Michi no Shinsei
by TheMightyMorgoth
Summary: The way forward is mired in death and sacrifice, yet he is undaunted. The world is laden with treachery and war, yet he is undeterred. The nations have sent their armies unto him, yet he is unhindered. The greatest soldiers of an age stand against him, yet he is undefeated. By his testament, "If it is for the glory of my clan, nothing will stop my path to divinity."
1. Stolen

**Chapter I: Stolen**

As the last vestiges of dusk disappeared and the pale moon rose into the sky, a tranquil peace settled over Konohagakure, the Village Hidden by Leaves. The ruby light of the sun faded beneath the horizon, giving way to the glittering shine of the stars and the enthralling radiance of the full moon. Throughout the vast swathes of verdant green forests that surrounded the village, the higurashi sang their songs; the chirps, loud yet contained within their breeding grounds.

And yet, within a small facility on the far outskirts of the village, the serenity of nature was broken by the pained cries of a woman in labor. As two midwives worked tirelessly to make sure the child was born safe and healthy into this world, a man paced frantically whilst mumbling hysterically to himself.

"Oh Heavenly Sennin-sama, please let this birth go smoothly!" He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in mock prayer - though perhaps he took it seriously - as the midwives attending his wife looked at him with a mixture embarrassment and shame.

The eldest woman, in her late sixties with greying-brown hair tied in a bun and still crouched between the woman's open legs ready to receive the newborn, spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be our Yondaime Hokage? Pull yourself together, it's a childbirth not another war! And for the love of... stop begging, the Rikudou Sennin only helps those who help themselves."

The other midwife, much younger than her colleague by at least forty years, briefly rolled her eyes at the behavior of the Hokage, before a sharp cry from the patient quickly saw her applying another soaked towel to her forehead.

As the cold wetness met with her warm sweat covered brow, the patient gave a painful smile.

"Thank you… sweetie." His wife, though only half conscious from pain, still held onto consciousness even as it felt like her insides were being torn asunder.

She was an Uzumaki after all.

And perhaps as a result of her heritage, she still somehow found the strength to scold her husband.

"Dammit Minato, can you come over here! You're my husband, not a priest. You can at least try to comfort me instead of just praying!"

Minato stopped his pacing for a minute as he looked on at his wife, her crimson hair dampened by sweat and the look of pained joy that filled her eyes reminded him of where he needed to be. There was only one way to respond.

"Oh Heavenly Sennin!" His wife and her attendants instantly deadpanned in annoyance. "Please protect my crazy wife and child!"

"Minato! Get the hell over here or I'll…" Her threats fell silent as she felt another contraction, a thousand times stronger than any before it. "Oh Sennin-sama, it's coming!"

"Kushina!" He finally dropped his hysteria, and was at his wife's side in a matter of milliseconds. With a tight hold on her hand he watched on in a combination of disgust and awe as she delivered their child. He gulped in anticipation, "Biwako-sama, what do you see?"

For several seconds she said nothing, so deep in concentration that she dared not even try to speak. "It's… a girl! A healthy baby girl!" Lady Biwako retreated from her position carrying the vernix-covered infant, the umbilical cord still trailing back to the womb.

"Wait, Biwako-sama, there's another!" The other midwife called out as she rushed to replace her teacher's place. "Allow me!"

After she handed the newborn to Minato, Sarutobi Biwako moved behind her apprentice ready to lend a hand if needed. "Are you certain, Taji?"

"Yes ma'am." Like everyone else in the room, Taji was drenched in sweat, and eager to get this job done as quickly as possible. "Here it comes! It's a boy!" As the next and last child was born into the world, Taji gently cradled him in her arms.

"Excellent work, my young apprentice. I'm certain you'll make a fine replacement once I retire!" Biwako praised, half exhausted and half relieved for it to be over, too tired to give any bother to the newborns' bawling. Grabbing a pair of surgical scissors and clamps, she walked back to the happy couple ready to snip off the children's umbilical cords.

Finally calming down, Kushina's breathing began to slow to a rest. "Tomago… Naruto… my kids. They're so cute... you know?" Even after giving birth twice in a row she still managed to sputter her verbal tic.

Minato smiled at the innocent faces of his children, and couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Our kids, Kushina-chan. They're our children."

She let out a curt laugh as she snuggled into her husband's arm and whispered softly. "Of course, dear. Of course..."

The peaceful expression left on her face as she began to drift to sleep was relaxing to the rest of the room. As the eldest midwife walked quietly over to her husband's successor, she smiled before gesturing to snip Tomago's cord.

"Ah, young love. You know, you two remind me a bit of Hiruzen and I." Her grandmotherly smile worked to comfort the Yondaime's nerves.

Minato softly chuckled at her comment, "Is that so, Biwako-sama?"

"Why, yes. I happen to recall doing the same with him as I gave birth to my little Asuma…"

As the two spoke, Taji stood alone on the opposite side of Kushina and looked down at the woman with suppressed contempt and disdain.

_I'll never understand how a bitch like you ever deserved such happiness. But perhaps..._

She looked down at the small ball of innocence in her hands. Even with the hatred that coursed through his handler's mind, the young Naruto felt no disturbance and was nearly silent in her arms. A small moan here and there, but otherwise, he was surprisingly calm and relaxed for a newborn.

So quiet in fact, that for a moment, Taji was a little worried that something may have been wrong with her precious cargo. But alas, he was fine and healthy. The anger completely dissipated from her and was replaced with a content - if not downright excited - smile.

_Yes, he's perfect! In every way, shape, and form! I'll be lauded as a hero in the village for this! Perhaps I can offer to teach him Iryo Ninjutsu to get closer to him? Yes, after all, I'll be the next vice-head of the Iryo-Nin, so of course I'll be able to help in raising the children!_

"What do you mean women are stronger than men?" Minato asked flabbergasted and a little insulted at Biwako's remark.

"Do you have to give birth to children?"

"No, but how often do you fight on the front lines?"

A small frown started to appear on the elder woman's face, "And just what's that supposed to mean, young man?"

Taji coughed into her hand before their little argument could devolve into a complete brawl. "Biwako-sama, I think it would be best if we go to clean the children and get them to the hospital in case they need anything."

"Heheh, almost forgot about that. Thank you, Taji. You see, this is why I keep you around." Sarutobi Biwako took the lead as the two midwives made to return to Konohagakure.

As they got closer to the door, something felt off. Perhaps it was the lack of the ANBU patrol's movement, or the unearthly silence that was cast over the world around them. Or, perhaps it was the sharp smell of iron that seeped into her nostrils.

Her eyes widened in fear as she turned around to alert the Yondaime Hokage. "Taji! Get back!"

Everyone in the room save for the sleeping Kushina looked on in shock as a hand phased through the Sarutobi matriarch and took little Tomago right out from her hands. She felt a sharp sting in her lower back, right into her kidney and felt the hot sensation of blood drip down her waist.

In the doorway stood a lone figure, his appearance shown only by the warm glow of candlelight. A dark black cloak clung loosely to his lean frame, and a yellowish mask adorned in black flames with a single hole for the right eye shrouded his face.

When he spoke, it held a deep register, and seemed to carry the world's hatred with it. "Get away from the Jinchūriki."

"Wait! Calm down!" Minato slowly moved forward, his hands held up in surrender as he made no attempt to grab his three-pronged kunai.

As if by a mother's instinct - or more likely the commotion - Kushina awoke but could only watch on in silent horror as her child was held hostage.

"I'm as cool as can be. Now then, why don't you leave and I promise you nothing shall happen to your child."

Minato said nothing as he firmly stood his ground.

"Or... you can stay and watch as I murder your firstborn." The man gently rubbed the dull edge of the kunai's blade on Tomago's face to further emphasize his point.

"Minato! Please, just do what he says. He just wants me."

"But Kushina -"

"No buts. I'll be fine, I promise. We'll make it out of this, like we always do."

For what felt like a solid minute, the Fourth Hokage anxiously swallowed a ball of saliva that had begun to coagulate in his throat. Such a suspenseful - and no less useful - opportunity could not be wasted however, and Minato had used the time to plant a Hiraishin on the inside of Kushina's thigh, hidden beneath her skirt.

"Alright, we'll leave. Just please, don't hurt her." The Masked Man said nothing as he held the kunai to Tomago, patiently watching to see if Minato would make a move.

Shielding Taji and Naruto from the direction of the Masked Man, Minato escorted the two of them out of the front entrance.

"I thank you for cooperating with me, Hokage-sama." The moment the kunai disappeared into his sleeve, he cast an Earth Release Seal and several previously hidden tags lit up on the wooden platform. "That will be all for now."

As the wooden beams detonated, the Masked Man opened a portal in time and space, and swallowed the weakened Jinchuriki, Tomago, and himself into his eye.

During the explosion, the other group had also managed to escape the detonation; a last second Hiraishin had allowed them to escape certain death, but at a cost.

A second late to have his kunai out and ready had already cost Minato his left arm. So deep were the pieces of shrapnel embedded into his arm. His feet felt numb but he could still move them, and his right arm seemed to work more or less.

Taji had also taken some damage, a shard of wood was buried into her upper shoulder, no longer than thirty centimeters. The wound however, wasn't deep, and if quickly removed and patched up, would easily heal.

Between them was Naruto, who thanks to the efforts of the two, had survived all damage and was completely unscathed. Though startled, he still remained quiet - something that unnerved both adults, but neither said anything over the matter. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Taji, listen to me. I need you to get back to the village. Rouse everyone. Get Sandaime-sama, the ANBU, everyone! And tell him to come find me, I'll let out a signal for him to see. Other than that, get Naruto to safety. You know where the Senju Compound is right?"

"Yes, sir!"

He nodded, that was all he needed to hear. "Good, protect him with your life."

She nodded before running as fast as she could back to the village. As Minato saw the young woman run back to their home, he turned to face the full moon that had finally settled in the night sky.

"I guess those prayers weren't really worth it then huh, Rikudou Sennin?"

He instantly teleported to the seal on his wife's leg, knowing that no answer would ever come back.

* * *

Taji ran, no, sprinted back to the village as fast as she can, careful to make sure nothing happened to young Naruto. As she entered the Great Sensory Barrier that surrounded the village, she took some shortcuts through the alleyways and made it to the Sarutobi Clan Compound.

"Sandaime-sama! Please it's an emergency!" She yelled out.

The old and wizened face of Sarutobi Hiruzen rushed out to greet her. "What? What is it?"

"It's Yondaime-sama, someone's kidnapped his wife and child! There's an intruder in the village with Uzumaki Kushina in their possession."

"Go and alert the ANBU, it's a protocol four directive! Use the phrase 'The Monkey within the canopy, guards the Great Tree of Leaves' to the Captain. He'll know it came from me. And Taji, what of my wife, Biwako?"

"I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama. She was killed defending one of the newborns."

For a moment, paralysis surged throughout Sarutobi Hiruzen, but he was quick to regain his bearings. Now was not the time to mourn. There were lives at stake. "I understand, thank you. Please, carry out my orders, go now!"

She bowed and ran off to carry out the former Hokage's orders, along with some plans of her own.

* * *

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

Kushina could only grit her teeth in pain, unable to make a snide or vulgar comeback out of exhaustion. Childbirth had taken its toll on her, and Uzumaki or not, she could not fight immediately after doing it twice.

She was however, glad that her intruder had followed through with his promise and left her little girl unharmed. Still cuddled in her red blanket, Tomago lay on the soft grass next to the Masked Man's feet.

_Minato… please hurry. Save Tomago._

As if thinking his name had summoned him forth, she felt the seal on her leg glow in activation, and felt the sudden burst of chakra right next to her.

_Oh thank you, thank you Rikudou Sennin, or Buddha, or whoever is up there in the Heavens! Thank you... _

Dashing to the left of his wife, Minato threw his signature kunai at the Masked Man, trying his best to ignore the pain in his left arm as he began to form a rasengan. The ball of cerulean energy complete, he teleported to the kunai and prepared to slam it into his opponent's unprotected side.

What he did not expect however, was for the Masked Man to become intangible and for his attack to simply phase through him. As Minato quite literally fell through him, the man grasped his left arm, redirecting the rasengan into the ground.

The explosion of chakra reverberated through Minato's left arm, the chunks of wood sawing into his flesh as a result. He jumped back in pain, cautiously aware of his movements and made sure both Tomago and Kushina stayed within his field of vision.

"Time to give the signal…" Minato whispered to himself as he slowly reached at his left hip for the Hokage's Emergency Fireworks - only to find nothing more than the fabric of the waist band. He panickedly patted down the other pockets of his pants only to realize that they weren't on him.

"Oh shit, they're in my cloak."

"Something wrong, Hokage? You seem a little distraught."

Before either of them could make a move, the sickly glow of red energy began to pour from Kushina's stomach. It fell to the ground like the snow of an avalanche, congealing and solidifying into a bright orange mass of fur and hate.

After over half a century of safe captivity, the Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox of legend, was released back into the world.

* * *

_I don't think a chance like this will ever arise again in this Sennin-forsaken village. It's time to make my escape._

For the first time in about an hour, Taji actually placed Naruto down and out of her hands. She had spent the better half of said hour delivering and then carrying the small boy in her arms. Though she wasn't going to lie, he was extremely adorable. Son of the Fourth Hokage or not, he was the poster boy for youthful innocence. He had even nuzzled up against her abdomen a several times.

But now was not the time to consider how adorable her cargo was. Activating the illusory seals on her windows she returned to scouring her home for necessary supplies. When Taji found the hollow section of her floorboards, she held up her hand channeling some chakra, to reveal another array of illusory seals. Dispelling them, she struck the ground hard and deep, layers of wood and tatami and pulled out a small duffel bag, about twice as large as a medium sized purse.

In it was an assortment of supplies and items: at first glance, all that could be seen were small bags of sen and ryo, a few sets of civilian clothing - a fall-winter kimono along with several layers of wool, and several falsified documents that would indicate that she worked as a certified nurse in Hi no Kuni, an attendee at one of the hot springs of Yu no Kuni, or as the wife to a wealthy merchant in Kaminari no Kuni.

However, should one discover the false bottom of the bag, they would easily find the selection of Hyōrōgan, ground medicinal herbs that could be consumed in a moments notice, Goshiki-Mai, firecrackers, smoke bombs, kunai, and her favorite, a camouflaged tanto, all muted by a protective layer of styrofoam.

Though perhaps none rivalled the importance of the item at the very bottom of the bag, hidden beneath her blade and rice gourd - a forehead protector, one that she had been given at an extremely early age, with a band of white cloth surrounding the thin sheet of metal.

It was no friendly symbol however, not to any ninja who affiliated themselves with Konohagakure at least. No, her forehead protector bore the symbol of clouds and marked her as a nin of Kumogakure.

_I hate having to carry this damn headband with me, if I get spotted with it, I'll be cut down on the spot, but if I get to the border and don't have it, I'll still be cut down on the spot, by my own people nonetheless! Good grief, the things we ninja do for our Raikage._

Taji looked over to see the now partially awake form of young Naruto, who quietly stared back at her in the most adorable manner. When he smiled and laughed for a second, she nearly squealed in delight.

_I'm so glad I decided to be a midwife._

She quickly undressed out of her medical scrubs and into her civilian attire, complete with a mino and amigasa, both lined with chakra suppression seals to further protect her from the harsh environment of the north - and to help keep her identity a secret. Additionally, the extra bundles of cozy wool and dry straw would be wrapped around Naruto to keep him warm and hidden from the outside world.

Certain that she had everything she needed, she locked the front door of her home, slung the duffel back across her back, grabbed Naruto, and for the third time in a matter of minutes, she dispelled another set of illusory seals to reveal a hidden trap door in the back of the house. As she lifted the tatami matt, there was no bottom layer of wood to act as a foundation, but rather, a single ladder and a series of support beams that held up the deep tunnel that surged beneath her home.

_Thank Sennin that I was born with Earth Release, it would have been such a pain to try and sneak out of the village - during the middle of a crisis no less. _

With that final thought, Oyumi Taji climbed down the ladder with one hand and made her way out of the village that she had called 'home' for the last decade. It was time to return to her true home, with a grand prize in tow.

* * *

The Masked Man was quick to respond to the release of the Nine-Tails, as his lone eyestared back into the hungry gaze of the beast. Minato would have thought it would have done his job for him, struck down this madman with the swipe of a paw. But no, it just stood there, like a tamed hound waiting for its master to give a command.

An instant later, the intruder reopened his portal sucking the Bijū and himself back into the unknown dimension.

"Minato… you have... to stop him." Kushina barely managed to whisper out in his arms. "Don't worry about me… just take Tomago and get to the village. I'll be fine… here."

"No can do, you two are my top priority." He tried to give a brave smile, something to reassure his exhausted wife, but even that felt a little hollow. A monster of extraordinary strength and capacity - one renowned for leveling entire forests and cities on a whim - had just been unleashed on their home.

Courage and bravery were rare commodities in these dark times.

She gave a sickly chuckle followed by a cough, "Always… the family man, huh? You know... if we make it out of this… you're in so much trouble."

It seemed that even when practically drained of chakra and barely clinging to consciousness, his wife still found a way to scold him.

"I know." And with that, a sudden flash of light and energy encapsulated them as he activated his Hiraishin seal and returned to the Senju compound.

Laying his wife and firstborn down in the crib they had prepared, he couldn't help but notice the lack of two other occupants - who should have been in the room by now. Neither his second born child nor his nurse were anywhere to be found. Even with his sensory abilities, he couldn't find either of them.

"Where… where is my baby?"

Aware that it was better to reassure his wife than let his hidden hysteria influence her, he responded. "Taji has him, I'm sure they're at the ANBU facility right now. Don't go worrying your head off like usual. For now, just rest."

Before she could retort, Kushina felt her consciousness dragged back into the void of sleep, and quietly drifted off as she tightly held onto Tomago, whose wails had finally began to soften as she was embraced in her mother's arms.

There was for Minato to admire the peaceful sight though, as a rumble shook the world around him.

_I need to find Hiruzen. _

Seeing his white cloak hung up on the nearby chair, Minato quickly rushed over and searched the interior pockets, finding three red cylinders strapped tightly to its side.

_I can't believe I forgot my damn cloak! How did I ever get elected Hokage?_

Throwing it on, Minato looked on at his wife and child one last time, glad that they were safe. But Naruto and Taji still needed to be found, and the moment he could, he would need to send an ANBU team to go comb the forests for the two.

_If she didn't make it to the compound, she may have never alerted Hiruzen. Could she and Naruto have been ambushed? _

Another rumble followed by an explosion cut him off before he could dwell further on the matter.

_Right, there's a threat that needs to be dealt with first and foremost._

* * *

As Taji quietly ran through the underground tunnels, the sound suppression seals on her sandals making no sound on the floor. A factor that would be extremely important should someone be following her, as the loud clap of sandal on stone could easily give away her position, and she'd likely find herself being tortured and then executed by Ibiki Morino.

Even with that in mind, her pace did not slow as she moved through the stone halls, illuminated by the flicker of torchlight, and a number of emotions rushed through her mind - all of which were overwhelmingly positive. Especially as her small prize snuggled into her bosom.

_I wonder how Raikage-sama will reward me for this? A position in his elite Keibi no Kaminari unit? Or maybe he'll teach me how to use Kuroi Kaminari? Surely he would! He must! To bring an infant who bears the blood of the nigh-extinct Uzumaki clan? That must be worth a million times the salary of any of his bodyguards._

She was broken from her self-appraisal as Naruto blindly reached out and grabbed her fingertip, gently hugging the fair-skinned digit.

_By all that is holy and divine, he is the most adorable thing in existence! Perhaps I can ask the Raikage to be personally in charge of raising him? Adopt him as my son and raise him to become the greatest Shinobi of Kumogakure outside of the Raikage's lineage!_

Taji grinned to herself, already eager of what the future would hold for her and this young boy. Since they had left the house, nearly an hour had passed and they'd already covered about several kilometers. Another hour or two, and she'd be far outside of the village, with only a dozen kilometers between the tunnel's exit and the border of _Hi no Kuni_.

* * *

Hiruzen was not having a good evening.

According to one Oyumi Taji, Biwako's apprentice, his wife was dead. Cut down by some foreign intruder protecting one of Minato's children from danger. On top of that, he just witnessed a gigantic beast, the Kyūbi no Yoko, appear out of thin air in the middle of the Village Square. Within seconds, the Square was razed to ashes. Within minutes, the entire Market District had been leveled to dust and rubble.

From the rooftop Hiruzen was able to survey the damage and it was already apparent how destructive those minutes had been. What few disorganized pockets of shinobi stood against the bijū took moments to be crushed. Charred corpses lined the streets and piled high enough to form deathly palisades; bloody smears shown the beast's trail where unfortunate souls had been crushed underfoot. He could see children hidden behind the corpses of their parents, terrified out of their minds; fully grown men and women cried as their livelihoods and families were snuffed out in mere seconds.

If he and the rest of the military could not contain the beast, Konohagakure's economy and infrastructure could very well be crippled beyond repair.

Action needed to be taken and fast.

_Where in Buddha's name is Minato? He's the damn Hokage and should've already been here! _

He lightly ground his teeth and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, several ANBU lieutenants and captains appeared around him, ready to serve their Hokage and defend their home.

The last to arrive was the ANBU Commander, he was dressed in a special black cloak that signified his position and authority, and was the only one not to bear a porcelain mask in the design of an animal, but rather a burgundy-red Menpō (face mask from nose to chin) in the visage of a furious mustached oni. His old grizzled eyes spoke of countless conflicts, and stared right back into Sarutobi's.

"Your orders, Sandaime-sama?" The Commander asked obediently.

"Sika, Taka, round up the Genin and Chunin and order them to begin an evacuation, and get them moved to the hidden bunkers in the mountain."

The pair quietly nodded and disappeared out of sight.

"Kuma, grab several squads from the Sealing Unit and set up as many barriers as you can surrounding the Industrial District."

The largest of the ANBU operatives gave a curt salute before he hopped off the rooftop.

"Neko and Inu, gather as many Jounin and ANBU as you can find and coordinate an assault on each of the beast's flanks."

"Yes sir." They spoke in unison, and headed off to the various compounds to round up as many able-bodied shinobi as they could.

"Karasu, take a high vantage point and communicate with the other teams to inform them on its movements." He handed the lanky operative a telescope just in case, and sent him on his way.

He finally turned his gaze to the ANBU Commander, his most trusted and skilled soldier, an ally from as far back as the First Shinobi World War. "Oni, you're with me. We will fight the beast head on and keep its attention on us!"

"Of course, old friend. After all, we always fight together."

"Indeed we do, Danzō. Indeed we do." For a brief moment, the two teammates seemed to be captivated by the horror that went on before them. Had they not been so experienced, they may have been shocked when a flash of light suddenly appeared behind them.

As they turned around, they saw the incumbent Hokage, Namikaze Minato facing the opposite direction and reaching into his cloak to retrieve one of the Hokage's Emergency Fireworks. He quickly yanked the bottom chord, igniting the explosive charge within. As it rocketed up into the sky and blew up in an array of lights, it spelled out the kanji, 'Kage' in fiery blue colors - a sign for all S-ranked ninja within the village to move onto the site.

"Ahem."

When Minato turned around, there was a small blush on his face as he realized that he was not only late but also had redundantly used one of his emergency fireworks.

Hiruzen pressed the sides of his temples as he shook his head. "Glad you decided to come, my young successor. We weren't sure if the village's destruction was on your list for priorities."

"Sorry about that. Family issues." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Forgive me, for it may not be my place to criticize you, Hokage-sama," Danzō started off. "But is now really the time to be giving excuses? We have a battle to win, and there are many innocent lives at stake! The Great Tree of Hi no Kuni must not fall here."

"Yes, you're right, Shimura-hanchō. My deepest apologies."

Hiruzen spoke up, "Yes, well now that we're done loitering around, let's get down there. We have a job to do."

"And a village that needs saving!" Minato added enthusiastically.

His elders nodded in response as the three leapt off the Hokage Tower, grouping up with several of the clan heads at the bottom and moving in to greet the Bijū with the same welcome that any intrude to Konohagakure would receive: fire and brimstone.

* * *

Taji could feel the draft of cold air rush through the miniscule cracks of the tunnel exit, a sign of the coming winter. Before she could move on, she kneeled down and rummaged through her duffel bag, before she withdrew her Goshiki-Mai, tapping out about a dozen grains of red, purple, black, and yellow rice from the small gourd.

Misdirection was one of her specialties and anyone who passed through these tunnels and saw the message would believe that it was solely for the purpose of the Hokage, should they ever need to escape the village. It would do nothing for anyone coming out, but it would certainly deter many a curious ninja from trying to enter. Other messages such as 'Guarded Entrance' or 'ANBU Ahead' would also be useful in that regard.

As she placed the arrangement down, she made her way to the exiting ladder, and began to climb up. Naruto began to stir in her arm, softly whining into her bosom.

"Something wrong little one?"

He seemed to groan in response, further nuzzling himself in her bosom - the baby's instinct to feed was apparent.

"Let's get outside and I'll be sure to get you something to drink, alright Naruto-bō?" She cooed lovingly, her own maternal instincts kicking in.

The bottles of artificial formula that she had stolen from the hospital would prove invaluable in the coming weeks, all safely kept within a storage scroll. As she nudged open the door and entered the small cavern just outside the exit, she laid down another code with the colored rice, stating 'Tree's Root'.

She slid down the side of the cave wall and retrieved one of the scrolls from the bottom of the bag, marked 'Milk'. Biting her finger and smearing the blood stain on the seal's recognition pattern, about several dozen bottles of milk appeared in an organized fashion, all laid down in a grid pattern on the massively expanded surface of the scroll.

Grabbing a bottle, she nestled the little boy in her arms and allowed him to suckle on its pacifier cap and sucking the milk right out. "There, there Naruto-bō. Drink up. It only gets colder from here."

As he seemed to wrench the bottle from her hands and lay it on his belly, she unsealed another scroll releasing a bundled package of cooked and salted meat. She dug in eagerly alongside the child, both attacking their meals with an unholy vigor. After five minutes, the two had both finished their meals, and Taji quickly put the empty bottle of formula into scroll's open grid-sheet and sealed everything - though not before grabbing one last bottle of formula in case she needed to feed Naruto on the move.

His hungry moans had stopped as he once again cuddled into the bosom of his kidnapper. She had to admit, the new sealing scrolls that Konoha's Research & Development Division had developed were extremely useful - the ability to adjust the scroll's internal temperature meant drinks could be kept cold and meals could be warmed and even cooked given enough time.

"Alright, little one. Shall we head out into the world?"

* * *

As Hiruzen slammed the extended shaft of his Adamantine Staff into the skull of the Kyūbi, he could feel the fight taking its toll on him. Hours of holding the Nine-Tails back was proving tiring and fruitless. For every jutsu that connected, they lost half a dozen from one sweep of its claws.

"This is becoming a wasted effort… we need someway to weaken the beast!"

His trusted ANBU Commander landed next to him, spewing blades and spears of concentrated wind at the massive foe. "Indeed. Hokage-sama!"

Summoned by his elder, Namikaze Minato appeared with his Hiraishin before them. "Yes, Shimura-hanchō?"

"You were there when the Kyūbi was released, no?" His voice was as cold and sharp as ever, but the stress and attrition of battle weighed heavy on his body.

"Yes, I -" He was quickly cut off before he could elaborate.

"What happened? Was there anyone there?"

"A man released it from my wife and then sucked it into some kind of portal before disappearing."

Hiruzen slammed the tip of his staff on the ground, "Then we need to find him and separate him from the Kyūbi!"

"I'm on it!"

"And Danzō?"

The ANBU Commander launched another wind spear before turning around to face the former Hokage, "Yes?"

"Follow Minato, he'll need all the help he can get. The last person to bind a Bijū was Madara, and I'd rather not take any chances with this one."

Though they were no older than seven or eight at the time, both remembered the legendary battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Such was the destruction that those two wrought, that an entire valley was formed in the aftermath.

"Yes, I'll be sure to teach that boy a thing or two about how we can still hold our own in a fight! Oh and before I forget, what tea would you like to have after we put this beast down?"

Said beast gave them little time to talk. Perhaps offended by their lack of care, it roared furiously and smashed a nearby building, sending it tumbling down on top of them.

However, neither seemed fazed in the slightest as the leapt out of the way and casually continued their conversation. "How about some Genmaicha?"

Danzō grinned, he always loved tea time. "Ah, my favorite, I'll be sure to brew some back in my office!" With that, he jumped away and disappeared into the torrent of flames and ash that occupied the Market District.

Hiruzen grabbed the radio attached to the collar of his jumpsuit, and spoke firmly into the microphone. "Neko, Inu, are you in position!"

The first voice was female, her response quick and eager. "This is Lieutenant Neko, my men are ready, Sandaime-sama!"

The second voice was male, the tone as calm and patient as the man they originated from. "This is Lieutenant Inu, my Jounin are in position and awaiting your orders."

"Proceed to attack the beast, hit it with everything you have!"

"Understood!" They both responded in unison, giving the signal to launch their surprise attacks.

As the Kyūbi began to close in on the lone Sarutobi Hiruzen, it almost seemed to cackle in amusement, humored that this human would still stand against it even after it was abandoned. But despite the demon's imposing figure, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was steadfast in his resolve, and stared right back at the beast with a piercing gaze of his own.

Raw chakra began to gather around its maw, muted red and purple energy swirled together to form a ball of unimaginable power. But even so, Sarutobi Hiruzen would not be intimidated by some demon. And he was never truly alone.

No man, woman, or child who stood beneath the Great Tree of Konoha was ever alone.

As it took another step closer, no more than two kilometers away, the ground began to shift. As though an earthquake had shocked the world awake, parts of the ground sunk into the Earth or rose high into the air, throwing the Bijū off of its balance. Shocked by the sudden change in topography, the Kyūbi was forced to discharge its Bijūdama into the sky, or risk misfiring and hitting the land beneath its stomach.

Several explosions followed, along with a number of various elemental techniques, ranging from miniature tsunamis to gouts of flame. Sarutobi set his Adamantine Staff back down onto the ground, which promptly transformed back into the Monkey King, Enma. He began to go through a memorized sequence of hand seals, he needed something that could push back the Kyūbi, to get it out of the village before it could cause any more damage.

As Hiruzen finished his sequence, and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, his companion realized what he was doing. "Sarutobi-san, you mean to summon my kin?" When the wise King of the Apes spoke, his voice was a deep tenor that seemed to shake the buildings around them.

Too tired to respond, Hiruzen brought held up his hands and slammed them on the ground, the dual summoning circles slowly extending out across the shattered pavement and wooden debris. As he nearly collapsed on the ground, he felt a pair of hairy arms catch him before the back of his head smacked the edge of a brick.

"Rest, Sarutobi-san."

"I cannot, Enma-dono. This village is in danger."

"You must, for even the greatest of Apes must rest once in a while." Enma withdrew a small jug from his back, carved completely of black pine wood and pushed it into the hands of his human summoner. "Drink and rest for a moment. Return to the fight when the strength of the Forest flows through your veins."

Though somewhat cryptic, Hiruzen obliged his friend's offering. He sipped slowly at the jug, and felt the liquid rush down his throat, tasting and savoring the burning sensation of ripened fruit. Such a drink was the speciality of the mystical Saru Tribe, made from ripened fruit being left inside of hollowed trees to liquify, and was said to revitalize those who drank it. "Thank you, Enma-dono. Please, protect them…"

"Of course, Sarutobi-san." The Monkey King swung a fist in front of his heart to show his loyalty and commitment - something few humans could ever claim to truly receive from members of a Yōkai Clan. "Long ago you defended our Great Tree, and so I shall do the same for yours."

Nodding, Sarutobi slid down onto the rubble where he could observe and drink the fruity sake. As Enma turned back around to face the Bijū that brought ruin to his friend's Great Tree, he noticed that the summoning signs had finished, the intricate symbols and characters comprising each of them slowing to a snail's pace. A moment later, the black calligraphy shone with radiant light as blasts of smoke appeared atop them.

As the dust cleared, the silhouettes of two gigantic primates stood within, both at least three or fives times the size of Enma. The larger of the two was covered in a shroud of snow-white hair and held a massive pearl white ōdachi in his right hand, while the smaller was covered in hair as dark as the eclipsed sky, and held a massive Kanabō, studded with thick bolts of iron. The latter notably had an extremely large pair of ears, that seemed more like fleshy discs able to absorb any sound.

The white ape violently drove its ōdachi into the wall of a nearby building, sliding the blade through like a hot knife through butter, and beat its chest as it howled and roared, "Who has called us here? Who among you Ningen would dare to steal us from our eternal duty!"

Its black counterpart smashed the ground with its Kōnabo before roaring in agreement, "Yes, who? Show yourself, so that we may devour you and your soul as punishment for such a foolish decision!"

At that thought, both beat their chests and howled with laughter, jumping up and down at the chance to savor human flesh. The black-haired ape suddenly stopped as it funneled its unoccupied hand around its ear, and listened closely for something.

A haggard cough.

"Brother, I hear something coughing!" It yelled out, slapping its white-haired brother on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about, brother? I can see no one coughing!"

Hiruzen felt terrified and held his hand against his mouth, too scared to make a sound. Throughout his years spent with the Saru Tribe, he had only met this pair - though in truth, there was one more to this cadre of brothers - but their actions and barbarity still haunted his memory.

Unfortunately for him, the small radio attached to his collar suddenly went off.

"Sandaime-sama! Are you alright? Do I need to relay some ANBU to you?"

"Yes brother! I hear it again! These hairless rats speak behind us!"

Hiruzen massaged his temples in frustration.

_Dammit Karasu, you had to open your mouth? Why is it that my brightest soldiers are idiots?_

As they turned around and moved over to Sarutobi's position, he felt as though he nearly lost his ability to speak. The burning sensation of the sake coursing down his throat and the hungry look of the apes nearly froze him in place. Between where they once stood, Hiruzen could still see Enma, who looked to be… embarrassed?

"Yes my little brother, I see it now! Crumpled and fallen over like a rotten tree!" The white-haired ape's face could now be seen, and while he lacked the large ears of his kin, his eyes were noticeably larger and were equipped with a pair of thin circular glasses.

The smaller black-haired ape bared its teeth in a hideous smile, "I bet it was you, wasn't it, little Ningen! Did you summon us here to do your bidding?"

"Yes... it was I."

As the older and white-haired brother of the two scanned Hiruzen, he noticed the wooden jug in his hand, and his golden eyes widened considerably when he realized the jug's contents.

"Ningen, that in your hand! That is our people's sake, isn't it? It is unfit for the consumption of rats like you!" It roared out in indignant anger. "Who are you to think that you may drink our booze and live to tell about it?"

The black-haired brother smacked his hand and Kōnabo on the ground as he howled in rage, "Brother, this ningen means to taunt us! It steals our sacred alcohol and then drinks it before our very eyes! We should kill it now before it can take another sip!"

"I could not agree any more, little brother! Who does this no-name Ningen think it is?"

As he moved back to retrieve his ōdachi, Enma decided to finally make his presence known. "It was young Sarutobi Hiruzen that summoned you two bumbling cousins of mine! But it is I who will order you to aid in the defense of this forest!"

Their howls of laughter fell silent as they heard their elder's command. "Or perhaps I should simply cut both of you down, and offer your flesh as nourishment to the infants of our tribe?"

Both stood in abject dread as they fell to their knees and prostrated themselves in an effort to show their obedience to arguably the eldest of their race.

The white-haired brother spoke up for the pair, "Forgive us Enma-sama, we only jest with the little animals!" The bravado and hubris his voice held earlier was gone, replaced by barely contained fear.

"Yes! Truly, we only jest! Why would we want to eat these scrawny little rats anyways?" The black-haired one again spoke in agreement, "Deepest apologies Enma-sama, we didn't know it was your personal human!"

"Foolish cousins of mine, this matter will be discussed later. But for now," Enma's attention turned from the pair of brothers to the gigantic tailed beast that laid waste to the city around them - barely kept at bay by the combined efforts of Konoha's finest.

"Our attention lies elsewhere. Force that raving beast out of these humans' tree. Use any means necessary so long as you harm none of the little ones. Do this and you'll be given first choice during the next mating seasons."

They both nodded eagerly, gave deep bows before they grabbed their weapons and launched into a quadrupedal gait. The ground seemed to rumble with each of their movements as they closed the distance between them and their orange-furred foe.

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief as he saw the apes, that moments ago he thought were going to devour him, run towards the Kyūbi. He pressed tightly on the radio's contact button, and spoke slowly.

"Karasu, no need for backup. They're with us. Inu, Neko, pull your men out of the engagement. The Guardian Apes of the Saru Tribe have come to relieve us."

"Understood, sir!"

Hiruzen took another swig from his jug of monkey sake, able to taste more of the fruity flavor. "Well Enma-dono, I'll leave this fight to you and your… cousins for now. I'll come and join you three in a few minutes."

"Of course, Sarutobi-san. I will eagerly await your arrival." With that, the Monkey King followed behind his cousins, ready to aid them in their fight with the Nine-Tailed Demon.

* * *

Scythes of wind sliced through the grass and earth as their target shifted in and out of tangibility. Their caster, Shimura Danzō, stood in silent frustration as he looked on and watched the Yondaime Hokage duel this unknown figure. Suddenly Minato disappeared from the fight and reappeared right next to him.

"His teleportation surpasses the Nidaime and even my hiraishin, I'm not sure how we can defeat him." The Yondaime panted out, this fight was proving arduous and had yielded few results in the time being.

Danzō nodded, "Yes, though perhaps we do not need to defeat him entirely."

"How do you figure?"

"Break the contract seal, and we make Hiruzen's fight easier."

"You're right, he might even leave after that - if we're lucky."

"Shinobi don't rely on luck."

Minato shrugged, "Meh, that depends. Anyways, I think I've got a plan."

"Attack him with everything you've got, I'll set up some Hiraishin seals around him and hit him where his guard isn't up."

Before Danzō could say anything, Minato had already teleported to another seal. "Damn kids. Don't even bother to listen to their elders."

Still, he simply crossed his hands and into reality puffed two shadow clones. They each took a direction and began to cast jutsu after jutsu, launching everything from roaring gales to compressed balls of air.

While the Masked Man was busy dodging and phasing through Danzō's attacks, Minato had laid down several kunai marked with the Hiraishin. Finally finished, he took aim and threw one to pass right next to the man's head along with a second to go right above.

Occupied by cyclones of wind, Minato struck hard slamming a rasengan into the man's side, and then teleporting to the second kunai where he readied the seal in his good hand. Phasing out and leaping back to safety, the Masked Man was ready. "I'll give it to you the first time, you surprised me there. But I won't be fooled a second time."

"Well…" Minato started, teleporting out of sight. "Third time's the charm, right?"

The kunai beneath the man flashed with light as the Fourth Hokage suddenly appeared and slammed his chest with a seal to break his contract. It was surprisingly painful as his hands tightened around the chains. The link to the Kyūbi had been severed, but the Masked Man's goal had still been accomplished.

"Ah, damn. Well I suppose my work here is done. Farewell, Hokage…" Defeated, the man escaped through the spiraling portal in his eye, and disappeared from existence.

Minato gave a sharp whistle and looked over at Danzō. "Guess we got pretty lucky, huh?"

"Perhaps. Come, we need to support Hiruzen. He's been practically holding off the Nine-Tails this entire time."

The younger of the two nodded, and after placing a hand on Danzō's shoulder, the two flashed in and out of existence, reappearing in the central square of the Market District. After a few minutes of running, they managed to spot Hiruzen, who was starting to stand up off the ground.

"What? Did you just wake up from a nap, Sarutobi?" Danzō called out.

Smiling Minato joined in with the senior ANBU Commander. "Yeah, come on ji-san, don't die on us yet."

It was not well reciprocated however as Danzō slapped the back of his Hokage's head. "Mind your manners, boy. Learn to speak to your elders with some respect."

"Wha..? Oh come on!" Minato looked between his cheekily smiling predecessor and the stern look of the ANBU Commander.

"Aha, alright. Come on boys, we have a job to do."

"Sarutobi, have you been drinking?"

"Just a little…" He held the knuckle of his fist to his mouth as he burped. "Yes, just a little. It was a gift from Enma-dono, you see."

Both sober men just deadpanned at the Sandaime Hokage, whose cheeks were now as red the morning. "Right. Well can you stand or should one of us take you home?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I've fought battles half-drunk before, believe me. Back in my day…"

Before he could begin to ramble, a gigantic black ape flew through the sky and crashed back into the village, crushing buildings and streets by its sheer weight. As it got up, it beat its chest like thundering Taiko drums, grabbed its Kōnabo in one hand, a chunk of debris in the other, and ran back to where it came from.

Minato turned to Hiruzen, "I'm gonna guess that he's a friend of yours?" The three began walking in the general direction of the Kaijū battle.

"Heh, well… friend is a very strong word to use here." The older man coughed back as he burped up a little more alcohol. "He's… well. I'm not really sure what to call him. He and his brother threatened to eat me when I brought them here, so…"

Danzō raised his eyebrow in uncertainty, "But they are fighting for you?" Konoha didn't need another two monsters to deal with.

"I believe so. Enma seems to have them under his thumb, so we shouldn't have to worry about them turning on us."

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "Well, good enough for me."

"Bah, you two need to be a little more cautious, and a little less naive." The ANBU Commander scolded, "If these creatures feel inconvenienced, they very well may turn on Konoha after defeating the Kyūbi. I for one am not fond of watching the village I helped to protect burn to ash."

"Relax, Danzō. They're too scared of Enma to do anything to us. Though should he disappear, such a scenario may become a reality…"

"Nonetheless, we should keep our guards up until both the Fox and the Apes have completely left this world." Danzō looked on at the encroaching battle, just as a white-haired Ape flung itself down and stabbed the Bijū in the back with its sword. "Tobirama-sensei would have never tolerated beasts like these in our village, and I'm not even entirely sure why we do."

"Always following the old ways, ay Danzō? You really need to learn to let go of the past…" Hiruzen let out a final burp before he popped his neck. "Times are changing - the old gives way to the new."

"Hmph." His friend snorted at the comment, "I will not leave this world so easily."

"Nor will I, friend. Nor will I."

As the three entered the open plains just past the outskirts of Konohagakure, they were greeted by a very entertaining sight.

Three apes of varying sizes wrestled, beat, and assaulted the Kyūbi which, despite its size advantage, could barely keep up with three extremely powerful - and ancient - Yōkai. As the white-haired ape slashed and stabbed with its massive ōdachi and its blade bit deep into the monster's flesh, the black-haired ape smashed and clubbed the beast into the dirt, with each smack of its Kōnabo cracking some bones. Beneath all three of the Kaijū was Enma, who went back and forth from preventing anymore Bijūdamas to spewing poison and pummeling the Kyūbi's head.

So entertaining was this fight, that the ANBU and Jounin that previously held off the Nine-Tails, rested and watched on tree branches, captivated by the sheer brutality of this combat. For the first time all night, the Bijū was pressed onto the back burner, and the possibility of victory could be tasted on the wind.

Some of the younger Jounin even shouted and cheered for the Apes, chanting them on to victory, particularly the young and athletic, Might Gai, whose enthusiasm seemed to spread amongst his colleagues like wildfire. Such energy spread even faster when they began to notice that two Hokages along with the strongest of the ANBU stood among them.

The ANBU captain, Inu leapt down from his branch to greet his superiors, his shock of silver hair easily identifying him to anyone with half-a-brain and a pair of decent eyes. "Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, Shimura-hanchō, we've done as you've instructed and have stayed clear of the fighting."

"Good work, Inu. Any casualties?"

"Yes sir, several dozen between Neko and my groups alone."

As Danzō and Sarutobi took stock of their remaining manpower and analyzed the situation, Minato looked down at the ground in shame, he could do little to express his guilt in their deaths, and even less for his inability to prevent them. Even as they jumped to the ground to prepare to join their apeish comrades, anxiety struck deep into the Fourth Hokage's heart and soul.

_I should've stopped that man before he took Kushina-chan. If I had just…_

Hiruzen placed a hand on his successor's shoulder, "I know what you're thinking. I've been in that situation before. For Buddha's sake, I was the Hokage during two wars! I've seen carnage, and the aftermath it left behind."

"Mmm." Danzō hummed in agreement. "Believe us, Namikaze-kun. It's not easy to pass on the news of death to others. I've attended plenty of the funerals of good and honest soldiers who did their part, and yet the pained looks of widows and parentless children still haunt me to this day."

"But you must learn to push through it. Do not reject your humanity but do not let passion consume you. An emotionally unstable leader is a weak one."

"Yes, you are the Hokage, and you must stay strong for the people. They look up to you as a source of strength and protection. If you collapse, so will they."

The youngest of the three shook his head, still unsure of himself. "But even so, what if there was something I could have done to prevent this?"

"There's no point in crying over spilled milk is there? Even if that spilled milk is a Kaijū with the power to level mountains. It's about how you clean it up." Hiruzen spoke wisely and calmly. Even half-drunk, he could still easily guide the next generation.

Danzō nodded at his rival's advice. "Indeed. You must have some faith in yourself, young Hokage. Faith in you and your people is what sustains the Great Tree."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama, Shimura-hanchō."

"Do not mention it my young successor. Now then, we have a Bijū to seal up."

"You mean to create another Jinchūriki?"

"Yes. We'll need a young vessel, otherwise it very well may just rip out of an older host."

"A young vessel? As in…"

"A child, Minato-kun. We need a child."

He stepped back in disgust, appalled at Sarutobi's statement. "By the Sennin, that's..."

"Horrible? Aye, it is. But it's what needs to be done." Hiruzen shook his head solemnly. "We have little time to make this fair, and we can't ask anyone else to do this for us."

Danzō spoke up and objected to his friend's proclamation. "And why can't we, Sarutobi? We put our lives on the line for them and they can't even be expected to give back?"

"Danzō, we've discussed this before. You can't just expect civilians to sacrifice themselves for the military!"

"But this isn't military service, a single sacrifice of theirs will protect the entire village, nay, the entire country for generations to come!"

As the two began to argue, Minato could feel his fists shake with anger and anxiety. A thousand different thoughts rushed through his mind before he steadied himself.

_I made my decision to protect my family before the village here. Perhaps this is fate's way of balancing my choices… Kushina-chan, Tomago-chan, Naruto-kun. Forgive me, please._

"I'll do it."

Both old men stopped their barking, "What did you say?"

"I'll provide the young vessel and use the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyūbi."

There was a sense of remorse and pain that washed through the two of them, as both understood the pain of loss and sacrifice. Both old men were widowers, but neither of them wanted to see the newly elected Hokage give up his life and leave his family fatherless. Still, neither Hiruzen nor Danzō spoke for the time being.

"I'll retrieve my daughter." There was a bitterly sad smile that creeped along Minato's face. "After all, we have a village that needs saving don't we?"

"Yes… yes we do." Hiruzen solemnly replied. He could feel his heart ache at watching another young man give up his life for his country. As he looked to Danzō, they both seemed to share a look of regret, though as they looked back for Minato, he had already disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

As Taji slipped through the Commercial Quarter of the capital city, she nimbly glided through the crowds of late night drunkards and the occasional vendor closing their shop for the night. Even so, Taji found it remarkable just how many people still populated the vast streets of the capital, their silhouettes and shadows illuminated by the warm glow of lantern or the eerie shine of pale moonlight.

At this hour, the streets of nearly every area in Kumogakure were desolate, dotted only with the coordinated patrols of shinobi and hounds. To see the streets after dusk so filled with life and activity was completely alien to her. And the merchants here were absolutely relentless and unwavering in their mission to sell whatever they could - a second was all it took for them to scope out a potential customer, a couple more to find just the right product to pawn off.

_Even Konoha wasn't this bad with its merchants! Why are there so damn many! _

Not two minutes ago, Taji had been forced in front of a vendor's booth by an unaware horde of people, and so wily and persuasive was that vendor that she almost felt compelled to buy their wares. But alas, self-discipline and understanding that everything in the shop was an expensive rip-off of higher quality items found closer to the clan districts and the Daimyo's palace.

He was nothing more than a peddler who knew how to persuade hapless customers. He had a silver tongue, she'd give him that, but a quick inspection of his items by anyone who had a keen eye would reveal his fraudulent nature.

But finally, after half-an-hour of moving through the Commercial Quarter, she spotted the massive walls and gates of the northern border about a dozen or so city blocks down the street. From here, she saw scores of shinobi patrolling the stone battlements, along with several platoons of Konoha shinobi making their way to the gate. With each of them, there was a sense of haste and urgency in their movements - something important had happened.

_Please don't let there be any issues._

Another ten minute later, and she was at the base of the hill and face-to-face with a pair of towering red gates, each inscribed with a large character, one with the kanji, Kita and the other with Mon.

Taji strode forward and approached one of the gate's guards, two women, one with almond-brown hair tied neatly in a bun and the other with greying-black hair held in a low but short ponytail. Both wore the usual green combat vest of Konoha shinobi, but were distinguished from many she had seen in Konoha by the white armbands on their left arms that read, Shihon Kempeitai (Capital Military Police).

As she got closer, the kunoichi, who had previously been busy sending off the last platoon in the response unit, noticed Taji. The black haired one reached to the back of her belt, and retrieved a dark oaken tonfa, held it by its side grip before she blew a small whistle around her neck that seemed to break through the loud cacophony of the nearby Commercial Quarter. The younger of the two was broken from her small chatter with one of the passing shinobi and returned to her senior's side.

"Ma'am, please turn back around. No civilians are allowed to leave this gate and enter the border to Yu no Kuni." The older woman spoke, her voice was cold and professional - a Jounin most likely.

_Shit, looks like there's issues._

"I'm sorry, but might I know why?"

"Sorry, Ma'am. Orders from the ANBU, we're not allowed to share that kind of information with civilians."

"Please," Taji revealed her trump card as she allowed Naruto's face to peek through the blanket, his small hands trying their hardest to cover his eyes from the glow of torchlight. "I need to return home with my son, my family is expecting to see us."

The junior kunoichi barely resisted squealing in delight as she saw the infant, and was tempted to walk over and personally adore him. Her senior however, held her back, and maintained the strict competence of her position.

"Sorry, Ma'am. No exceptions. You'd best stay in one of the hotels and check back with us in the evenings. We'll let you know when civilians can exit into Yu no Kuni."

"Hey, Kurokawa-taichō? You can head back if you want, I'll handle it from here."

Her older colleague raised an eyebrow, "Handle what? Our job with her is done."

"Yeah, but…" She rubbed the back of her neck, perhaps too embarrassed to complete her response. Or perhaps aware that her partner knew her well enough.

"You just want to adore the child don't you, Sorano?" The annoyance in her voice was clear if her deadpan glare hadn't been.

"Perhaps…"

"Bah, fine. Just make sure that that idiot, Habiki is here within ten minutes. Apparently he doesn't understand what 'on time' really means. How that bumbling fool became part of the Kempeitai, I'll never know."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go home and get some rest." Sorano waved her colleague off as she assumed full control of the Northern Gate and as Kurokawa walked away, she could be heard grumbling something about youth and a lack of respect for their elders.

"Now then, let's have a look at this little cutie!"

For a minute she played with the small child, tapping his nose and making silly faces. Taji on the other hand stood there hoping this Konoha shinobi would walk away. "What's his name?"

"Naruto, Oyumi Naruto."

Again, Sorano squealed in absolute excitement as the baby uttered an adorably quiet laugh. "He's so cute! Aren't you Naruto-chan?"

Another minute went by and still Sorano was entranced by the child. Silence was broken only by the squeals of a young teenager and the reserved giggle of a boy no older than twenty-four hours. "So, where's his dad?"

_Damn, she's asking questions. C'mon Taji, don't get lazy now, you've had several years to memorize those alibis, the damn head of the ANBU even encrypted them in letters for you!_

"Oh, he's stuck back home, something about a business venture with Nami no Kuni."

"You're husband's a merchant? Where are you two from?"

"I'm from Yu no Kuni, but he's originally from Kaminari no Kuni, we met on one of his business trips you see."

Sorano's eyes lit up with recognition, and for a brief moment she stopped dead in her tracks. For an endlessly long second, not a single muscle in her body moved - she didn't even blink. "Say, mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Her voice went quiet as she spoke, and the tension in the air was palpable. "What hides in the mountain tops?"

"The Clouds." Taji whispered back.

A small smile grew on Sorano's face, as she drew closer to Taji. "Konoha shinobi are patrolling Yu no Kuni, there seems to have been a border dispute with our very own shinobi and theirs. I can let you out through the North Gate, but you'll be spotted almost immediately."

"Can you cause a distraction?"

"I can try, though I might lose my job for this."

"Does it matter?"

Sorano smirked, "Anything for our country."

The former midwife nodded. "Tell them that the Yondaime just had his children and that it's a time for celebration."

"Hehe, gotcha. Best of luck to you… wait, he had children?"

Instead of responding, Taji simply looked down at Naruto, whose eyes finally opened to reveal orbs of amethyst that gazed innocently back into the world. Quickly after, Sorano's eyes widened in excitement.

"Incredible… the child of one of the greatest shinobi in the world, right here before us. I'm certain that the higher ups will be pleased."

"As am I. Now then, get to it. We don't have much time to do this."

"Of course, of course. Let me go grab some sake and I'll be right back."

"Oh and one more thing?"

Sorano raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Send a letter to Aoi Neko, I won't be able to meet up with her. Keep it vague though. No names or locations."

"Understood."

* * *

"Do you know who I am, mongrel? I am the Guardian Ape of the North, Sōdai of Amaterasu! Lie down and understand what it means to be in the face of greatness!" The white ape roared out, plunging his ōdachi deep into the Kyūbi's flesh before carving a slash through its neck.

As it too attempted to roar in response, a massive iron club smacked its eye as the black Guardian Ape of the South leapt up to aid his brother. "Silence beast! Know your place in the presence of true Yōkai! A pretender like you has no right to even speak!"

Meanwhile, the ritual had been completed. There stood the stone altar for the sealing, low to the ground and in the form of an octagon. Eight points for eight trigrams.

"Where the hell is Namikaze? Time is a commodity here, and we're running dangerously low." Danzō called out impatiently. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was young people. If there was another, it was being late.

"Calm down, Danzō. The man has to retrieve his daughter - whom he just saved from death I might add - and turn her into a Jinchūriki, something that may kill her. Have a little heart."

"A little heart? Hiruzen, Konoha is an hour away from being annihilated by this monster, and you want to me be patient for him?" Anger was visible on his face, as he snorted. Despite the kind words he offered earlier, Danzō still held some level of distrust and aversion to Minato - being one of the few people in the council who voted against him. "We don't have time for that."

"Then go find him and bring him back here."

Before Danzō could reply, their topic of discussion flashed into existence.

"Minato, do you have her?"

"Yes… Tomago-chan is here."

There was a solemn nod from both of the elderly men, "Very well then. Let's begin. Enma-dono!"

Hearing his name, the Monkey King propelled himself off the Kyūbi's snout before landing with a powerful thud. "You called Hiruzen-san?"

"It's time. We need you and the Guardian Apes to restrain the beast so we can perform the Shiki Fujin."

"I see." He looked over to Minato who held a bawling Tomago tightly to his chest. "You are to seal the great beast?"

Startled, the Fourth Hokage looked up from his child and at the towering ape. "Y-yes, Enma-dono." Despite his time with the Toads of Mount Myoboku, seeing a Yōkai as large and physically intimidating as Enma was a completely different story.

"Hmm. Well, my heart goes out to you, Hokage-kun. Perhaps the Shinigami would be willing to allow you into the Heavens for such a heroic and selfless act? Yes, of that, I will make certain." He walked over and placed a massive hand on Minato's shoulder. "Die well for this Great Tree, and you will forever be remembered as a hero."

All Minato could do was nod. Between sacrificing his daughter and possibly losing his son, Minato wondered if being killed here by the Shinigami was perhaps a mercy? Would he be able to live peacefully in the knowledge that he intentionally made Tomago a weapon of war?

A thousand questions raced through his mind as anxiety punched him in the stomach and fear gave him a lobotomy. But, there was one thing that kept him together.

Her.

The mental image of his beautiful wife reminded him that he was not alone. That his children would not live alone in this world - even if it was a world he would no longer exist in. In fact, the entire village would protect them. Everyone that he could think of from Jiraiya - if he wasn't peeping in the onsen - to Kakashi and Guy, and even that old coot, Danzō and that weirdo, Orochimaru. They were all family in one way or another.

Brothers in arms, linked together by the branches and roots of the Great Tree of Konoha.

"Thank you, Enma-dono." As he looked up from the crying visage of Tomago, and back up to the mighty King of the Apes, he realized that he had left just as swiftly as he had arrived. In the distance, Enma could be seen leaping back onto the Kyūbi and shouting orders to the pair of Guardian Apes.

Within seconds, the three apes had smashed the Bijū into the dirt, the two Guardian Apes each pinned a paw in place, while Enma gripped tightly around its snout, preventing any nasty bites or Bijūdamas.

"Minato-kun, it's time."

"Forgive me, Tomago-chan." He placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her down onto the stone altar. Despite how distraught he felt, the faith restored in him by the thought of his family kept him going.

He barely noticed as a stream of tears fell to the ground.

_This is it. My final moment on Earth. Sennin, please, protect my children. Let them live their lives peacefully. And don't let Kushina be too mad with me..._

In the seconds he took to utter his final prayers, one of the Guardian Apes had grown increasingly more frustrated.

"Ningen! You expect me and my brother to just sit here while you pray! Get on with it, before I, Guardian of the North Gate, decide to flay the skin and meat from your bones!" Sōdai howled as he turned his attention to the idle Minato.

Eager to make sure he wasn't reduced to a pile of bones, Minato began to go through the sequence of Hand Seals. The tears continued to fall.

"Brother!" As Minato looked up, what he saw horrified him.

In the White Ape's frustration, he barely noticed the Kyūbi's tails beginning to coil around his leg. In less than a second, one of the beast's arms was all but free, and Sōdai, the Blessed Ape of Amaterasu, was dragged into the sky with nary more resistance than a paper shikigami.

Distracted by his cousin's peril, Enma was hardly ready for the Kyūbi to detonate a Bijūdama in his mouth, and let the force pass through the gaps of his teeth. Thrown aside by the incredible force, the shock of fear rippled through the Monkey King's mind. "Homare! Get out of there!"

Quick to follow his cousin's command, the Black Ape of the South Gate leapt off its paw. But it was too late, a string of fur as hard as steel had quickly wrapped itself around his arm, and he too joined his brother in the skies of Konoha.

Flailed around like kusari-fundo, both were finally smacked into the ground as the Kyūbi plunged its claws deep into their backs. Foul chakra could be seen seeping through its nails, billowing out of its fingers like rolls of fog, and draining the two apes of their life force. The brownish-black hide beneath their fur turned pale and weak, and the skin around their eyes began to sink into pits.

"Release them beast!" Enma shouted at the top of his lungs. But the Nine-Tails, whether out of its ignorance for the common tongue or out of its passion for bloodshed and destruction, didn't even pause to look down at the Monkey King, greatest Elder of the Saru Tribe. As he slammed his hands into the ground, massive swirls of timber rose up like daisies and reached for the Tailed Beast. Branches sprouted jagged needles the size of swords and flung themselves at the beast.

Too driven by rage, the beast cared little as the blades drove themselves deep into its arms and neck, and continued to pour its corruptive energy into these summons until they disappeared or died. "Forgive me, Enma-dono…" As the blood swelled in his throat, Sōdai could take no more. A puff of smoke, and both he and his sword disappeared back to the spirit realm. Soon after, Homare joined him.

As Enma poured more of his energy into the trees, and they thoroughly wrapped themselves around the Tailed Beast, he too could feel his energy leaving him. There was no chakra in this technique, only the soul. "Hokage-kun, hurry…"

Reapplying the hand seals, Minato once again attempted to summon the Shinigami. In a show of intelligence the Kyūbi understood what was going on and howled - raw, corrosive chakra ripe with ancient energy filled its scream and the very ground began to shake. As though a moon had crashed into the surface, explosive vibrations could be felt beneath the shinobi and it felt as though the ground they stood upon would sunder. The rumbles stopped for a brief second, and even the ANBU hidden in amongst the trees with their squads of Jounin signed in relief.

Suddenly, the earth beneath them erupted - everything within a twenty meter radius either shot up into the sky or dipped low into the ground. The very landscape shifted and exploded at its roar, and the remaining shinobi scrambled to evade the attack - some were not so lucky as they were flung into the air or buried beneath rubble. More importantly, the trio of shinobi were trapped beneath a mountain of debris.

As Hiruzen shoved away several rocks, he looked down to see the small form of Tomago. He was insanely lucky to have been able to grab her before the ground completely collapsed. She was still breathing - and crying - thankfully. Another dead infant would not do well on his conscious. "Danzō! Minato! Are you two alright? Can you hear me?"

No more than a meter or so away, he heard the battered voice of his trusted friend. "Hiruzen! We're alright, but Minato's injured and out cold. I'm..." Shimura's voice shuddered for a second, and he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

As they lay beneath the heavy rocks, more debris continued to fall atop them. One the size of his desk nearly crushed his head. "Dammit, we need to find a way out of here!"

"Hiruzen… I can't feel my arm." He whispered out. For once in nearly four decades, Hiruzen heard fear in Danzō's voice. "My eye, Hiruzen…"

"You'll be fine, Danzō. Just relax, I'll find us a way out of here." Sarutobi gathered his resolve, and breathed deeply. Finding some stable ground, he began to push the rocks off his back. "Come on, dammit! Buddha, give me strength!"

More and more rolled off as he pushed himself, driven by the rush of adrenaline. "Danzō, keep talking to me! I need to hear your voice!"

"Hiruzen, I'm not sure…" Shimura choked out, pain filled his senses and darkness took over.

* * *

_By the Sennin, it's so damn cold here!_

Forced to completely avoid Yu no Kuni, Taji had instead moved northwest into another of Konoha's neighbors - this time one that wasn't a vassal nation - Tetsu no Kuni. No more than a few kilometers into the neutral country, and the southeastern forests were quickly becoming less green and more white, shifting into ice-cold taigas, with the distant view of snow-capped mountains lying further to the north.

_If I don't meet up with Yugito, she might come looking here. That on its own could lead to an international incident._

Taji took a second to think over her options, before again reaching into her duffel bag and pulling her Goshiki-Mai. Meticulously selecting the colored grains, she began to lay them down on the ground - she needed some way to tell her comrade that she wouldn't be able to make it to the rendezvous point.

As she knelt down to arrange the rice, she lined them around the base of a tree trunk, laying out the code, 'where the clouds gather'. Nodding, she held onto the gourd and continued to make her way north until she could reach the mountains. Only then could she directly enter Kaminari no Kuni.

She made a habit of stopping every two kilometers and rewriting the same message on the trunk of a tree, unsure of where her associate might come to look for her. But Yugito had always been a keen-eyed and perceptive woman, and would no doubt easily spot the colored rice. But it was not a matter of if she would be able to spot the message, but rather if she would be in the right part of Tetsu no Kuni to spot it.

That and the rice helped to avoid the confusion of backtracking.

The weather and time of day certainly weren't helping either, the snow was all but blinding her on top of the pitch blackness of the sky, with the only source of light being the full moon. She looked down at the bundle of innocence in her arm, sleeping softly in the layers of cloth and wool that surrounded it.

Swallowing a Hyōrōgan to sate her growing appetite, Taji marched on without relent. After hours of walking through the cold, the early lights of dawn seemed to peek over the horizon. There was a sense of relief that surged through her, being able to see clearly in the dense snowy forests, though it seemed to drift away as she again knelt down to leave a message.

For a moment, she paused and in distance, she heard the clatter of horse-hooves, along with the voices and steps of several people. Hastily leaving her message, Taji quickly got up and left her spot.

The voices only continued to get louder and closer. Knowing that they'd be on her in a matter of seconds, she opened her duffel bag and concealed the Goshiki-Mai gourd along with the documents claiming her to be a nurse from Hi no Kuni, resealed it, and fastened the bag around her arm.

_Here they come. _

A horse and its rider were the first things to enter her field of vision. Both were gigantic, the man being at least two meters tall, and the black stallion twice as large as the Sandaime Raikage. The man was dressed in a coal black set of ō-yoroi armor, with a orange cloth wrapped around the waist, a white cloak of fur, and a helm decorated with two golden antlers. Like its rider, the horse was also covered in armor, a bronze barding of karuta plates.

Resting on one of his shoulders was a massive kama-yari, with the side blade held skyward. There was an air of authority that pervaded him, and his eyes constantly criticized and picked apart the world around him. Behind him were about a dozen or so ashigaru, all armed with katanas or yaris, and each wearing sets of beige karuta armor and brown jingasas.

It only took a moment for him to stop and spot the lone woman that stood between the trees. The giant shouted a command to the rest of his unit, flashed the reins on his horse and galloped towards her position, bearing his kama-yari should the need arise.

"Woman! Who are you, and why do you trespass in the great forests of my Lord?" His voice was rough and coarse, guttural even. He was used to giving commands and shouting orders.

"Please forgive me, Samurai-sama. I am lost and recently gave birth my child, Naruto." She gestured to the small bundle in her arms.

The samurai narrowed his eyes, and nudged the blunt tip of his kama-yari into the shoulder of a nearby foot soldier. "You there, Shigekichi, inspect that bundle and confirm that it's actually a child."

The lanky spearmen nodded and carefully trudged through the snow and over to the lone woman. He placed the shaft of his yari between the pit of his shoulder and leaned in towards the cloth bundle. A little hand came right out and grabbed onto his greying mustache, and began to gently tug at it, much to the soldier's chagrin.

"Agh! Yeah, it's a baby alright!" Taji and several of the other ashigaru seemed to laugh in response to the infant's actions. Perhaps it felt emboldened by their laughter as it seemed to pull a little harder, causing Shigekichi further distress. "Ma'am, can you please get your kid to let go?"

"What's the matter Shigekichi, can't handle a baby?" One of his comrades jeered.

"Well I can't just grab its hand! I don't want to hurt the little guy."

"Enough, both of you!" The mounted samurai silenced his two subordinates, before he turned to face Taji. "Woman, you only answered one of my questions. I shall repeat, who are you and where do you hail from?"

"My name is Taji, Oyumi Taji. I'm from Kamari no Kuni, but I was vacationing in Yu no Kuni with my husband to celebrate our marriage just last week."

"On our way out of the country, we were attacked by brigands. My husband and his soldiers stayed to hold them off and he told me to take little Naru here and run away." She began to tear up, adding a little sniffle here or there. "But I fear he is no longer in this world."

Taji began to weep openly at this point, holding her open hand to her eyes. While his ashigaru seemed sympathetic to the matter, and began to whisper amongst themselves, their samurai stood stoic and silent, like a warrior forged from stone. "So you are a civilian, no?"

"Yes… I am."

"I see, and how long have you been out here in the woods?"

"Since last night. Midnight I believe." Another sniffle at the end of her sentence.

Again the massive samurai looked over her, and stopped at her duffel bag. "Oyumi, hand me that bag of yours."

She looked down at the duffel bag that was slung around her arm, "This one, sir?"

"Yes. Hand it over."

Taji did her best to hide her nervousness, even after being a ninja for nearly two decades, moments like this still grated against her confidence. As she handed him the bag, he snatched it from her grasp, and methodically shuffled through its contents. She heard the clattering of the glass formula bottles, one of which he withdrew from the bag for further inspection.

"I presume for your child?" He asked, holding one of the bottles up.

"Yes, my Lord. It's for my little Naruto." She nuzzled her head against his eliciting a cute response from the boy, and even a few of the foot soldiers around them seemed to find it adorable.

"And to clarify, you said that he was born recently, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

_Is he getting suspicious? Maybe if my breasts had been bigger I could pull off being his mother a lot easier._

He glared down at her from atop his ebony steed, looking over her body from head to toe.

_Now's not the time for that Taji! Save that for when we get home safely. I may need to resort to a second plan… _

"Also, as you can see, my documents are in there, including my marriage certificate and my stay at Yu no Kuni."

As he continued to rummage through, Taji slowly reached into an interior pocket of her kimono and could feel the cold metal of her shuriken with the tips of her fingers. Last to be withdrawn and inspected were her assortment of documents, something he did for several anxiously long minutes. Each time he finished a paper, he would glance over at her with cold brown eyes that easily spoke of his distaste for the situation.

Thankfully, after a few minutes, he gave a shrill whistle through his fingers and one of the ashigaru quietly walked over.

"Nakamura, have the men comb through the area, see if they find anything suspicious. Tell them to either collect or document it and report to me when they get back to the castle, inspect this area for no more than ten minutes." The giant whispered.

The smaller man nodded before returning to the squad of ashigaru and quietly relaying the orders. The rest of the men began to do the same as they fanned out to search high and low for anything suspicious the woman may have left behind.

Returning the documents to their bag, he shifted the weight around one last time, raising an eyebrow at how heavy it felt, for such little content.

"You'll ride with me, we shall return to Ashina Castle and report this to my Lord. Your fate is up to him. But cross me, and I'll have you crushed beneath Onikage's hooves."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, my Lord." She bowed deeply, finally letting out her breath.

He nodded, before he called out again to one of the ashigaru, "Shigekichi, come here!"

The smaller man jogged over, and gave a salute to his lord. "Yes sir?"

"Carry the baby, we are to return to Ashina Castle. When we arrive, see to it that the child is inspected by the physician." His tone was absolute, and left no room for opposition or hesitation.

Shigekichi bowed low and extended his hands to hold the baby. Taji reluctantly handed the child to footman, but after a second or two, cautiously handed him Naruto. For a minute or so, she showed him the best way to carry the infant, and he took quickly to her instructions - perhaps he had his own children? She finally handed him a bottle of formula before returning to the mounted samurai.

"Come then, we ride for Ashina." He extended his hand and gently pulled her onto the back of the saddle. As Taji wrapped her arms around the cloth lining his waist, the samurai gently poked the back of his Waraji into the horse's sides, and lightly snapped the reins, sending the horse trodding forward.

Shigekichi quickly followed behind them on foot, and as he looked one last time to the rest of his squad before joining the samurai, the burly figure of Nakamura Kazuma noticed something at the base of one of the nearby trees.

Rice. Colored rice, to be specific.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by as the massive samurai and the ashigaru named Shigekichi had escorted the woman and child to the castle. During their trek, she had seen several odd occurrences - in particular, high-flying kites that loomed further beyond the height of the pine trees, and she got the feeling that she was being watched from the depths of the forest.

Despite her anxiety, the man in front of her spoke little as they quietly marched through the snowy forest; the only sound that permeated the air were the giggles of Naruto and the stamp of iron hooves on the ground.

But finally, she was greeted with a full view of Ashina Castle, unhindered by neither the forest nor the light snowfall. It was a gigantic fortress of stone, ceramic, wood, and iron; located close to the edge of a nearby valley - and as they walked near the cliff face she could see several towns that lay under the Ashina's gaze. Further down the end of the valley, she could see a chain of mountains that spanned from far beyond the horizon to directly behind the grand castle. Streams and rivers surged from the mountains, bringing forth water that shined with the sun's brilliant light.

As they drew closer, she could see even more detail: hundreds if not thousands of men marched throughout the castle and across its battlements, with samurai hidden amongst the legions of ashigaru. Civilians could be heard as they mingled with one another in the lower reaches of the castle, where merchants sold their wares to everyone who could be bothered, and farmers entered the gates with wagons full of winter crops, ready to be sold at the market.

It was like a strange and ancient combination of Hi no Kuni's Capital and Kumogakure - a weird blend of military and civilian activity with an aesthetic that hearkened back to older times.

"We're here. Say nothing and remain quiet."

True to his command, she said nothing and simply held tighter around his waist.

A couple minutes rolled by and as they passed through the castle's massive gates, Taji was surprised at the local population's reaction. Expectedly, every ashigaru and samurai saluted or bowed to the mounted warrior however, many civilians smiled and waved to the man. A handful of women even got close and offered up flowers, while children would seem to be more focused his horse, and fed him small cubes of sugar or loose strands of hay.

"Hey, get out of here you kids! Don't block Gyoubu-sama's path!" The ashigaru, Shigekichi shouted out. "We don't need to have some kids brains lining the street."

The children collectively squealed in mock disgust, before they dispersed back into the crowds, eager to watch the samurai from afar. Another few minutes passed as the group continued up into the upper echelons of the castle. Smooth-talking merchants were soon replaced by chatting soldiers, diligent farmers replaced by organized quartermasters, beautiful women by the elite samurai of the Ashina Clan, and the playful children by trained packs of wolves and hounds.

_Now this is more like home. _

From what she remembered from her early years in Kumogakure, the military had its fingers deep into every fabric of society. Two-thirds of the city's population were military or retired from what she recalled, and everyone was trained in some kind of self-defense. But this was a completely different story.

Gone were the familiar colors of the white and blue sashes of Kumo shinobi, instead replaced by glittering plates of sterling iron, the faded sheen of karuta and kikko manchiras that adorned the chests of nearly every ashigaru, and the worn beige of tough leather that served as the soldiers' protection. She could even see her distorted reflection in the black metal of a samurai's kabuto.

Said samurai bowed respectively to his mounted compatriot, "Gyoubu-sama, I see you have returned."

"Indeed I have, Yamauchi-san. Tell me, do you know if Ashina-sama is busy at the moment?" His voice was still gruff, further embittered by his cold march back to castle.

"I am uncertain. I witnessed Mifune-dono and his retainers enter the city not a few hours earlier, I am lead to believe that they are currently drinking."

"Thank you, and shall I see you at dinner tonight?"

Yamauchi shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. Apparently some bandits have set up a series of camps north of the valley, and I have my orders to clear them out."

"Will your brothers be joining you?"

The younger samurai tilted his head in thought, before he decided on an answer. "Shigenori-kun might, but he's still a bit green behind the ears."

"And Shikibu-san?"

"We both know he guards Ashina-sama relentlessly. The chances of Shikibu leaving his side are nil."

"I suppose that's true. Well then, I believe that is enough idle chatter for now." He tossed his colleague a casual wave of goodbye. "Until we meet again, Yamauchi-san."

"Farewell, Gyoubu-sama."

Finally, they had made it to the summit of the mountain fortress, and reached the center of Ashina castle, the palace. Towers had been erected everywhere, all geometrically designed in a trigram around the central tower that stood at the top of the main hall, and to its sides stood four additional towers all constructed interconnectedly. The halls were well lit, where an assortment candles and lanterns brought light to the castle's otherwise darkened rooms and corridors.

"Behold, the glory of the Ashina."

_Glorious indeed. _

There was little to no architecture like this in neither Hi no Kuni nor Kaminari no Kuni, where nearly all traces of the old world had been wiped clean by mandate of the Daimyōs and their city renovations. Suddenly, the horse came to a stop as the samurai dismounted just ahead of the doors, and allowed a pair of ashigaru to pull in the reins of Onikage and lead him to the stables.

After he grabbed his kama-yari from its saddle, he turned over to Shigekichi. "Head to the physician, and do not return the child to his mother until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." The veteran ashigaru saluted beneath his metal jingasa, before he headed in a different direction than them entirely. The faint giggle of Naruto could still be heard as the pair disappeared into a nearby building.

"Come, stay in front of me at all times, and as I said before. Utter not a single word and speak only when spoken to."

Again, Taji nodded silently. These weren't the people to piss off - one wrong move and she could end up with her throat torn out. But as she made one final glance around the entrance courtyard, she noticed something rather odd. A number of figures stood or crouched silently around the rooftops, without any sign of movement or life - not even the telltale rise and fall of a chest.

They were practically statues hewn from stone that held an eternal watch over the palace grounds.

Eventually they arrived at to a room near the top of the tower, where the sliding door alone was guarded by a pair of samurai. So cautious were they, that the moment they heard the pair's footsteps on the stairway, Taji heard them draw their swords. But, as the full height of Gyoubu made it through the entryway of the stairwell, they immediately sheathed their weapons and bowed low.

"Gyoubu-sama, Isshin-sama is currently entertaining a guest."

"So I have been told. I must speak with him as quickly as possible however."

"War?"

"Invasion?"

The two bodyguards quickly asked, the pair were inseparable cousins - such a familial bond made for good protectors to the lord of the land.

"No, a plea from this young woman. She seeks refuge and an escort back to Kaminari no Kuni."

"Ah, I see."

"Very well."

The shorter of the two cousins knocked on the wooden frame of the sliding door, before quietly opening them. The giant slowly walked inside, certain to remove his kogake and leave them outside of the door, with Taji doing the same. As they stepped in, she could feel the soft yet taut texture of the tatami floor, and stretched her toes in a bridled act of exhaustion.

_Can't give up the act now, Taji. Come on, follow through. We're almost at the finish line. _

Several men stood in the room, while the two most central sat comfortably down on the tatami matt as they faced one another in a game of shogi - coupled with a healthy dose of sake. A bodyguard stood at the flank of either of the men, the ones on the left bore scars on the right sides of their faces, but the ones on the right starkly contrasted their counterparts with their heavy plating and sasaho and jumonji yaris.

On the left was the most renowned samurai in the world and the official Daimyō of Tetsu no Kuni, Mifune Toshirō. He sat calmly dressed in a muted violet kimono, his head covered in its usual bandage wraps. His long grey hair and fu manchu were finely combed, and reached down to the low of his back.

Opposite of him was someone she had never seen before - though she suspected he was something of a general, if not a field commander. Battle scars littered his skin as the largest of them carved down his left eye, and he sat there dressed in a very loose and open white kimono that showed most of his chest down to the center of his abs.

The simplest way to describe him was old. Very old. While his skin was still pulled firmly against his flesh and bones and rippled with muscles, his hair was snow white and his complexion was a yellowish-tan. Despite their lack of color, his mustache and beard still proudly sprouted from his face and were combed and trimmed semi-neatly.

Again, as she looked up into the massive open ceiling and saw the criss-crossing wood beams, she saw the same figures from the courtyard here, as they stood ominously above them - like birds of prey patiently waiting for the right moment to strike.

The old man on the right took another drink of his sake, his face flushed red from the alcohol. "Bahaha! Come on Toshirō, take another drink! It won't kill you any more than the last!"

_Wow, way to subvert expectations... this is the head of the Ashina clan?_

"Isshin, we've been drinking for the last two hours. I'm not even sure if it'd be safe for me to return home today."

The Ashina man scoffed. "And? Just stay here for the night, you'll wake up feeling as right as rain! I swear to you, there is no better place in Tetsu no Kuni than Ashina castle. Just ask anyone here!"

Mifune gently stroked his beard as he considered the offer. "Perhaps…" He stopped as he turned and noticed the samurai and woman that stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, may we help you?"

He bowed deeply in the presence of the lords, "Forgive my intrusion, Ashina-sama, Mifune-sama. But this woman was desperate to speak to you."

As he nudged Taji forward into the room, she took a few cautious steps forward before speaking. "My name is Oyumi Taji, I thank you for hearing my request."

Neither said a word, and instead Isshin simply gestured for her to continue.

"My husband and I had recently been in Yu no Kuni where we celebrated the birth of our child, Naruto. As we attempted to leave, we were attacked by bandits. My husband, Takumo, told me to run as fast as I can with Naruto, and try to find help. I ran for hours until I ended up in your forest, Ashina-sama."

"I see. And I presume you want us to assist your husband?"

"I believe that my husband is already dead. A dozen bandits attacked our carriage, and I am all but certain that they have…" Tears begin to gather at her eyes as she pricked a small needle into her arm, a trick she learned to cry at a moment's notice.

"Say no more." He stated and faced her with a polite smile. He too was well versed in the hell that bandits could raise.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, and continued to speak. "All I ask is that my child and I be escorted to Kaminari Kuni so that we may return home."

"Yes, I'm certain that can be arranged. If Gyoubu-san was willing to bring you here, then I trust his judgement."

"Oh, Sennin! Thank you, Ashina-sama!"

Taji could hear the samurai behind speak quietly to his comrades, as he issued another order. Footsteps followed soon after.

"Though, I do ask that you stay in Ashina for a night or two."

"Of course, my Lord. Though if it is not too impolite, may I ask why?"

"You two are foreigners, and I'd rather the physicians take a thorough look at both of you to ensure that there are no diseases that you may bring with you. I'd rather not wake up to find my ashigaru all coughing up blood or something of the like."

Toshirō leaned over, closer to Taji and held his hand parallel to the side of his mouth. "Forgive my Shogun, he can be a tad bit paranoid."

Isshin smiled as he took another swig from his o-choko. "I prefer the term cautious, Mifune. We samurai are survivors!" His smile soured, "And our caution is the very reason we have survived in a world that has no care for us."

"Which is why we must remind the world that we still have a part to play. We must open up to the world."

The Ashina head sneered in response, "Open up? That's how we get killed, Toshirō. When wolves dressed in sheepskin creep into our lands because we decided to open our borders, what part will Tetsu no Kuni play as our people are raped and slaughtered like animals?"

"Isshin, you overthink things! Welcoming visitors into this country will not result in our immediate destruction." Toshirō countered as he stood up from the table and crossed his arms.

"I beg to differ!"

As the two came to a stand still, they both realized that their guest still stood in front of them, awkwardly unsure of what to do in the present situation.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I doubt you've any interest in our country's politics with everything you've been through these last few days."

Isshin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as the crimson flush of his cheeks became ever brighter. "Ah, yes, our deepest apologies, Oyumi-chan. Please, Gyoubu-san, take her to one of the bedrooms in the castle."

"As you wish, Ashina-sama." Again, he bowed low and reverently to his master, and stood back up to once again guide Taji.

Suddenly, she heard someone vigorously run up the steps of the tower, along with a shout from the guards. "Yield, ashigaru! Ashina-sama will see to you in a minute, he is currently entertaining guests."

"Please, this is urgent! I'm under orders from Gyoubu-sama!"

The doors were pulled open as said samurai stepped out into the antechamber. "Yes, Nakamura?"

The stout man was completely drenched in sweat, having seemingly run from their patrol site all the way to the castle.

"Gyoubu-sama, we found this in the forest." He held out his hand and poured several grains of variously colored rice. "According to Takahashi, they're only used by shinobi."

_Oh fuck._

He turned around completely to face the room as he drew his spear and pointed it directly at Taji's throat. Everyone in the room jumped up and drew their weapons as well, all save for Taji who held her hands up and tried to calm the situation.

"I'm sorry, but what's happening?"

"You're under arrest, spy. Drop your bag and you'll be detained immediately for questioning."

"No! Please, I've done nothing!"

"Very well then, if you've nothing to hide, then hand over your bag!" Gyoubu shouted, the hook of his spear mere centimeters away from her head.

Taji choked on her spit and tried her best to maintain her resolve. "But you already checked it, Gyoubu-sama."

"That was an order, woman. Hand me the bag or I shall cut you down." His voice was like steel - cold and rough, and it took much of her will to resist obeying him.

_Fuck it. Either I die here or I try to kill them and escape with Naruto… _

Taji slowly lowered her duffel bag, all the while she withdrew several several shuriken from a hidden compartment. Her actions did not go unnoticed however.

There was a whistle that pierced the moment's tension, it was the hiss of whirling of steel.

_Shuriken._

Her realization came too little too late as two windmill shuriken flew at her at high speeds. One tore right through her bag and drove deep into the side of her wrist, while other dug deeper into the bones of her shoulder. A second later and all of her incriminating items sprung loose onto the floor.

Her firecrackers, her rice gourd, shuriken, kunai, and tantō; they all spilled like organs though the result was just as deadly for Taji.

She collapsed onto one of the wooden frames in a pool of blood. Though several of the samurai in the room showed visible disgust at the woman's bloody collapse, the silent and deadly shinobi of the Ashina clan held little remorse for their swift show of force.

_No, I can't die here. Not yet, not now. Not when I'm so close to victory! _

She vainly attempted to reach over and grab something, anything. Her efforts were rewarded when she clumsily managed to grab a handful shuriken, and hurled them with what remained of her strength. Isshin, easily defended himself with his katana, as each precise deflection was accompanied by the sharp ping of steel.

The response to her final act of espionage was a brutal death, as one of the shinobi deftly leapt down onto the tatami floor, drew his kusarigama, and tore her throat right open without a second thought.

The last thing Taji saw was the stoic frown plastered onto the wooden tengu mask that adorned the shinobi's face and the shroud of striped white feathers that covered his back.

"Search her supplies."

The shinobi nodded and began to carefully pick apart the dead woman's items.

Once more, the sounds of feet echoed through the tower as two pairs made their way up stairs. "Gyoubu-sama, I brought the boy as you… instructed."

It was Shigekichi, who was completely dumbfounded as he looked at the body of Oyumi Taji. Before he could even speak, Gyoubu answered his question. "She was a spy, and had to be silenced."

"Gyoubu-sama, Ashina-sama." The shinobi said quietly, his soft voice muffled by his wooden Tengu mask, as he stood and held up a Kumogakure head protector that was splashed in blood. "It appears that she was a Kumogakure nin."

Words seemed to elude him as surprise overwhelmed his train of thought. He could only stand there and look down at the now orphaned Naruto, whose laughs had died down as he looked up curiously at the saddened ashigaru.

For a moment, Gyoubu looked at the child before he turned to face the Shogun, "Ashina-sama, your orders?"

Silence was all that permeated the room as Isshin combed his hand through his trimmed beard and pondered. "Send an envoy to the border of Kaminari no Kuni, and see if he can be returned to Kumogakure."

"Hold on, Isshin. This woman was a spy, we don't even know if she really was from Kaminari no Kuni, much less if this was her child."

The tall samurai nodded in agreement and looked to his master, "If I may, Ashina-sama?"

"Speak, Gyoubu-san."

"I do not believe that she was his mother. She stated that he was born recently, yet her breasts were not swollen. I believe that she intended to steal the child and bring him to Kumogakure."

"Yes," Mifune affirmed, "That's certainly a possibility, and I'm starting to see why they wanted him. Have you noticed it too, Isshin?"

"Oh, you mean the well of chakra in this infant?"

"Precisely! Ashigaru-san, bring the child here for a minute, would you?"

Shigekichi bowed as he took off his jingasa. "Of course, Mifune-sama."

After he managed to remove his hat and kogate without disturbing the young boy, he tiptoed his way into the room. The two samurai removed their glasses of sake and the shogi board from the chabudai, as the soldier gently laid down the baby.

"Did Dogen-hakase say anything about the child?"

"Yes, he mentioned his birthmark. Dogen-hakase said that they didn't look normal, and that 'given his chakra' he could be something not entirely human."

Isshin turned to Mifune with a bit of a confused look. "Not human? Does he mean to say that this child is a Yōkai?"

"I believe he referred to him as a 'Hanyou'."

"I suppose it's possible. If the kappa can steal my damn cucumbers, then who's to say that they couldn't breed with a human?" Many of the samurai shuddered at that thought, revolted by the images that passed through their minds.

"Perhaps you shouldn't use that as an example, Isshin." Mifune cringed.

"Duly noted, friend. Duly noted."

"Regardless, we need to make a decision regarding the child."

"Agreed. Maybe we should just send him to an orphanage and allow him to be adopted." He stated as he combed through his beard. "Leave us."

The rest of the samurai bowed dutifully to their lord and Daimyō, careful to avoid stepping on the corpse near the exit. All that remained were the shinobi that hid quietly in the open ceiling.

"While I am inclined to agree with that decision, do you not think it would be a waste of potential?"

"I am aware of that, Toshirō. But if this boy is a Hanyou, who's to say that Kumogakure does not simply invade to take him back?"

"It's possible, Isshin. But let's be honest here. You've been patiently waiting for a good reason to join a war for the last fifteen years."

The clan head smirked, "Perhaps…"

"So would you really be opposed to adopting the boy? Besides I remember you telling me you've always wanted a son."

Isshin groaned as he stood up and walked away from the conversation, and gazed out into the great lands of Ashina.

The rivers and streams brought fresh water from the mountain springs, said to rejuvenate those who drank it. And if what the Shinshoku said was true, then it was blessed by Izanagi himself when he had carved those springs into the mountains with the legendary, Amenonuhoko.

There were many things that Ashina Isshin feared in this world, but death had never been one of them. Rather, he feared what would happen to this land after he passed from Earth to Heaven - what would happen without its legendary Shogun?

A particular shinobi had made abundantly clear what would happen - once word of their sacred water made it to the world beyond their borders, foreign powers would do everything in their power to seize it. Even if that meant wiping out every man, woman, and child that held allegiance to Ashina.

As Isshin held a hand up, he could see his veins pressed tightly up against his skin, and knew that death would take him soon. He had no wife, no children to pass on his name or his skill. Yet, here lay an innocent child with no background but was filled with immense power.

Perhaps this was Amaterasu's way of protecting the land?

"Very well. I shall adopt the child. Naruto was what she called him, wasn't it?"

"I believe so."

The Shogun of Tetsu no Kuni kneeled low as he delicately lifted the child off from the chabudai, "Yes, Ashina Naruto. You will be both my son and my student; my heir and my blessing!"

The young boy seemingly grinned at his new name, and his innocent and childish laughter brought smiles to the stone-hearted shinobi that hid above them.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Blinding light was all that Shimura Danzō could see as he woke up. The bright lights that surrounded him contrasted heavily with the dark grey skies in his peripheral, where little light managed to seep in. Slowly but surely, his vision began to clear, and he realized two things: he was in a hospital, and he could only see out of his left eye.

As he attempted to reach up with his right arm, he found it completely immobile - wrapped in thick plaster casting. When he tried to move his fingers, spikes of pain shot through his arm and he dropped the idea completely. He used his left hand this time, and as he felt the patch and bandages that covered his right eye, it felt hollow - like an empty pit of skin.

His whole body pained and ached as though it had been crushed, "Divine Buddha, what happened last night?"

Then the memories came.

The dead.

The chaos.

The beasts.

And finally, his friend.

"Hiruzen…"

Panic filled Danzō's mind and body, and the sudden rush of adrenaline energized him enough to try and escape the hospital bed. As the chakra and heart monitors were forcefully disconnected, he could hear the pitter-patter of several pairs of footsteps from down the nearby hallway.

"I need to find Hiruzen!"

"Sir, please sit back down!" A trio of nurses rushed into the room and tried to calm him. "You're in no condition to move around."

Most men would have been forced down by the women and quickly sedated until they could completely heal from their wounds. But Danzō was not most men, and her words meant little to him as she shoved them back with what little strength he could muster.

While normally a calm and patient man, he could find little room for either of those two qualities at the thought that his closest friend could be in mortal danger.

"Piss off! I'm the damn ANBU Commander of this village, and I'll say when I'm in no condition!" Though sapped of any real strength, pure adrenaline - and morphine - kept him alive and deluded his body's true state.

"Go get Tsunade-sama! Sir, please calm down, now is not the time to overexert yourself." She placed her hands on his shoulders, in an attempt to steady his movements and pacify his already panicked nerves.

_Calm down?_

"Calm down? This is no time to be calm, woman!" As he struggled to balance himself, he weakly slapped away her hands. "My friend is in danger and he needs my help! Get the hell off of me…"

At this point, Danzō could only wheeze and cough out his commands, as the lack of an morphine iv in his veins began to take its toll.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Another person came into the room and the two present nurses cleared out of her way. "Danzō, are you disobeying your nurse's instructions? Sit the hell down!"

"That lack of respect and that anger… Tsunade."

"Good observation, now would you like to explain to me what the hell it is that you're doing?" Her arms were firmly crossed as she looked on at her sensei's colleague - who had always seemed to be the weird estranged uncle of their little 'family unit'.

"I'm…I." Everything slowed down as he caught his breath and the pain and the aches began to slowly return to him. "I need to find Hiruzen. Where is he?"

Tsunade's scowl softened into a sorrowful gaze, "Danzō…"

"Please, Tsunade. I know we've never seen eye-to-eye, before. But please, tell me."

She turned to the other nurses in the room and spoke solemnly, "Leave us."

As they all bowed politely and rushed off to the next patient, Tsunade closed the doors and completely opened the blinds to reveal a stormy sky that poured down a torrent of rain.

"Tsunade…"

Unable to look him in the eye, she continued to stare out into the village. "He's dead."

Though the monitor remained steady, Danzō felt as though his heart stopped. "No."

"What?" When she turned back around to face the elderly man, she saw him try to smile.

"You jest, no? Hiruzen, he's alive isn't he? I'm sure he's just giving a speech to the people of Konoha! Yes, yes, I'm certain!"

"Danzō…"

"That's Hiruzen for you! Yes, never concerned for his own safety - it's about the people he always said." A chuckle barely escaped his mouth as more pain exploded into his ribs. Yet, he continued on. "Heheheh, I'm sure that in a few minutes he'll come right though that door with a pot of Genmaicha tea and, and…"

Tsunade walked up to him and gently hugged him. "I'm sorry, Danzō. Sensei sacrificed himself last night for the Shiki Fūjin. He's gone…"

"My old friend…." He trailed off. "Gone, just like that. All in the blink of an eye." He tried to snap his fingers with his good one hand, but Tsunade simply closed his hand.

"It's okay, Danzō. We all have to move on." Tsunade whispered.

As she held him closer, she could feel him rest his head into her arm, and soon after, felt a silent stream of tears run into the fabric of her haori. But he refused to utter a sound - not even a whimper or a groan.

Their tears fell silently together.

* * *

**So I'm taking a break from my other story and Sekiro has been an extremely fun game to play, if not extremely aggravating. Enjoy, leave a review to let me know what you think, or PM me if you've got questions. I'd like to thank Alvor the Warhawk and Milennial for helping me with this story, they were there to help me bounce around a lot of these ideas and make edits. **

**Have a good one folks. **


	2. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Chapter II: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained**

* * *

As the warm rays of the morning sun shone down upon the waking world, the Earth chose to greet the sky. Scarlet and vermillion leaves flaunted their beauty while the trees that bore them waved to the Heavens as if to welcome Amaterasu herself, and the snow-capped mountains sung their windy psalms that traveled deep into the valley below. It was a calming sort of peace, something that could bring even the most restless of warlords and beasts into lull.

And yet…

"Again!"

A pair of sturdy bokutō clashed as master and student continued to practice their daily kata. Even so, each strike was precise and thoughtful, slow but not without purpose. Suddenly moments of peace would erupt into violent bouts of swordplay as both sides struck aggressively at one another. But soon after, it would return to a silent struggle of patience and reflexes.

Both were dressed in the teal shitagi and hakama of the dojo, darkened further by the sweat of training. The master, an older man, at least in his fifties with a full set of gray hair, stood with his wooden sword held above his head, poised to slam it down onto his opponent.

The student, a young boy, no older than six, stood quietly as he held his bokutō in front of his waist, the tip angled to strike at the throat of his teacher. His figure was well proportioned, if slightly on the lanky side, and held a pale complexion to match. There was a slight sheen of sweat to his neatly trimmed blond hair, but his breath was as steady as his posture - firm and stoic.

For a moment, neither moved from their positions in the dojo, as though rooted into the ground like elder trees. After what felt like minutes passed by, there was a moment of hesitation in the student's stance, wherein he began to reel the bokutō in toward his body. Without a second thought, the master took a step forward and swung his sword down like an axe. But as the student moved to raise his bokutō in defense, the master angled his weapon slightly to the right and changed its descent into a withdraw.

With his student locked into a defensive posture by his attack, he drew his bokutō back and launched a quick thrust to the young boy's now vulnerable throat. The student hastily brought his weapon down to catch the attack, but it proved pointless all the same. The training weapon lightly tapped his pectoral - in reality, often a fatal blow.

With a quiet sigh, the student stepped back and relaxed his hold on the bokutō, gripping it now by the wooden blade. The master gestured for the young boy to take a seat, and the two formally sat on the cold wood floors, their legs folded inwards as they sat atop the rear of their calves.

"You performed acceptably, I suppose. However, there is much that needs to be improved." His voice was old and weary, but at the same time, cold and professional; impartial and serious.

Still, the child said nothing. Only patiently waiting for his master to continue.

"Explain your mistakes to me."

The child bowed respectfully before he spoke, his voice was gentle but without frailty. A quiet hush that resembled his teacher, but lacked his certainty and conviction. "I fell for your trick and was left open."

The master raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"I was too passive and I failed to follow up after my counters." His tone was cold but showed a sign of hesitance - a cover for his shame, perhaps?

Regardless, the master nodded his head in confirmation. "Good, Naruto. Even if you make mistakes here, so long as you learn from them, then you have taken something from our lesson. You must become more willful in combat, by allowing yourself to be put on the defensive, you have already lost."

Naruto bowed again in acknowledgement. "I understand. Thank you, Saze-sensei."

"Pick up your bokutō, we will start again."

Before either of the two could adopt a stance, the sliding doors to the room opened and a new figure walked in. Both the master and student bowed low. "Ashina-sama, I am surprised to see you."

As he walked through the doorway, Ashina Isshin slowly made his way to the pair. "Hehehe, everyone is surprised to see me nowadays." His smile was warm like the sun's embrace, and could make even the coldest of samurai open up.

"Good morning, otou-sama." There was a soft smile on Naruto's face, but he said nothing more.

"And a good morning to you, Naruto-kun. Training well I hope?"

"Of course, otou-sama."

"Good, good, my boy. Now then, Saze-kun! I hate to interrupt my son's training, but do you mind if we speak privately for a few minutes?"

"Not at all, Ashina-sama. Naruto, rest for a moment while we speak." Saze pointed to the adjacent room and his student nodded silently as he stood up and followed his instructions.

While the two began to talk, Naruto approached the far window and quietly worked to open, unlocking the bolt and sliding it to the side. He was immediately greeted with a rush of cool air that surged through the dojo, and could hear his father complain about the chill of the draft. His bokutō was placed gently down by the side of the window, and he peered out into the area below.

The height of the Ashina Castle was immense, and much like a pagoda, it was comprised of numerous floors. Near the top was the dojo where young and old samurai trained in the ways of the Ashina clan, and refined their skills with the blade so as to emulate their clan head's martial prowess.

But beneath the tower, it was just another usual day for the people of Ashina. Merchants and farmers went about their business while children played in the streets only to move aside as patrols of samurai and ashigaru reentered the gates. It was a routine but soothing sight to Naruto, who looked on in silent amazement as people went in and out of the city.

There was one thing that caught his eye however, a break from the norm of the usual patrols. Interested, the clan heir knocked on the exterior of the window, just beneath the tile roofs, and after a few seconds, a masked figure shrouded in striped feathers hung upside down from the edge. "You called, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, may I possibly borrow that, umm." He stumbled on his words for a moment, unsure of its exact name. "It's the... your eye thing?"

"My lord?"

Naruto stood silent for a moment as he tapped his foot on the ground, and did his best to remember a name - or at least how to describe it. "The mono… monaclar, no. The manocul?"

"Oh, my monocular?"

He vigorously nodded his head, "Yes, that. May I?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Even upside down, the shinobi withdrew the monoscope from his sash without issue before he handed it over to the young lord.

"Thank you, Yotaka-san." Said shinobi bowed as best as he could before he returning to his station. The young lord removed the cover around its glass optics, and proceeded to twist and then extend the bamboo tube.

As he looked out towards the gate, he reaffirmed his gaze over a pair of unusual people who walked in through the gate. One was clearly a shinobi, dressed in a persimmon-colored garb and armed with a black-iron ono. Though shinobi were not much of an oddity in Ashina - especially given how frequently Naruto interacted with the Nightjar - it was his companion that peaked his interest.

On the shinobi's back was a young girl who couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than Naruto. Despite her rather haggard clothing, it clashed with her healthy body, revealing little to nothing of her station. Whether she was a peasant or a noble was completely beyond him.

But there was one thing that struck him instantly: her beauty. It was bewitching - though if he were ever asked such a question, he'd be loathe to respond.

"She must be a princess… she's so pretty." He whispered to himself, all but enraptured by her.

With hair like dark oak and gentle features, she was prettier than any of the other girls he had seen in Ashina.

"Maybe I should try to talk to her? No that's stupid." He sighed and rested the device on the sill.

Doubt began to creep into his voice, poisoning what was once a stoic confidence. "What would I even say? Would she even want to listen?"

His ramblings were interrupted when he felt the pat of cold wood rest on his shoulder.

"Cease your mindless prattle and pick up your bokutō." Saze Jinsuke's cold voice pierced through his captivation like a wicked blade.

Without speaking, he again knocked on the roof and, again, the tengu-masked shinobi appeared upside down. Naruto handed him the monoscope and bowed in thanks before he retrieved his training sword.

Once the two returned to the center of the room, they began to posture themselves and take their stances.

"Again!"

* * *

"Again!"

The proverbial - and in this case, literal - phrase of 'getting back on the horse' was extremely popular among the regiments of mounted samurai, particularly towards the new blood, many of whom had experienced the literal definition as they were thrown from atop their horses and had been painfully welcomed by the cold earth.

It was all Naruto could think of as his young foal bolted and threw him to the floor for the sixteenth time in the last hour. Nearby was Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa - the Demon of the Seven Spears of Ashina, who rode almost patronizingly atop the massive form Onikage, whose rank breath rose like a hot cloud of steam in the late Autumn air.

His orders were extremely simple at first glance - mount the horse, and ride from one end of the courtyard to the other without falling. Like any child, Naruto expected for this to be a cakewalk; a small test before he would learn mounted combat and archery. And of course, like any child, he was thoroughly disappointed by the monumental difficulty of a seemingly simple task. Still, the boy said nothing and refused to complain, even as he felt his muscles ache and sting with pain. It was not in the nature of a man of Ashina to complain - at least not in front of his betters.

Gyoubu for his part, bellowed at Naruto like a vicious field commander. If the boy was anything like his father, he was prideful and would do everything in his power to overcome a challenge.

Pushing his spurs into the back of his horse, he trotted over to the young boy as he struggled to remount. "Surely this is a bad joke? How can the heir of Ashina be so pitiful that he can barely even mount his horse? I'm certain that even a woman could do your job a thousand times better!"

Naruto chose wisely not to respond, and instead grit his teeth as he slowly got back onto his feet. His hands were raw from the dozen or so times he had been thrown to the ground, abraded by rock and stone and smeared a filthy brown by sweat and dirt. Again and again, he rose to mount the horse, but each time was met with a disappointing failure. The furthest he had brought it was three meters before being forced to start over.

More time passed, until again Gyoubu spoke, his voice like thunder. "Enough! As pathetic and disgraceful as that was to watch, I will grant you clemency as a beginner. But continue to fail and I'll see to it that you're cleaning the stables until the day you die!"

With shame, Naruto looked to the ground and at the young horse besides him. He could barely muster the courage to respond to his teacher, much less meet his disappointed gaze. "Forgive me, sensei."

The mounted samurai scoffed, "I do not want an apology, brat! I want results!"

"I… I understand."

Gyoubu shook his head before he moved away from the young lord. "Go to Dogen-hakase and make sure there's no serious damage. Dismissed."

Naruto was dead silent as he walked out of the courtyard with what little remained of his resolve. Even as passersby bowed respectfully to the clan heir, he could barely gather the will to so much as nod back. As he crossed the wooden drawbridge and made his way up the steps that led to the castle's keep, he couldn't help but sigh as he pictured his disappointed father.

A stern but loving man, Isshin's disappointment was perhaps worse than any punishment the man could've issued short of a thrashing.

As he tilted his head up, and gazed at the zenith of the castle's height, he could see the vigilant patrols of Yotaka, or Nightjar shinobi that guarded Ashina from above. Their dark kites floated ominously above the skyline and he could just barely make out the partial glimmer of the kusarigama and shuriken fastened to their thighs. Otherwise, they were all but invisible.

Instead of entering the central structure, he took a slight right and walked to a building built adjacently. Like most everything else in the country, it was designed traditionally but lacked the pristine and fragile tatami floors. Replaced by wood polished and modeled so finely that it was practically flawless.

It was after all, a medical center where the wounded and sickly often came - no sense in trying to keep something too nice if one knows it will get dirty. Though fairly empty, the sterile smell that permeated the upper and ground floors of the hospice didn't sit well with Naruto, and he could feel his gut twist in distaste.

He much preferred it when the priests would occasionally visit the hospice to comfort the ill and offer final rites for the departed. They were always so cheerfully quiet, and the censers they brought with them carried an intoxicatingly sweet smell.

Like cherry blossoms and incense.

He waited for a minute and a tall man greeted him at the door, dressed head to toe in a thick but loose white scrub, his face shrouded by a cloth mask that hung just below his eyelids. His eyes looked tired, if the deep shadows surrounding them were any indicator. "Ah, greetings, Naruto-sama." He bowed reverently and Naruto replied silently in kind. "Looking for Dogen-sama?"

Naruto simply nodded his head. "He's down the stairs on the left. He may be a little busy though." Thanking the doctor, Naruto bowed and proceeded down the stairs.

Compared to the ground floor of the hospice, the sub-levels were nerve wracking and deeply unsettling. Gone were the pristine oaken floors, replaced by cold stone and sturdy support beams. Gone was the warm shine of the sun, replaced instead by the flickering of candlelight. Even the occupants of the lower levels differed drastically from those above - the ones who were allowed to be seen. It was here that patients that had been gruesomely disfigured or suffered from the plague received their treatments.

As he approached the immediate room on the left, identified as Dogen's office, he looked at the one parallel to it. There lay a man wrapped thoroughly in bandages, from head to toe, and lay all but still in his bed. He could faintly hear his wheezing breath, filled with nasally mucus and phlegm. Naruto shuddered to think what reduced a man to this, and instead quickly entered the office.

Dressed similarly to the doctor who greeted him at the entrance of the hospice save for the face mask, Dogen sat calmly at his desk as he combed through a fat stack of papers. Despite his profession, he looked slightly ill himself; a likely result of stress. Half-lidded eyes skimmed over paperwork and calloused hands painted calligraphy with a practiced ease. Serene as he was, he quickly read over and made markings onto each paper that came into his hands - there was almost a rhythm to it: pick up a new paper, five second interval to read, stamp it, pick up a new paper, etc.

The head physician was so enthralled in his rhythmic work that he hardly noticed someone enter his office. Naruto in turn was hesitant to interrupt him, worried that the man might get angry or frustrated at the disturbance. He had already pissed off one person today, maybe adding another to that list wasn't such a good idea. Behind the door, he could hear the growing noises of the patient in the other room, thought previously to be comatose. Barely muted by the door, they walked dangerously close to the line between agonized moans and animalistic cries.

_Maybe I don't need to be here…_

He winced at that thought as the dull ache in his arms and legs reminded him of his purpose. Summoning his confidence, Naruto muttered a greeting and bowed. "Good day, Dogen-hakase."

"Hmm? Oh!" The doctor nearly jumped up in surprise, "Naruto-sama, a pleasure to see you. How might I be of service to you?"

"I was, well. I… um." Naruto sighed nervously before he took a deep breath to collect himself, "I came here because Gyoubu-sensei wanted me to get checked for injuries."

The doctor placed a hand on the bottom of his chin and nodded understandingly. "Ah, training then?" The young lord nodded, his eyes averted in shame. "I would presume it's not going as expected?"

This time Naruto didn't even need to nod for Dogen to understand his answer. The aura of shame that permeated around him worked well enough.

He chuckled aloud, "I've been there. Being one of a handful of physicians in this castle wasn't exactly easy some thirty years ago. Or was it forty…?"

For a minute, he lingered there, thinking to himself. Suddenly as the noises behind him grew worryingly louder, another doctor rushed into the room, his scrubs awash with sweat. "Dogen-sama, we need your assistance immediately!"

"Forgive me, Naruto-sama, but my duty calls." He reached into the drawer of his desk and retrieved a capsule with a dark mixture of what looked like herbs. "But please, go down the adjacent hallway, and my new assistant may be able to treat you."

Naruto, a bit confused with the situation simply nodded his head and started to walk further into the room. "Oh, and be sure to knock on the door!" With that, the head physician left his office.

As he quietly made his way to the other side of the room and scooted past one of the folding screens, he entered a small hallway. Three rooms on each side with a single door at the end of the hallway, cracked slightly open. Naruto still felt a little unnerved as strange noises began to fill the hallway; it sounded like something being ground up. The occasional liquid squelch only served to embolden his paranoid imagination, and a part of him was suggesting to turn tail and run.

_What if someone's being ground up in there? What if I'm next!_

He took a step back.

_Maybe this is a bad idea._

Naruto blinked and struggled to swallow a glob of saliva that had lodged itself in his throat; he could feel his palms become sweaty with anxiety. But the young lord stopped himself, and took the chance to take a deep breath in.

_Breathe… in… and out._

He squeezed his hands together and wiped the gathering sweat on the sides of his hakama. "You can do this, Naruto. One step at a time."

Centimeter by centimeter he made his way forward, only for the sound to grow louder and the lack of distance allowing for a greater clarity of detail. Still, Naruto maintained his resolve, and even lightly clapped his hands together in prayer, pleading quietly for divine protection - or intervention.

Finally, he reached the doorway. Like the rest of the office, it was made of cold polished wood and surrounded by layers of stone and mortar but it lacked the worn and weathered appearance of the other rooms. As though recently made or recently furbished.

_Be sure to knock on the door!_

Dogen's advice clung to Naruto's memory as he took another deep breath, and gently knocked on the door. Where he expected a gruff if not horribly distorted voice to shriek back at him - potentially followed by nightmarish claws to creep out from between the openings - he was pleasantly surprised.

"Please, come in." It was a feminine voice, soft yet cold. Gentle yet detached.

He felt compelled to enter. 'Best not to keep a lady waiting,' his father always said. Nudging the door open, Naruto peeked his head through and looked on in wonder at the woman before him.

Though perhaps 'woman' was being a bit too generous.

As she turned around to face him, he instantly recognized her as the girl from the gate. Her flawless alabaster skin and long warm oaken hair painted a beautiful image to him, and he struggled to contain his blush. He looked to the side and noticed the mortar and pestle in her hand, filled with some kind of pulped green mulch. No doubt for an herbal remedy.

"How can I help you?" There it was again, her voice was like a slab of snow - cold but soft.

_C'mon Naruto, relax!_

"Well you see… I was wondering if I… if I could..." He stammered, trying to formulate a cohesive sentence. She simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Oh Amaterasu, what do I do? Maybe I should just go!_

But as he turned to leave, he felt a vise grip around his wrist.

"Sit." She spoke seriously in a tone that brokered no compromise as she pulled him to the ground. He could only nod as he took in the sensation of a girl holding his hand, and the rosy tint of his cheeks became too hard to hide.

"O-okay."

With his legs tucked under his posterior, Naruto sat quietly as Dogen's new assistant inspected his body. There was an unspoken familiarity with the human anatomy that she displayed as she went over his injuries. "Three bruises, a few scrapes, and... a possible concussion."

He didn't quite know what to say as started to apply salves to his injuries, alleviating much of his pain. It seemed that she too was incredibly quiet, and went through her work without a single word.

_Think Naruto, say something! _

"Hello, my name is Naruto!"

She briefly met his eyes, but otherwise said nothing. Naruto nearly squirmed on the floor as he felt her cold impassive gaze cast over him.

_Why did I say it like that? Now she's gonna think I'm weird!_

After a few minutes of awkward silence she looked up at him and, much to his surprise, rolled her hand and gestured for him to continue.

"I was training with Gyoubu-sensei and tried riding a horse for the first time today. It didn't go very well, though." When he sheepishly moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, her hand struck out like a viper.

"Hands down."

"Yes ma'am." For the briefest of seconds, Naruto could have sworn that he saw her crack a smile. It wasn't too noticeable, but there was a slight tug at the corners of her mouth.

She spoke again. "Please, continue."

Emboldened by her command, Naruto continued on, now filled with more confidence. "Every time I tried to mount the horse, it would always throw me off and I'd try to catch myself before I hit my head."

She nodded, "Roll."

Naruto perked up at hearing her response but raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Roll?"

There was a steely professionalism in her voice, one that was hard to find in someone so young. "Do not try to catch yourself. You'll bruise yourself or worse."

"Oh, right."

"Fall at the wrong angle and an extended hand or foot could twist or break." She stated coldly. "Be more careful."

He nodded vigorously at the thought of breaking a limb. "Understood!" When he responded, a bit of his youthful enthusiasm slipped through and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

Again, Naruto almost saw her smile from the corner of his eye, but when he attempted to look she turned his head back around. "Head forward."

"Right, sorry." He could feel her rummage through the back of his hair, applying more of her remedy.

"Watch your head, too. If it gets hit too hard you might not be able to think anymore."

He began to absentmindedly nod when he again felt her hands around the top of his head and chin. "Still."

"Sorry…"

She came to sit in front of him again, tending to the scratches and cuts on his face. There was a glimmer in her eye that all but told him to continue.

"You're really good at this… being a doctor that is."

"Thank you, but I'm not really a doctor."

"Well…" He took a second to think over his words. "Then you're the best not-doctor I've ever met!"

Finally, Naruto could see a smile on the girl's face. Small as it was, it matched her gentle features better than any scowl or indifferent frown could have. "You're too gracious."

"No, no, no! Really! You're probably the greatest not-doctor in all of Ashina! And definitely the prettiest…" Though he had meant to whisper that last part to himself, it took a second for Naruto to realize that he had said that out loud. He began to stammer, "Wait… I didn't. Oh no."

But instead of hearing her reject his statement or display some kind of discomfort, he heard her giggle. "Why thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto felt his heart beat faster but his body refused to do anything. Which was fine with her, as she finished applying the last of the medicine to his injuries and did one last inspection. "I think that's everything then. You're free to leave when you choose."

He slowly moved to get up, and spoke as calmly as he could. "Thank you so much. Have a good day." He finished with a deep bow, hoping that it would help hide his blush.

_I can't believe how badly I blew it! Can this day get any worse?_

When she returned the gesture, he turned to walk away.

"Ema."

"Hmm?"

There was a light blush that marked her cheeks, and the gentlest of smiles that made Naruto feel like his heart was going to melt. "My name is Ema. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah… I mean yes, likewise."

"Perhaps we could meet some time later today?"

"Yes!" Realizing his excitement, he immediately tried to play it cool. "I mean yeah, sure."

Ema giggled. "Excellent. Shall we meet at sunset?"

"Sounds awesome!" He nearly grinned from cheek to cheek. "I know the perfect place! I'll be back later!"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, Naruto-san." She held a hand up to cover her growing smile and blush. "You should be a little more confident in yourself, you're much too young to be this nervous."

He nodded thankfully and as he exited the room, he couldn't help but sigh happily.

_Can this day get any better?_

* * *

"Much better, brat. Keep your back straight when you swing." A hulking brute of a man called out. "Don't rely entirely on the weight of the blade when you swing - you must maintain control over it!"

"What? No!" Another man shouted, his form slightly more slender than his compatriot. "Allow the blade to carry you through battle, and you will tear into your foes like a scythe through wheat!" He commented as he idly twirled his tsuki yari.

"Pfft." A third voice snorted. "A man should not be swinging a yari in any case. You are both wrong."

"Quiet, both of you! I am the boy's primary instructor and it is I who will give him commands!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but did Isshin-sama put you in charge here, Gyoubu?" The third man asked mockingly, his posh tone muffled by the faceplate of his kabuto.

"Nakamori… show some damn respect!" The Demon of Ashina growled out.

"I didn't think so. We were all put in charge of training Naruto-sama in the art of Sōjutsu. You do not outrank us."

The giant stalked up to Nakamori and fumed at the younger samurai. "Watch what you say, runt. The Seven Spears of Ashina may not have any ranks, but we _all_ adhere to an unofficial hierarchy of seniority." Gyoubu jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "Know your place."

For several seconds, the two samurai glared silently at one another.

"Gyoubu-sensei! I think I got it!" Naruto called out, his kama yari stabbing into the practice dummy before slipping out with little resistance. "If I do not control the weapon, then it will control me, right?"

"Aha! Exactly right, brat." The Demon walked towards his student, his demeanor doing a complete one-eighty. "Four hours ago, I half-expected you to struggle on what way to use your yari. What changed?"

"Oh… I met someone." He smiled, trying his best to hide his blush. "And they gave me some good advice."

"A lady, perhaps?" The second man asked, "Come on boy, don't lie to us."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Hayano-sensei."

"Ha!" The lithe samurai laughed, "Our young lord has already found himself a consort!"

"Consort?"

Nakamori knelt down next to his student. "A woman that you like, Naruto-sama."

"What?" His face became flustered as he nearly choked on his words. "N-no! Nothing like that!"

Both of the younger spears burst out laughing, but Gyoubu still stood silently with his arms crossed. "As amusing as this is, we need to get back to training. Hayano! Nakamori! Up!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Gyoubu! We're just joking around with the young master." Nakamori held his hands up in mock surrender as he shouldered his sankaku yari.

"I don't care. Joke around on your own time, not Naruto-sama's."

"Actually," Hayano began. "I think Naruto-sama's training with us is over. I believe it's been well over an hour since we began. Notice that the sun has begun to set."

In the throes of their training and laughter, all of them had failed to realize that the dusk was on the horizon and Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition. "Thank you all, but I have to leave now!"

Hayano twisted in delight and put his hands on his cheeks in mock surprise. "Oooh! Does Naruto-sama have a date with his lovely consort?"

"It's not a date, Hayano-sensei!" Naruto cried out as he took off his equipment and set his spear down. Moments later, he was but a small blip on the horizon, making its way towards Ashina Castle.

His jog quickly transitioned into a run as he made his way towards the hospice, using his small frame to slip in between the crowds of people that stood in front of him. Like a serpent he slithered through the gaps, tucking and rolling to get to his destination.

Absolutely nothing short of his father would stop him.

He slowed down as he neared a flower shop, and took a deep breath through his nose. The amalgamation of different smells - while intense and inconsistent - was extremely intoxicating and left him feeling a little light-headed.

_I shouldn't just show up empty handed…_

He walked into the building and made his way to the shopkeeper, a young woman who looked barely older than twenty with pale skin and long unkempt chestnut brown hair that went down to her back. "Hello?"

She looked away from her catalogue and at her new customer with a pair of unusual yellow eyes as she flashed him a toothy grin. "Oh why hello there! How might I help you today?"

_Wait… her teeth. Were they…? No. Must have been my imagination._

"Well…" He shifted his feet as his pale cheeks started to turn red. "I need something I can give to a girl as a gift?"

The young woman's face lit up like a festival lantern, "Oh, how cute! Of course I can help you find something." As she stepped away from the counter and began to skim over her assortment of flowers. "Let's see, how about suisen? No… too simple. Himawari? No... Oh wait, perfect!"

"Here, I managed to preserve this from the spring but I think you might need it more. Give her this tsubaki, and it will show just how much you care for her."

His eyes shone with radiance, as though blessed by Amaterasu herself. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Now that'll be ten thousand sēn."

Naruto nodded and began to fish in his pockets for the proper payment. After a second of not finding anything, panic filled his mind. "Oh no!" He covered his reddening face with his hands, too ashamed to show it.

"Forgot your money?"

"Yeah…"

The young woman's idle smile shifted into a wicked grin as cunning shone through her eyes. "Tell you what, how about you and I make a deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you have this tsubaki for free!" He looked up, his eyes now rapt with attention. "But, you'll have to do _something_ for me."

"Hmm. I don't know…"

The florist sniggered out loud. "Come on, nothing ventured, nothing gained!" She leaned over the counter until her face was only a few centimeters from his and the saccharine scent of her hair all but overwhelmed his sense of smell.

"Look, it's nothing embarrassing! I just need some extra hands around here." She turned her cheek and looked at him coyly. "Surely, a strong samurai such as yourself could accomplish such a meager task?"

Silently, Naruto mulled it over for a few seconds before he looked back at the woman, her devilish grin and glittering golden eyes patiently awaiting an answer. "Alright then, it's a deal."

Somehow, her smile grew even wider as though enthralled in infinite delight. "Excellent! Be back here tomorrow at noon. And if you're here soon enough, I might even treat you to lunch."

He nodded and as he turned to leave, her melodious voice cut through the room. "I think you forgot something."

Naruto blinked as he looked down and realized he wasn't holding the camellia. One small blush and a return to the counter later and she laid the bright red flower into the palms of his hands.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Ashina Naruto."

"You know my name?"

She snickered, "Of course. You may be a bit reclusive, but a good friend of mine told me a lot about you."

"Wait… wha-" Before he could ask anything on the matter, a wave of dizziness ran through his head, and as suddenly as the thought came, it vanished. "What was I… hmmm."

"Something wrong, Naruto-san?" She asked sweetly as she rested her head in her hands.

"No… I think I just forgot what I was going to say. Oh right. Since you know my name, may I have yours?"

She flashed a quick grin and lifted herself off of the counter. "Of course! My name is Tsumibukai Hayami."

It seemed her mood was contagious as Naruto began to sport a small smile of his own. "Well then, Tsumibukai-san, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise."

They both bowed politely to one another and without another word, he left with the flower gently cradled between his hands. However, as Naruto made his way back onto the streets, away from that sickly sweet smell, he failed to notice Hayami's mischievous grin, nor the sharpness of her canines.

* * *

Silently Naruto waited just outside the door to Ema's room, still trying to gather the confidence to knock. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face and fall onto his foot.

_Breathe… in and out. Just like before._

Just as he was about to knock, the door creaked open and out came Ema, wearing a dark black furisode with a velvet interior, and her hair was combed and neatly tied up in a little bun. Compared to him, covered in sweat and still wearing his training clothes, she was a lofty princess looking down upon a lowly commoner.

"H-hi. I mean good evening, Ema-san." He smoothed out his quiet voice. "I brought you this."

Carefully, he laid the red camellia in her hands. "It's beautiful, Naruto-san… thank you." She blushed as she realized what the flower meant between a boy and a girl. "To find a tsubaki so close to winter, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Pssh… it was nothing." The heir rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just saw it and thought it'd look pretty on you… Not that I was thinking about how pretty you were or anything."

For a minute she stared at him with an apathetic cold stare like some kind of Yuki-onna, before Ema burst out in a giggling fit. "I'm flattered you think so, Naruto-san. Well then, where did you want to take me?"

Quietly his worried smile became genuine as his face glowed in anticipation. He offered his hand, "Come and I'll show you."

She giggled and grasped the extended limb, and for a second both noted how soft the other's hand felt. With that, the two left the hospice.

As the sun began to descend, many shops had already begun to close, and a new contingent of ashigaru and samurai switched with the standing guard. Ema looked on in amazement at the samurai, entranced by the falling sun gleaming off of their polished armor.

Noticing her interest, Naruto spoke up. "Have you ever seen a samurai before?" She turned her attention back to the boy.

"Yes, a few times. But never so many in one place." There was a genuine sense of awe in her voice, as though truly mystified by the appearance of Ashina's warriors. "Father always wanted me to hide from the warriors that passed through our village."

"You're not from here?"

"Not exactly. I used to live in a small village in the northern valley. Bishū it was called."

The two entered a small tower to the east of the main castle, and slowly descended down the stairs. "You said 'it was'? What happened?" He looked at her with curious eyes.

Ema shook her head. "It's not important."

Naruto nodded as he kicked a stray rock that lay on the edge of the steps, and watched as it fell to the bottom of the stairs. "Well… can you tell me about yourself? Like, where'd you learn to be a doctor?"

"My father was our village's doctor, he taught me everything I know."

"Your father sounds amazing." Naruto stated in hushed appreciation. "If he taught someone as good as you, he must be a genius at this stuff. Where is he now?"

She looked down at the stairs as they walked on. "He's not around anymore." Her voice was as aloof as when they first met, as though all the warmth and happiness had been sucked out of it.

At first, Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what she meant. But after she refused to speak anymore, he joined her in silence. For the rest of their walk, both were as silent as the dead. But the mood began to pick up as they took in the sights of Ashina. As they crossed a large wooden walkway they passed by the reservoir where the couple could see deep into the vast surroundings of the land - deep snow-covered woods, tall mountains that pierced the heavens like spears, and a beautiful sunset that bathed the land in a sea of fiery red light.

At the end of the passage, the two took a sharp right and made their way down several small set of stairs, until they reached a doorway. Naruto tugged at one end until it slid open and motioned for Ema to follow. The ground transitioned from planks of wood to blocks of stone, but perhaps more notably was the pool of water that covered the rocky floor. He gestured for Ema to stop and took off his waraji and tabi, folding the latter and placing them in his armpit.

"Here give me a second so I can tak-" She squeaked in surprise as she found herself hoisted from the ground and carried bridal style Naruto. "You don't have to, Naruto-san."

"No please, it's fine." His face as like stone as he held the older girl in his arms, and continued on through some three meters of knee deep water. "In fact, I insist that you allow me."

She blushed in his arms. "If you must." She gracefully leaned her head past his - he could feel her warm breath up against his ears. "Thank you, it's nice to see such a strong boy be such a gentleman."

Naruto trudged onwards through the murky waters with a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Finally the tunnel shone with glorious sunlight and the two exited into the vast open field.

"We're here." He said quietly as he slowly brought Ema to her feet. "This is the Silvergrass Field."

For once it was her turn to stammer, completely awed by the sight before her. "It's beautiful…"

"Mmm." Naruto hummed in agreement.

Before them lay a vast field of argent silvergrass, towering nearly as high as Ema's waist. The falling sun lit the shining grass up like a hall of mirrors, passing through each reed like light through a glass prism. Along the outer edges stood memorials and small monuments to heroes of ages past, their stone statues modeled to their likeness.

At the far end of the cliff side sat a shrine dedicated to Okuninushi-no-Mikoto, a Kami of love, adorned with jewels and coins, gifts to loved ones and offerings to the Kami. To its flanks were rabbits hewn of stone - Okuninushi's messengers, their eyes made out of rubies and decorated in gilded gold.

"How do you know about this place?" Ema asked as she looked down at the younger boy.

"My grandmother used to take me here with my grandfather. She would teach me how to make offerings to Okuninushi-sama and then he would play his flute as the sun would go down and the moon would come out."

"That sounds wonderful." Her warm smile turned a bit sad, "Are they not around anymore?"

"No, grandfather's just getting too old to try and make his way out here." He stared out into the sunlit valley below, spotting the different villages and towns and cities that stood erect before the castle. "We can sit down if you want?"

She nodded quietly and the two sat down on a flattened slab of stone. "Naruto-san, tell me about yourself."

A moment went by as he rehearsed his thoughts. "Well. I'm the son of Ashina Isshin, I'm almost seven years old, I don't have any siblings or cousins, and…" His neutral expression quickly shifting to a reserved grin. "And I plan to become the greatest samurai that this world has ever known!"

Ema could only smile and giggle into the sleeve of her kimono at his statement.

His grin began to fade, unsure of her response. "You don't think I can do it?" In his disappointment he plopped back down on their makeshift stone bench and stared at his wet feet.

"No, no." She leaned in close to him, and whispered into his ear. "I think you can."

Naruto turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Really?"

"Mhm. You're a strong and noble soul, Naruto-san. But there's one thing you're lacking." Ema pointed a slender finger towards his heart. "Courage; bravery. Cast away your doubt, and you'll find success."

"You think so?"

"Hmph." The not-doctor snickered, "I know so."

The clan heir's frown slowly unfurled into a smile and he nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Ema-san."

"Of course, Naruto-san."

"Naruto-sama." A new voice interrupted them. As they turned to meet their visitor, Ema was a little spooked. Here was a man dressed in an ebon black garb, his arms and legs wrapped in thick layers of bandaging - the latter symmetrically covered in strands of crisscrossing rope. His upper body was shrouded in a cloak of striped gray and white feathers and his face donned a chalk white tengu mask with wisps of gray hair sprouting from its edges. Though he was visibly unarmed, Ema could hear the slight jingle of metal in his sash as he stood solemnly behind the two.

He knelt low before his master, and spoke again with a tone of seriousness. "Pardon my intrusion, but Isshin-sama demands your presence at dinner."

Naruto nodded quietly as he turned to face his new friend. "Sorry about this Ema-san, but maybe we can meet up another time soon?"

"Of course, Naruto-san. I don't mind." Ema smiled warmly as she slowly stood up from the makeshift bench. " Just don't keep a girl waiting for too long."

He nodded silently and turned to the Nightjar. "Yotaka-san, could you send for another of your group to escort her home?"

"Right away, Naruto-sama." The shinobi bowed in acknowledgement of his order and withdrew a reed whistle from his sash. Lifting up part of the mask - just enough to reveal his mouth - he blew softly into the reed like a pipe. It let out a shrill whistle that pierced the silence of the evening like a lance.

Seconds later, another Nightjar appeared, silently leaping from his position on the rooftops.

"Well, Ema-san. I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Goodnight, Naruto-san. Come by after my work with Dogen-sama is over and we can meet again, okay?"

"Okay then." He smiled softly. As the two bowed politely to one another, a nightjar silently approached each before kneeling and allowing the children to piggyback off of them. Naruto waved one final goodbye to his crush as the two shinobi grappled onto the roof and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Where the hell is my son? I hate eating alone…" An old man grumbled to himself, and with a pair of chopsticks in his hands, he gazed over a large course of various foods before his eyes settled on the tokkuri filled with sake. He took a deep sniff of the bottle, appreciating the sharp smell of alcohol and slightly sweet accents. "I mean… if he's not coming, perhaps I'll just have a sip."

Suddenly there was a knock on the nearby window as one of his Nightjar quietly entered the room.

"Damn, looks like drinking will have to wait…" He whispered to himself, but his small frown shifted into a jovial grin as his only - and adopted - son, Naruto proceeded to climb off the shinobi's back. "Ah, sochi-kun! I was beginning to worry that you didn't want to eat dinner with your old man."

"Never, otou-sama. I'll always enjoy having a meal with you." The young boy smiled as he bowed respectfully to his father. "Thank you, Yotaka-san for the ride home."

"Of course, Naruto-sama. That is our duty." The ninja said seriously before he climbed back out the window into the growing darkness of the evening.

"A dour bunch those lot are, but they're good people." Isshin said as he took a bite of his sushi. "They never complain and are committed to that job until they grow too old to fight. Can you believe it?"

"Nope." Naruto slowly sat himself down at the table. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome!" The veteran samurai replied sarcastically, showing off a toothy grin.

His son couldn't help but hide a snicker with the sleeve of his robe. "Not you otou-sama!"

The two laughed together; while Isshin was loud and boisterous, with a laugh could be heard even outside of the room, Naruto's was reserved and quiet.

Naruto began to dig into the abundant supply of food - a small selection of everything was available; from karaage chicken and tempura to sushi and sashimi. Udon noodles and dipping sauce sat to the sides of each end of the chabudai, still lukewarm from their preparation. A pot of tea, a tokkuri of sake and a tall glass of water sat at the center of the table, with a small cloud of steam rising from the former.

A few minutes of pure silence went by as the two savored their meals. That was before Isshin abruptly spoke. "So, I heard you took someone to the shrine out back. Find yourself a girl didya?"

Naruto looked up with a small smile and shook his hands in denial "What? No, no. Just a new friend."

He raised up a finger as he gulped down his tea in a rather uncouth display. Once he finished the entire cup and practically slammed it down on the table, he spoke. "Then why'd you bring her to the shrine?"

"Grandmother always said to bring a girl to the shrine." The young boy defended, his voice slightly cracking.

"Yeah, Tomoe did say to do that." Isshin nodded his head in recognition. "But, you know what she meant by that, right?"

The boy shook his head as he watched his father loudly slurp up some dipped udon.

"That shrine is dedicated to the Kami of love and matchmaking - you bring a girl that you like there, kiddo."

Somehow, Naruto turned even more pale as the new information sunk in. His hands trembled as they reached for the sides of his head, and tightly grabbed his hair. He looked like he wanted to shriek in dismay.

"Do you think she also knows?" He whispered.

Isshin tapped his chin after he took a bite of some eel. "Well, that depends. How old is she?"

The child bit down on his lower lip as he tried to make an estimate. "I think ten or eleven."

"Oh yeah, she definitely knows." Naruto proceeded to bury his head in his hands. "Relax it's not gonna kill you. Besides, being a little forward might be to your benefit."

"I feel like I've just died."

The shogun tsked at his son, "You're telling that to me? Come on, know your audience my boy."

"Right, right."

"No, but on a serious note, women can be rather vague and mysterious about what they want. I mean, just look at Tomoe." There was a trace of suspicion in his voice as he mentioned his mother's name. "Can you look at her, and honestly tell me what she's thinking?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Exactly. One day my father's grieving about the loss of his first wife - and my mother - and then the next thing I know, I have a new mother." Isshin shook his head in doubt as he continued to rant. "I always wondered why she was constantly so friendly with me when she joined his guard."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a bit confused by his father's tangent. "Um, otou-sama?"

"And don't get me started on her friends! Ugh, by Izanagi, they're all completely insane."

"Otou-sama!" He raised his voice, unsure if his father heard him the first time.

"Yes?"

"What was your point to this?"

"Oh right! When you're dealing with a woman, you have to anticipate what she wants. Very rarely do they ever just tell you what they want. But be warned, anticipate wrong and you'll end up digging your own grave." His mood relaxed a little as he finished the last few ounces of his tea. "But you shouldn't have to worry about that just yet. You're still a bit too young to be anxious over courting a girl."

"I see. Well, thank you for the advice, otou-sama. I'll be sure to keep that in mind for later."

"Mhm."

"Say, otou-sama? If you know this much about women, how come you don't have a wife?" Naruto asked innocently.

Isshin could only stare in silent surprise as his son unintentionally called him out. "Well… I'm a busy man, sochi. Besides my primary focus is raising you and my job as the Shogun of the country."

"But the only thing I've seen you do as the Shogun is get drunk with uncle Mifune."

Said shogun found himself gawking as he scrambled for a way to defend himself, "That was to celebrate a victory we had over wiping out a huge tribe of bandits!"

"But you two do it every other week." Naruto deadpanned. "Besides, if I had a mother, wouldn't that make it easier to take care of me?"

His gaping mouth slowly closed into an annoyed frown as he found himself at the mercy of his well-meaning son. He crossed his arms somewhat childishly, "Just… just finish your food."

"Okay."

Silence dominated the room as the two finished their meals and downed their drinks. Though, even as they reached satisfaction, there seemed to be plenty of food and drink left on the table.

"Now, then. Let's talk about your lessons." Naruto began to twiddle his thumbs anxiously. "I heard you've been having some issues with horse riding, is that right?"

He nodded shamefully. "Yes, otou-sama."

The old man nodded too, but more so in understanding. "Tell me, what are you having issues with?"

"The horse kept throwing me off. I can't even make a lap around the courtyard with it."

Hehe, I remember back when I rode my first horse. Bastard always kicked me off until I showed him who was boss! Ahem, but anyways how are you riding it?"

Naruto blinked a few times as he tried to process the simple yet oddly worded question. "I got on top of it, and tried to make it go forward."

"Can you be more specific?"

"When it wouldn't move, I wasn't sure of what to do so I thought that maybe letting it take control would do the trick so..."

"So you let it steer you. You handed the reins of your mount, over to your mount. Don't you think that was a little pointless?"

"Well I do now…" He whispered to himself.

"Do not let the beast control you. If you hesitate you'll be swept away and -"

"And lose the battle." Naruto finished. "I know, otou-sama. You've told me that a hundred times."

The Ashina patriarch scoffed. "If I've told you a hundred times, then you should be able to do it a hundred times." His son said nothing, knowing that there was no retort or excuse that could stave off this criticism. He placed two ochoko at the center of the table. "You must not hesitate to control your horse. At the same time, remember that it isn't a tool - not in the same sense that your blade is."

Slowly, Isshin poured the warm sake into the ochoko but did not drink from either vessel. "A horse and its rider must be in harmony with one another to some degree. Cooperation is how you can nudge the beast in the right direction. Treat it with some affection and care rather than just an object. It certainly won't hurt to give it a little feed so it warms up to you."

"I see. Thank you, otou-sama." Naruto bowed before father. "May I be excused?"

His father nodded and as the boy gave one final glance to the two cups of sake, he left the room. The moment Isshin heard the wooden edges of the sliding doors close, he exhaled deeply as he murmured to himself as he closed his eyes. Seconds later, his murmurs ceased and he cracked a toothy grin.

"Good evening, Fukuro." As he opened his eyes, Isshin was greeted with a new - though not entirely unexpected - face.

As swift and silent as his namesake, the figure was already on the floor with his legs crossed where his son once sat. His long braided mane of white hair stretched nearly as far as his body did, and he stood well over two and a half meters. His stocky frame and massive height aside, he wore tattered dark gray clothing along with a collection of white and black spotted feathers that sprung out of the collar and shoulders of his shirt. With his limbs wrapped in bandages, his long unkempt white hair and beard, tattered clothes and overall demeanor, he could have easily been mistaken for a beggar.

The large black tachi and scabbard he quietly laid to his side however, distinguished him. Reaching nearly eighty centimeters, it was long compared to the swords wielded by his samurai, much less his ashigaru. This man was neither. When he spoke, his voice was so deep it was as if the mountains themselves had spoken.

"Hmm. Good evening, Isshin." They bowed respectfully to one another, still seated. "Your son has grown much since the last time I saw him."

The shogun smiled at the mention of his pride and joy, "Hehe, that's my boy alright. Reminds me of myself when I was young and stupid."

"So I've heard. But I still must wonder when it will be my chance to train the boy. I'm eager to pass on a legacy."

His compatriot scoffed. "So be patient or find another kid to train."

"I did. Five times now."

"And?"

"They didn't last."

"Again?" Isshin shook his head. "What a waste of precious life. I'm starting to think that the only purpose of your supposed training is to kill your students before they can become a threat to you."

"Hmmph." The Owl looked down at his ochoko with a cold sort of aloofness. "Perhaps."

"Anyways, this is getting too depressing for my liking. C'mon, let's drink some fucking sake!" Isshin all but shouted as he snatched one of the cups.

"Ho-ho, I was wondering when we'd get past all the bullshit," Owl grabbed his ochoko as well. "And get to the drinks! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

They clinked their porcelain cups together and gulped the warm sake down. They savored every bit of flavor and subtlty, allowing the heat of the alcohol to travel down their gullet and warm their guts. Their cheeks began to brighten into a soft pink like sakura petals.

"Say, Fukuro." Isshin looked up at his friend as he took the tokkuri and poured them another round. "Interested in a game?"

The giant snorted as he offered the cup for another drink. "Hmph, no, I think I'm good for now."

Isshin leaned in, "There's money involved." He said in an almost sing-song voice.

Owl's eyes shot open as he slyly looked up at the shogun. "Money you say?" The man drummed his fingers on the table top, before he grinned to reveal incongruous yellow teeth. "Heheh, count me in."

"I thought so. Can you guess what kind of sake this is?"

"Hmmm." Owl ran a large hand through his beard. "Sweet and savory, with a dense brew and… a hint of syrup. I'd wager half a million sēn that it's Kuromatsu!"

"A good guess my friend." They slurped down another cup of the lukewarm alcohol. "And you'd be correct."

"Haha! Pay up, Isshin!" The giant roared as he placed his drink down, covering his mouth with a giant fist as he burped. "Oh and by the way. Thought I should mention this but none of your shinobi noticed me when I entered the castle."

"Jeez, I wonder why, Fukuro. I wonder why."

Owl huffed a bit as he put a hand on the back of his neck and twisted until there was a small pop. "Now, let's get to business."

"Yes, let's. Start with Kaminari no Kuni." The shogun too became more serious as he placed his empty ochoko on the table. "Tell me everything."

* * *

While the late morning sun stood vigilant over the sky, Ashina Naruto entered the vast courtyard just outside of the great gate of Ashina castle. He could feel the first snows of the early winter as his waraji crunched against the whitened stone. After he made his way down the steps, he watched as the Demon of Ashina raced towards him atop Onikage like a bolt of lightning. Even as he turned the reins of his horse just short of a full on collision, Naruto stood remarkably firm in place.

"Alright, brat. Let's try this again." Gyoubu spoke gruffly. "Come on, mount your horse."

The Ashina clan heir bowed politely to his sensei before he slowly walked over to the nearby stable. Reaching into the pocket of his hakama, he withdrew a bright red apple and tossed it idly in his left hand. As he reached the horse, he cautiously approached the animal and moved around its side until their eyes met. When the young foal raised its head - perhaps in recognition - Naruto simply extended his hand and showed the apple as an offering.

Though he said nothing, his lips curled up slightly in a smile when the young animal began to dig into its sweet snack. Any rowdiness it had shown him the other day all but disappeared as it stood there pacified.

_That's a good boy. Just stand there, shut up, and enjoy your treat._

Naruto nodded to himself, and as he combed his hand through its platinum mane - it was extremely soft, he noted. There were small clumps of hair that had knotted together here and there, but it was overall well kept.

A saddle had already been strapped on the horse's back and Naruto slowly made his way closer to the animal. Still with one hand gently massaging its neck, he hoisted himself onto its back.

Though slightly alarmed, the gift and constant petting kept it calm even as he adjusted himself and took a hold of the reins.

_Easy does it. Just remember what father said, 'hesitation is defeat.' No second thoughts or regrets._

He made no sudden jolts or movements, instead, he carefully nudged the animal forward. And so it did, the foal trotted forward with nary any resistance. Though it occasionally turned its head and began to walk in the wrong direction, a guiding hand and carefully applied tugs of the rein proved more than effective. Elation filled him and he smiled, pleased with his work.

_Yes! Now it's time to get the ball rolling! _

Confidence surged through him as he lightly snapped the reins and the foal's jog trot transitioned into a slow gallop. With his new confidence came arrogance and as he turned to look for approval in the eyes of his teacher, he nearly lost his balance. His failure to pull the reins back and lift its head nearly cost him his balance. Unable to hold its head up as it moved at a faster pace, the horse nearly reared up and threw its rider off - but quick thinking and steady nerves prevailed as Naruto coiled his legs around the barrel of its torso and gripped the reins as tight as he could.

He relaxed the snap of the reins and allowed the young horse to ease back into a steadier pace. Now in a safer position, he looked over once more to find his teacher, only to find his vision blocked by something of humongous size. The sun's light flowed around the silhouette like a river forking around an island. Still in a state of confusion, it took Naruto a few moments to realize that the silhouette was Gyoubu - his nearly stoic and imposing form was downright statuesque, and the ever present scowl on his face only further added to his image as a stony temple guardian.

Naruto gulped as his teacher's eyes coldly bore into him like spears. "Gyoubu-sensei…"

"Keep moving, brat. You're barely halfway there." He growled as Onikage turned to parallel Naruto's path. "You've made a decent attempt so far, don't screw it up now."

The boy simply nodded and kept his eyes forward. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a rather unusual sight; it was a rare occurrence for Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa, known throughout the land as the Fist of the Shogun, to be seen without a frown. It was rarer still to see anything resembling a smile on his face without the heavy application of large quantities of alcohol. Though it disappeared from his face so quickly that it may have just been a hallucination.

Regardless, Naruto felt a strange sense of pride - as though it were restrained - well up in his heart. As he reached one end of the courtyard and slowly attempted to steer the horse in the opposite direction, he looked on at Gyoubu who was already in the process of making sharp U-turn. His eyes were firmly latched to the samurai's hands and the adjacent reins. Left hand back, right hand forward.

He looked down at his own reins and slowly pulled his left hand in towards his body while relaxing his right and letting it drift away. Sure enough, the horse began to lean left and eventually had rotated a full one-hundred and eighty degrees. Naruto kept it at a slow trot and imitated his teacher's motions: elbows kept close to the body, back straightened, eyes relatively forward, and a calm breath.

As the task became more and more simple, Naruto allowed his attention to wonder as he idly began to study Gyoubu's weapon of choice. The massive cross-spear very easily towered both its wielder and him, and ended in a large blade that showed signs of heavy use. Scuffs and scratches littered the spear tip and the conjoined kama, that gave off a rather dull sheen like weathered stone. Brass decorations and rings wrapped themselves intermittently over the shaft's length, that unlike the blade, revelled in the glow of the sun. Much like a geisha entertaining her guests, the decorations flaunted their ornate designs and characters, eager to draw attention.

Not a day since he was born had he ever seen Gyoubu without his weapon, even in the oddest of places. Whether it was a kabuki theatre, or the onsen, he clutched it firmly by his side. Even the time he had accidentally stumbled into one of his father's drinking parties, Gyoubu just sat there in the corner of the room guzzling down sake with his spear in the other hand. It was a strange thing to see, like a child who wouldn't let go of a toy or blanket.

"Gyoubu-sensei?"

The giant's stoic gaze shifted to face him, though the only thing that even moved were his dark eyes. "Hm?"

"I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"How come you're so fond of that kama-yari?"

His voice firmed up and when he spoke again, it sounded as though all of his usual annoyance had suddenly departed. "It was a gift from your father. It marked the day I became a soldier of Ashina, and soon after, a member of the clan's elite samurai…"

"The Seven Spears of Ashina." Naruto stated in recognition.

"Mhm."

"What were you before that? Before you fought for Ashina?"

Gyoubu shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sucked in a breath through his nose, "A rather unsavory figure... I wasn't the best person in my youth."

"What do you mean?" His curiosity began to peak.

"That's a story for another day." He sighed. "Anyways you're done."

"Huh? I did it?" Naruto asked himself, almost unable to believe it as he looked in surprise to see that his horse had made it to the gate.

"Good job, brat!" The samurai's voice dripped with sarcasm as he mockingly clapped his hands. "You took two days to complete a task most novices only take an hour to do."

The young boy held up a finger in doubt, as if to gesture a pause. "Wait, aren't most of your novices like fifteen or sixteen?"

"Are you talking back to me, brat?" He sneered, the half-assed smile warping into his usual scowl.

"No, sensei." Naruto quickly responded, unwilling to provoke the wrath of his teacher.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Again he turned Onikage to face the entire courtyard. "Now that you've proven you can do a full lap with your horse, we'll move onto our next lesson."

Naruto looked on with the utmost attention he was filled with anticipation.

_Oooh! What could it be I wonder? Mounted archery? Mounted combat?_

"The gallop. Do five laps around the entire courtyard, no more of this from one end to the other crap I let you pull the first time. Additionally, each lap needs to be faster than the last."

_Yeah, go figure._

"And what if I fall off?"

"Perhaps if you let me finish, you would know!" Gyoubu barked out, his cheeks and nose red as cherries. "Same rules from before apply; you fall off, you start everything over. And I do mean _everything_." He said that last part a bit too sweetly for Naruto's liking.

"Right, I understand."

"Good. Off to it then, brat." As Naruto lightly snapped the reins and his horse began to trot forward, the giant samurai abruptly spoke. "Also, did I give you permission to speak earlier?"

Naruto visibly paled and without even deigning to look at his teacher, he whipped the reins harder and bolted off as he quickly as he could.

As Gyoubu watched quietly as his student proceeded around the courtyard, his frown curled into a genuine toothy grin as he laughed to himself.

He looked down at his coal black stallion, and petted it fondly between the ears. "So, what do you think, Onikage? He's a pretty good kid, huh?"

With a stamp of its hooves and a deep whinny, Gyoubu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he seems a little flimsy, but I think he'll grow out of it. Brat's got talent and drive, I think he'll make a fine samurai in a few years."

It seemed that even a demon could smile.

* * *

As the morning came to an end and the sun stood at its zenith, the streets and districts surrounding Ashina Castle bustled with fervent life. With his destination in mind, Naruto made his way through with the patience and grace of a crane. Unlike the previous day where he had rushed through the lower districts to meet up with Ema, there was no real rush here. He was free to take it slow and make his way to Hayami's flower shop.

As he looked around the various streets, he watched as children his age played happily with one another, pretending to be shinobi or samurai. Though it was a fun and entertaining sight to watch, he could feel envy trace itself around his heart.

Quickly moving on, he reached the various street markets where vendors busily shouted bargains and products at anyone passing by with a functioning ear. The streets were filled with farmers and merchants as they traded crops and wares before winter came, eager to sell off the last of their Fall crops or restock their inventory. Women of all kinds mingled in clustered pockets, gossiping amongst themselves as they went from store to store. Some would occasionally smile or giggle as Naruto passed them by, while others would bow formally upon recognizing the chonmage topknot and the clan emblem on his shitagi.

Reaching the end of the street, Naruto took a sharp turn on the corner and it suddenly felt as though he had entered an entirely different world. Perhaps it was in his haste the previous day that he failed to notice anything, but there was something generally off putting about the street. For one, it was narrower than the others, and felt rather empty.

Few if any people could be seen walking around, and even with the sun at its peak it, the street had the same appearance as if it were a dark and stormy morning. Any warmth in the air had completely disappeared as though winter had come early. As he drew closer and closer to Hayami's shop, he could feel the temperature continue to drop and saw his breath condense like a cloud of mist. Soon enough a familiar smell assaulted his senses; an aroma so fresh and sweet, he seemed to have forgotten just how cold it suddenly became.

_What a lovely smell…_

It all but pervaded every aspect of his thought as he made his way to the shop. So hypnotized was he that he nearly tripped and fell right onto the ground. Naruto caught himself before he landed face first on the stone tiles, and looked over to see what exactly had tripped him. At first he thought it to be the maneki-neko statues that stood and beckoned outside the store.

But upon further inspection, he noticed there was a slight sheen; a reflection on the stone tiles that led to the doorway. He bent down to touch it, and found it particularly cold - colder than it should have been. It was frost.

_I guess the winter's gonna be pretty bad this year, huh? _

Unsure of what to think, he dusted himself off and proceeded into the store. Sliding the doors open, he stepped into the storefront and looked around for Hayami. All that he could see were the wide variety of flowers set up in the room, that despite the weather were well preserved and flourishing. There was even an assortment of springtime flowers in the corner of the shop, looking as though they had been freshly picked. As he walked over to the counter he noticed another door, carefully tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Tsumibukai-san!" He called out, as he knocked on the wooden frame of the door. "It's Ashina Naruto! You asked that I be here at noon?"

He faintly heard something behind the door, before it suddenly flew open. For a moment he thought it was Ema, given the emotionless yet shrewd eyes that stared back but her features were almost completely the opposite.

With the purest white skin, eyes as blue as the frozen sea, a pale blue kimono to match, a set of hikimayu eyebrows that never seemed to move, and the raven black hair that had been elaborately woven into a shimada and bound together by an ornate wooden comb, she easily fit the image of a noblewoman from the Daimyo's court.

Hell, if he hadn't met Mifune, he could have easily mistaken her as his wife.

Naruto took a deep breath and cleared his mind of any doubt as he returned her stare and spoke politely. "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I speak to Tsumibukai-san?"

For a moment, he felt as though his resolve would melt away as her gaze bore holes into his very soul. Just as he thought she was going to stab him or something even worse, she silently stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. He could only nod and cautiously make his way through the doorway.

As he took off his waraji and placed them in the entrance's depression that led to the tatami mat floors, he looked around at the previously unseen expansion of the shop. It was relatively clean - though not enough for his tastes - with a few pieces of crumpled paper or empty wrappers scattered here and there. Decorations were oddly placed or held no real organization. Any semblance of symmetry or harmony was thrown out the window.

It was maddening really.

Still, he kept silent and allowed the aristocratic woman to guide him into another room. There he saw Hayami dressed in her usual red and black kimono as she took a long puff from her kiseru next to another guest.

Much like the other two women in the shop, she too wore a kimono, though hers was a sterile white with a bright red obi that tied neatly around her waist. Misty blue eyes and long fog gray hair adorned her immaculately youthful face, and as with the rest of her company, looked to be in her late twenties if only slightly older. Still, looks could be deceiving.

"Obaa-sama?" He asked incredulously.

The other woman looked up at Naruto, surprised at first, but her confusion soon turned to happiness as she smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Naru-chan. I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"Me neither. But Tsumibukai-san wanted me to work around her shop in order to pay off my debt."

"Debt?" Her thin gray eyebrows rose in amusement as she looked over at Hayami with a disturbingly calm smile. "Hayami, please tell me why you've forced debt upon my grandson?"

"Wait, I didn't force any debt on Naruto-kun!" She nearly choked on a puff of her kiseru as she tried to defend herself. "He and I made a deal last night and he's just honoring his part of the bargain. I swear, Tomoe-senpai!"

"He's only six, Hayami." Though she kept her playful smile, Tomoe's eyes lit up with sadistic amusement as her friend began to squirm under her judging gaze. Without taking her eyes off Hayami, she spoke. "Naru-chan, is that true?"

"Yes, obaa-sama." He replied quietly from the corner of the room, still standing patiently.

"Tsk, tsk." She wagged her index finger at the florist like a child. "I thought I told you not to bother my grandchild with your antics, Hayami."

The brunette woman bit her lower lip and held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Tomoe-senpai! Please I'll release him from the contract just don't do anything rash, please?"

"Actually," Naruto spoke up. "I don't mind working for Tsumibukai-san. I made a deal with her, and I need to repay her for her kindness."

"See!" Hayami cried out, still squirming beneath her friend's chilling stare. "Even he agrees with me here! Just let me borrow him for a couple of hours a day. Please! I really need some help around here."

"Hmmm." The older woman gave her friend another bone chilling look, content to let Hayami stew in her own fear and anticipation for a few moments longer.

"Very well then. But no funny business, Hayami. If I hear anything - even so much as a peep - from my grandson that you're doing anything even remotely suspicious, well…I'll be sure to remind you why I alone was chosen to be my husband's guardian."

Hayami could only stare in what felt like paralysis as Tomoe's hand ominously drifted down until it came to rest on the kashira-gane of her katana. She drummed her fingers on the weapon's tsuka still relishing in the anxiety it brought her friend.

"So, Naru-chan, what was it that led you to form a contract with my frivolous little friend here?"

His face picked up a distinct blush as he instinctually rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah yes, well. About that…"

"Come now, Naru-chan." She smiled at him, the way a loving grandmother would towards her young grandchildren. "It's me, your baa-chan. You can tell me anything."

Lady Tomoe had always had a way with words - a silver tongued wolf, Isshin had taken to calling her.

Naruto's eyes lingered on his feet as he internally mulled over his options. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to face the room's occupants. "So, I made a friend yesterday. And I wanted to get them some flowers."

"You mean get _her_ some flowers, right?" Hayami teased. She was promptly elbowed by the noblewoman who had silently taken a seat beside her.

The young lord only became even more flustered at her statement, and muttered under his breath. "Yes. _Her_."

Despite his soft voice, all three women easily heard him and began to grin in their own demented way. The one whose skin reminded him of snow had a small smirk on her face that showed her amusement, but her bored eyes and steady composure almost contradicted such a fact. Hayami had a full blown grin as she giggled to herself like a child, while Tomoe's smile grew as she nodded in approval.

"So my Naru-chan's already becoming a womanizer…" She squealed in delight. "My, my, they grow up so fast."

_Womanizer_?

Naruto could only stand in embarrassed silence as he began to consider just walking out of the building and salvaging what little he could of his dignity.

"Yes, I think he will make a fine suitor to one of my daughters or granddaughters in the future." The apathetic woman finally spoke, her voice sharp and smooth like refined steel. There was neither shame nor hesitation in her tone. "Tell me, child. What would you say about coming to meet my children one day very soon?"

_Maybe I should just go…_

"Oh hush now, Miyuki. Don't tease the poor boy like that."

She raised her eyebrows in genuine confusion. "Tease?"

Eager to change the conversation, Naruto looked to Hayami. "Tsumibukai-san, you mentioned lunch the previous day?"

"Oh yeah. Here, let me go get you some miso and onigiri." With one person out of the picture, Naruto felt some relief at the situation - he could maybe handle two, especially if one was his grandmother.

"So, Naru-chan. Does this girl of yours have a name?"

"Ema."

"No family name?"

"Not that she mentioned, no."

"Hmmm. A tip for you then - don't bring up her family."

His eyebrows quirked up, "Why not?"

"She's likely an orphan or a runaway if she refuses to associate herself with a family."

"No, she mentioned her father before. But…" Naruto paused for a moment, trying to recall her words exactly.

"But?"

"She seemed like she didn't want to talk about it…" He kneeled down and sat in the seiza position, scooting up a few centimeters until the tips of his knees were just under the table. "Not at the time, at least."

"Then it's probably a touchy subject for her. Recently orphaned if anything."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, "I see. That makes sense."

"But," His grandmother started as she sipped some of her tea - matcha if the smell was anything to go off of. "She'll likely tell you more about herself once you've become closer to her."

"Women, like all humans, are willing to share more about themselves the stronger your relationship is with them." Miyuki stated softly as she idly traced a finger on the wood face of the table. "Open up to them, and they will do the same."

"But whatever you do, don't open up too much! It might just overwhelm them." Naruto could see the other woman nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

It was disturbing, considering her face didn't change its expression at all.

"Indeed. You need to be balanced with how you approach her."

"Balanced?"

"Don't be too withdrawn, but don't be too forward." Tomoe interpreted. "Focus too much on either one of these, and you will inevitably cause her to be disinterested."

"Mmm." Miyuki hummed in consensus. "Yes, your approach to her should be perfectly balanced…"

Naruto's eyes looked up in recognition, "As all things should be. Grandfather says that phrase all the time."

"Cause your grandfather is a smart man. After all," She smirked and stuck her thumb out, pointing it at herself. "It was his choice to marry me."

"What, did you hypnotize him or something, senpai?" Hayami returned carrying a tray of freshly made onigiri and miso soup; it smelled delicious. The moment she set it down on the table she found another elbow lodged in her side.

"Ow, why Tomoe-senpai?" She pouted.

His grandmother glared at the other girl with a faux smile. "Careful, Hayami-chan. You're on thin ice right now."

Miyuki looked up from the table. "Ice?"

"Oh sorry dear, not you."

_Why did she ask about that? And why did obaa-sama say it like that? They treat it like it's some kind of code word…_

"Heheh," The scolded woman chuckled nervously. "Right, my bad. Well, Naruto-kun, eat up!"

He nodded and cautiously grabbed one of the onigiri, his fingers adhering to the slightly dampened seaweed wrapped around the rice. With both hands holding it in place, he took a bite from the rice ball, savoring the slightly salty taste of the seaweed filling. "So Naruto, what do you think? I make a pretty good cook, don't I?"

"It's delicious, Tsumibukai-san." Naruto quietly praised.

She grinned triumphantly, "See! Told you I can cook well!"

"Cooking simple foods like soup and onigiri doesn't require much skill." Miyuki still stared down at the table as her finger continued to drag a circle into the wood, occasionally glancing at the room's other occupants. "Bragging is unbecoming of you, Hayami."

"Pfft." Her friend snorted before pointing a finger accusingly at the pale woman. "You just don't know how to appreciate my cooking cause your taste buds are frozen."

Miyuki grabbed the offending finger without even bothering to look up and began to twist it backwards. "A mute point; your cooking is still mediocre."

"Ow! Miyu-chan, please stop, it hurts!" Hayami whimpered out like a small child. "I admit it, I'm not that good of a cook!"

With a nod of satisfaction, Miyuki let go of her friend's hand. "Learn to be more humble like Naruto-san over here." She gestured to the young boy as he quietly drank his soup. "He has better manners than you and he's only six."

_Why does grandmother have such weird friends?_

He could only quietly sigh as he continued to eat his food, not wanting to draw any of their attention while he enjoyed his meal.

Despite Miyuki's harsh criticism, Hayami did actually make fairly decent food. It had all been cooked properly, the rice had been boiled for the correct amount of time, and the ingredients were all fresh.

Still, Naruto felt no need to speak up. He already had one absurdly young looking woman that doted and spoiled him, anymore for now could prove to be unbearable.

"That's not true, is it Naruto-kun?" The - arguably - youngest woman whined. "C'mon say it's not true!"

_She looks like she's about to throw a fit… I guess I'll just try to make her happy._

"Yes, Tsumibukai-san, you're a very polite woman." He stated reluctantly.

Hayami grinned in delight, seemingly ignorant of his tone. "Told ya!"

"Shush now, Hayami. Let Naru-chan enjoy his meal." His grandmother lightly scolded. "I'm sure my lovely grandson has had a strenuous morning, and would just like to enjoy lunch."

"Thank you, obaa-sama."

"Of course, that's what grandmothers are for, isn't it?" Tomoe winked. "To dote on their handsome little grandchildren and keep them away from…" She looked over to her compatriots with a sickly sweet smile and judgemental eyes. "_Corruptive influences_."

Naruto simply nodded and went back to quietly finishing the last remaining onigiri.

"Say Miyuki," Tomoe started off. "Is it just me, or are we missing someone?"

"No, you're correct. We are indeed missing one of us." Both looked over at Hayami expectantly.

She raised her hands in defense, "I'm gonna stop you right there, I am one hundred percent certain that I invited her."

"Oh, so that's why she's sitting right next to us." Tomoe remarked sarcastically. "While I would be inclined to believe you, given that Mai has a habit of not showing up, you also have a habit of forgetting to invite her."

"Agreed."

"What? But, come on, I…" Hayami's mouth hung open in exasperation before she folded her arms and began to pout. "It's not fair. You two always gang up on me."

"It's because you're the stupid one." Miyuki said plainly. For a moment the other woman found herself completely flustered, so red in the cheeks that she couldn't find it in her to give a retort.

"Now, now, Miyuki. That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Reality is harsh; she'll live."

Tomoe took another sip of her tea before she shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. "But anyways, if Hayami did in fact invite Mai..."

"Which I most certainly did!" The former all but yelled out, her cheeks aflame in frustration.

"Ah-ah-ah, you hush." The oldest woman chided. "If she _did_ invite Mai, why wouldn't she be here?"

"Perhaps she's on another one of her manhunts?" Miyuki suggested.

"That would make sense. As shy as that girl can be, she never seems to have any issues looking for new suitors."

"Hmph, of course she's on one of her 'manhunts', why wouldn't she be?" Hayami huffed rhetorically, her voice filled with vexation.

"Wow, Hayami. Arrogant and envious? With an attitude like that, you'll never find yourself a husband, much less a lover." The pale brunette lambasted without hesitation.

"Me? Envious? No, I don't think so. I am very much a content and generous woman, who just so happens to think her friend is a bit too loose." She turned her head and whispered to herself. "That damn slutty bitch…"

"Hayami!" Tomoe leapt up and smacked the woman on the back of the neck, hard. The kiseru that Hayami had been dragging a puff from flew out of her hands. "Watch your language around my grandson! I don't want him to pick up your vulgar habits."

"Ow! What the hell, Tomoe-senpai!" She whined as she tried to nurse her wound. Only to be receive a chop on the top of her head. "Ow… why?"

His grandmother stood there with her arms crossed in displeasure, "Because you did it again, and if Isshin-kun sees my Naru-chan swearing he'll never let me see him again."

It almost sounded like she was choking back a sob as she stopped thinking, afraid at the thought of being isolated from her foster grandchild.

Throughout all of this, Naruto could only stare at the three women in silent bewilderment.

_How can they all be so much older than me, yet so childish? Father was right, women are a mystery._

"Actually, Tomoe-senpai, why are you so concerned with Isshin-kun?" The chestnut haired woman questioned, even as she continued to nurse her injuries.

There was an annoyed deadpan over the woman in question's face, "You've asked me this question at least a hundred times now. Hasn't she, Miyuki?"

"She has."

"I thought so." She sighed to herself, "Fine, but this is the last time. If you ask me this again I'm not giving you an answer, understood?"

Hayami nodded her head and scooted closer.

"Isshin isn't my son. Not by blood at least. After I married Takeru-kun, his son wanted nothing to do with me, no matter how kind I tried to be."

"And he's still like that?"

Tomoe nodded her head and pulled a gray lock back behind her ear. "He still loathes me. At the very least, he allows me to spend time with Naru-chan, though even that took plenty of convincing from his father."

"He's still so suspicious of me, and is reluctant to even let me near Naru-chan." Waves of gloom began to flood the flower shop as she let her head gently thump onto the table, a cheek laid flat on the wood as she wearily looked at her beloved grandson. "I just want my step-son to return my affection. Why is that so much to ask for?"

Hayami put a hand on her shoulder before she turned to Naruto. "Hey, why don't you go ahead and start cleaning up the flower shop while I look after your grandmother."

The boy nodded as he stood and began to collect the plates and cups from around the table, meticulously stacking them in order of size - with plates on the bottom, and four teacups arranged in a diamond pattern on the very top.

"Allow me to help." Just as suddenly as she spoke, he found exactly half of his stack gone and in the Miyuki's hands. He had hardly noticed any shift in weight nor any friction from when she had taken them.

"Ah, thank you, Miyuki-san."

She said nothing as the two entered the kitchen, careful to tiptoe around the dirty and unclean platters that had been strewn about everywhere. Small puddles sat around the sunokoyuka, a drainboard floor comprised of split bamboo stalks, where a small tub filled with water sat atop it. If he listened close enough, he could hear the sound of moving water beneath the bamboo grating.

"I'll take it from here, Miyuki-san." Naruto stated calmly as he began to take off his socks and stuffed them into the pockets of his hakama.

"Very well." She handed the rest of the dishes over to him, though instead of hearing any of the usual creaks or moans of the floor boards, only silence pervaded the kitchen.

_Is she still standing there?_

As he slowly lowered a plate with scraps of rice still stuck to the center into the water, he swiveled his head slightly to the left and looked out of the corner of his eye.

_Yeah, she's still there._

Like a statue, she stood there in the shadow of the kitchen, where her icy blue eyes silently studied his every action. Her pale lips still remained unmoved, as though unable to decide between a frown or a smile. With her hands carefully tucked away behind her back, Miyuki looked like a boss overseeing an employee, patiently waiting for the chance to fire him upon a single mistake.

Despite the simplicity of his unofficial task, it felt more than a little nerve wracking.

_Miyuki really gives me the creeps. I don't know if it's her eyes or something, but they always seem to be staring at me. _

"Naruto-san."

He took a deep breath as silently as he could through his nose. "Yes, Miyuki-san?"

"You are to become a samurai soon, correct?"

Naruto smiled a bit to himself, "Mhm. Father says I will become an official samurai once I become of age."

"Become of age, you said?" Though Miyuki referred to him directly, it was posed more like a rhetorical question, and he sat there quietly waiting to see if she followed up. "How long do you think that would be?"

"Six or so years, I think."

"And what do you want to do in those six or so years?" He heard her take a step forward, "What do you want to do while you become a samurai?"

"I want to bring honor to my family, and serve both my household and my nation faithfully."

Naruto could feel as though she was shaking her head, "That is what you need to do. I am more interested in knowing what you _want_ to do."

The boy sat there quietly as he let the plate in his hands gently float down to the bottom of the tub. Seconds went by as he pondered the question in his head.

"Well…" He spoke slowly and concisely, thinking over each word. "I'd like to follow otou-sama and obaa-sama as master swordsmen, and maybe explore Tetsu no Kuni, or even just Ashina a bit more." Naruto turned to look out the kitchen's window, where the dense boreal forests of the province rose high above the city's walls.

"Mmm, I see. Now, tell me, have you thought about marriage at all?"

_I knew this wasn't going to end well…_

He turned around completely this time to face her, "I'm a bit too young for marriage, don't you think?"

"For now. But it is the duty of all honorable samurai to marry nobility." She gestured to him with an open hand, "Yourself included."

"I guess."

"Exactly." Miyuki's voice seemed to pick up some tone as he seemingly agreed with her. Three more steps forwards and she knelt down just in front of him, her body just beyond the threshold where the window's light formed the shadow. "Now when that time comes, don't be too alarmed if you see a few of my daughters and granddaughters lining up at the palace for an audience with you."

Naruto found himself completely unable to speak as he became engrossed by the cunning glimmer in her eyes. They sparkled and glowed like blue-tinted prisms of light, as though the muted essence of a rainbow had been captured into this woman's irides.

"Yes, I think you are indeed worthy enough to be betrothed to my dynasty." He shook and shivered beneath her gaze, as if a blizzard had suddenly passed into the room. "A suitable husband for my eldest granddaughter."

There was a tug at her lips, and for a fraction of a second, she smiled. It was a triumphant smirk that perfectly complemented the calculating glint that lingered in her eyes. The same look in a man's eye when he won a game of shogi in less than a dozen turns - unbridled satisfaction.

"Miyuki-chan!" Hayami called out from the other room, "Could you grab the sake I have stashed away in the pantry? It's the chilled kind you and Tomoe-senpai like!"

"Hmph. Well, I suppose I should make sure the two of them don't drink themselves into a stupor." She rose up gracefully and slowly walked over to a small cabinet firmly attached to the wall of the kitchen.

"Just remember, Ashina Naruto..." Miyuki scanned over the astonishing large collection of sake, and in less than a second, she quickly pulled out a rose-tinted bottle and set it atop the counter. From another section of the cabinet she pulled three masu boxes, each about the size of her palm. He could smell the bitter pungence of the cedar wood as it slithered into his nostrils like a viper.

"We of the Kitakaze have always had a vested interest in Ashina, both the land and its people." As she slowly began to pour sake into the wooden containers, the smell of cedar fused with the sweet stench of the rice wine. "And there are a fair number of women in my clan who have taken a specific interest in you."

"I-is that so?" Naruto asked reluctantly, wary of the answer he would receive.

"Mhm. Be they unwedded or widowed, few have found a proper husband that meets our clan's illustrious standards." She gently leaned over the counter, pursed her lips and let a cold breath slip out, the same way a person would try to cool down a hot bowl of soup. "But perhaps you will prove different. Perhaps you will be more to my children's liking?"

He chuckled nervously, though it sounded more like an anxious cough, "You don't think it's still a bit too early to be planning that far ahead, Miyuki-san?"

"Not at all." The matriarch finished her last adjustments to the drinks. "In fact, I'd argue that this is the most appropriate time to devise a marriage plan between you and my bloodline. Before the competition begins to form."

"Competition?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that my clan won't be the only one interested in winning your - or your father's - approval." Miyuki blankly stared at the wall of the kitchen as though she could see something that he could not. "But I suppose that's enough of that. I shall tell you more as you draw closer to the proper age."

"Do not hesitate to call on us if you find yourself in need of strength…" Miyuki turned around, a wooden tray in her hands with all three masu damn-near filled to the brim with the milky-white alcohol. She looked straight at him with those same shrewd eyes from before. "Or in need of comfort. You need only ask your grandmother for an audience with me or my daughters."

He couldn't help but try to avert his gaze, "I understand… thank you."

"My pleasure, Ashina Naruto." And with that, she slowly made her way out of the kitchen and back into the main room.

Naruto could feel his heart tremble back to life, as though her stare had momentarily stopped it. He felt warmth rush back into his body, and felt blood flush through veins once more. Something about that woman unnerved him, in more ways than he could possibly explain.

But even as he knelt down on the sunokoyuka, with his legs and hakama slightly dampened by the water, there was one question he continued to ask himself:

_Just what did I get myself into?_

* * *

The last of the Autumnal birds sung their songs or caught their meals as one by one; flock by flock, they would make the journey to fly southwards to warmer lands. Cranes and raptors alike fluttered across the afternoon sky, and even the lazy waterfowls made their way from the ponds and rivers and into the sunlit Heavens. With the sun at their side, they bathed once more in its warm glow before they took to the skies.

As they all left, nearly every flock made their way past Ashina Castle, as though compelled by the instinct to offer their respect to the clan. And somewhere up in the vast heights of that castle, a floor had been discreetly sandwiched in betwixt the Tower Lookout that stood as the castle's highest peak, and the exalted dojos of the clan. Although it had neither the beautiful vistas of the former, nor the glorious display of martial prowess of the latter, its content appealed to a different kind of a man.

A scholar to be specific.

Rooms were filled to the brim with an extensive collection of scrolls, books, and texts whose origin ranged from anywhere between some of the first written records of the country to the administrative edicts published and distributed by the third and current Daimyō of Tetsu no Kuni, Mifune Toshirō. Ashina's private archive was highly distinguished in the country, considered second only to the capital city's Imperial Library.

But for all of the beauty of the world outside, and the impressiveness of the Grand Archives, Ashina Naruto could not afford to pay either any mind. The task at hand was simply too great to even consider something else. The consequences of even a single mistake could prove beyond his mind's comprehension, and he dared not even think of what would happen should he completely fail. Under orders from his father, he was to spend each afternoon prior to his Sōjutsu training on this floor for several hours performing what he would consider - had he been allowed to complain - the embodiment of Hell on Earth;

It was Remedial Calligraphy.

The grace and dexterity required of true calligraphy all but eluded him. As easy as it sounded for a child to 'stroke a brush and write some words' as his father so eloquently put it, it was the little things that would cause a mistake - being too fast, being too slow, et cetera. Even the smallest tug of one's wrist at the very end of a character could ruin the entire word.

There had been an incident the previous year where Naruto had been ordered to transcribe one of the Fifth Emperor's poems, a haiku, verbatim. After fifteen minutes of careful copying, it had been finished, only to be ruined when he sneezed and dragged his brush through the character for 'peace'.

Ironically he lost any peace of mind for the rest of the day.

As he tirelessly stroked his brush and rewrote another poem, this one about the ancient folklore of Ashina itself, he felt his nerves brush up against death itself as his tutor traipse around his student. The consistent creak of the tatami mat beneath his every step made his heart skip a beat, and the imperious scowl that he always wore could make a bear reconsider its options.

Ichida Saijin was a tall man, but by no means muscular or athletic. He was strong enough that he could wield a sword but it was clear from his lack of muscle mass that he did not train with it frequently. As an Imperial Scholar of Tetsu no Kuni, he had spent decades researching and studying the nation's history, the cultures and dialects of each province, the many orders of martial arts, and the religious practices to name but a few. His family had once served the Emperor's dynasty as court aids and advisors when they still walked the Earth, but now served as retainers to the families of the elected Daimyō and the Shogun.

The scholar turned to look at the water clock that sat on the edge of the window sill; it was nearly full. "One minute."

Naruto found himself stroking his brush ever faster, nervous of making a mistake but too hard pressed to take much time to check.

_Last one…_

He carefully painted the character for water, a long downward stroke with a left facing hook at the bottom, an angled crescent on the left side of the first stroke, and a pair of diagonal extensions on the right side of the first stroke, a shorter one going up to the top right and a longer one going to the bottom right. Naruto finished just as his brush used up its last bit of ink.

Not a second too soon as the water clock swung over and dumped about half-an-hour's worth of water back into the nearby river - which had a drop of about a hundred or more meters. Instantly Ichida was upon him and quickly snatched up the washi, careful not to tear or smear its contents.

He said nothing as he poured over the paper and tentatively searched for any mistake that he could find. His dark eyes occasionally peeked over the top of the paper to stare back at an anxious Naruto as if to remind him that his tutor was always on the lookout for failure.

After a minute, he nodded and pocketed the paper. "Finally, some good work. Now was that so hard?"

"I suppose not."

_Yes, yes it was._

"Indeed it's not." His voice had a high pitch to it, but smoothly rolled out of his mouth like lukewarm butter. "I assure you it's a thousand times easier than swinging around any sword."

Naruto fought back the urge to roll his eyes, the last he had done that had earned him a hefty punishment. "If you say so, sensei."

"Hmm, right then." Ichida tapped his foot on the ground as he stroked the small beard that had begun to grow. "Do you recall how many times that the water clock has tipped over since we began?"

"I cannot, sensei."

His tutor shrugged, "Bah. No matter. We'll say it tipped five times, so you have about half an hour until you have to go to meet up with the Seven Spears for Sōjutsu. I suppose you've done enough calligraphy today…"

Naruto's face lit up with delight as he let out a breath of relief. He looked down at his hands to see them tremble after so much usage as his hypothenar muscles all but spasmed with tension. Still, it did little to worsen the mood, nor contain the excitement that surged from his voice, "So does that mean we can finally move onto history?"

Saijin chuckled as he made his way into the adjacent hallway, "Yes, I suppose it does."

More time went by, a few minutes by the feel of it, as Ichida Saijin went through the various rooms of the library in search of scrolls. Naruto took the time to stand and stretch his limbs, and with a good twist of his upper torso, walked freely around the room. Finally after what felt like hours, he looked out the window that faced the rear side of the castle. Although there was considerably less to look at than the front side of the castle - given that the rest of the city was in that direction, what little had been erected around back was indeed stunning to look at.

In the corner of his eye, beneath the stone walls of the reservoir, Naruto could spot the argent glitter of the Silvergrass fields along with the gold shine of its shrine. He could see and hear the rush of the river beneath him, and though devoid of fish was still a rather peaceful part of nature. The bridge that ran over it was marked by miniature torii gates at either end, and the bright crimson lacquer of the wood contrasted sharply with the more earthly coloration of the bridge and water.

He could still hear the chants of the Shinshoku as they solemnly marched over the winding bridges to make their way up the mountains. It was an annual ritual that on the tenth of October, they were to take him to the mountain springs to be purified; baptized in the Rejuvenating Waters. Tomorrow morning would be no different.

Regardless, he watched on with his arms crossed as patrols of samurai and ashigaru began to do their evening rotation, and even caught a glimpse of General Yamauchi Tenzen as he surveyed the rear defense of the palace. When he turned around and gave some orders, more soldiers rushed forward and began to make their way to the Serpent's shrine - no doubt to guard the pathway to the mountain.

But perhaps the most amazing and magnificent sight of them all was the glorious Everblossom - a gift of the first Emperor when he established his rule of the continent some thousand years ago. Like any other sakura tree, its white stalks of wood were adorned in a grand veil of pink petals that seemed to constantly glitter like starlight whether beneath the warm glow of the sun or the pale light of the moon.

The Shinshoku had always remarked it to be divine, and perhaps it was. As its name would imply, it was always in full bloom, and never lost a petal. Be it spring or fall, summer or winter, rain or snow, storm or shine, the Everblossom was unmoved and unfazed by the waking world.

_Maybe I should bring Ema here tonight? _

"Sight-seeing are we?"

Naruto turned to see the patient figure of Ichida as he stood in the room's doorway. As the Imperial scholar knelt down, he revealed four scrolls and gently placed them on the floor without hesitation. They were all completely unmarked save for the whitish-beige coloration of the paper backed silk and the nearly black lacquer of the wooden roller. "You know what to do - pick your poison."

"Is it really a poison if I enjoy it, Ichida-sensei?" He asked lightheartedly.

"No," The scholar shook his head. "No I suppose it's not. But seriously pick one."

The young boy shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the one furthest on the left. His tutor nodded before he carefully lifted the scroll, picking apart the silk cord like piecemeal that held it together. With the cord out of the way, Ichida unfurled the handscroll to reveal a meticulously detailed emakimono that depicted a scene of infamous carnage.

All throughout, the blue and silver glint of sword and spear flashed before his eyes, while hails of arrows peppered the sky and bolts of lightning danced across the field. Samurai who bore the antiquated armor of a previous generation stood out in the thick of the fighting, their blades buried deep into the stomachs and necks of their foes. Behind and around them, the sashimonos and banners of the Ashina clan stood proudly taunted the foreign invaders.

Against the tide of familiar soldiers were foreign men, shinobi, of a foreign land. Unusually dark skin was prominent among their men - darker than Naruto had ever seen in his life - and they were dressed in unfamiliar uniforms of blue and white. Lightning flew from their arms, fire spewed from their mouth, water and wind beckoned at their command; the very elements of nature were theirs to command.

But the main focus of the painting were two figures in the center, locked in a bloody duel. The foreigner was a hulking behemoth of a man, completely shrouded in lightning as his blond mane stood on end. Opposite to him, a much smaller samurai stood with a katana in one hand, and a rather familiar looking kama-yari in the other. Where the foreigner stood and grinned like a demonic oni, the samurai was stoic and solemn.

"So, do you know what this picture is from?"

"Some kind of war we were once in… I'm not entirely sure."

There was a low scoff from his tutor as he shook his head in condescension. "It is pitiful that the heir of the Ashina clan does not even recognize his own nation's greatest triumph."

"I'm only six…" Naruto said under his breath.

"Bah! Six or no, a man should always know of his homeland's glorious history!" The melodramatic tone never once left his voice. "Or perhaps I have simply failed you as a teacher."

"Wait, you mentioned Ashina Isshin?" He asked incredulously as his eyes returned to the picture, scanning over every bit of detail. "As in my father?"

"The very same." Ichida said as he nudged his circular spectacles in place. "Twenty years ago, the newly elected Shogun, Ashina Isshin, led a successful ambush against foreign shinobi from Kumogakure who sought to pierce the heart of Tetsu no Kuni, Kashihara. Among their number was their village's leader, the Sandaime Raikage."

"A Shadow of Lightning? What does that even mean?"

"It means he was the strongest of his nation, capable of twisting and bending lightning to his very will. But even so, he was no match for our mighty Shogun. After hours of fighting, the Sandaime Raikage withdrew his forces and fled the country."

Naruto looked down at the huge man in the center as his eyes widened in awe. "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed."

"What happened after that? After father beat the Raikage?"

"The damage was surveyed. And though the succor of victory had been attained, the price of it all left a bitter taste."

"The price… you mean our losses."

"Indeed. The initial stages of the war were so brutal for us that we lost our previous Shogun, on top of countless samurai and ashigaru. Some of our commanders were woefully unprepared for combat with this new enemy, and entire battles devolved into massacres as soldiers were sacrificed to the meat grinder."

Ichida looked down as his face went sour, "My uncle had unfortunately been one of those men, thrown to the wolves. But he died as all men of Tetsu no Kuni do: valiantly and with honor. With his head held high and his ancestor's blade still in his hands."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

His tutor simply shrugged, "Meh, don't be. He did his duty for lord and land, and was willing to give up his life for such a cause."

"Your uncle was an honorable man then."

"Yes, I know. I just said so earlier." The older man snorted. "Anyways, enough about me and my deceased kin. Let's review and see how much you can figure out, shall we?"

"Mhm!" Enthusiasm returned to Naruto's face as he readjusted his seiza position.

"Now then, why would Kumogakure want to strike at our country's capital?"

The boy said nothing, and kept his eyes on the ground as he let his mind slowly come up with a response. "I would say that they wanted to attack Kashihara first because…" He started off carefully, "Because they wanted a decisive victory by trying to wipe out our leadership."

There was a hint of doubt in his voice as he looked to his teacher for a response. Ichida simply rolled his hand, "Go on. Why would they choose our country?"

"Because Tetsu no Kuni is a strategic location, it's north of Hi no Kuni, to the east of Tsuchi no Kuni, and northeast of both Kusa no Kuni and Ame no Kuni."

"And what purpose would that serve them?"

"They could easily attack or move supplies through our country and strike at a number of different targets." Naruto edged forward slightly and began to drag his index over the tatami mat as though he were sketching directions on a map. "They'd have a way to move supplies by boat too, using the Kuraokami sea to our north. And if they found themselves in trouble, they could slink back into their lands."

"Very good. Though you forgot to mention a few other factors, such as them seeing an opportunity by taking our resources. Our nation is plentiful with lumber and natural ores, especially iron."

"Right." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "My mistake."

Perhaps a bit facetiously, Ichida shook his head in disapproval. "Tut-tut. You know better than to make such a glaring mistake in front of me."

"Of course, forgive me, sensei."

"Bah, your apologies mean nothing to me." He said dismissively. "Moving on, can you tell me why Kumogakure believed they could take us?"

Almost instinctively, Naruto responded, "They believed us samurai to be weak, that we were 'feeble relics of a bygone age'."

The scholar smiled and nodded his head approvingly, "Very good. And what did that lead to?"

"Their arrogance. They walked right into Tetsu no Kuni and all but allowed themselves to be destroyed."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, no."

"No?"

"No. They found initial success in various raids and skirmishes along the Ashina border, as well as managing to breach the northern border where the Ashina province connects with Hōjō."

"There's a mountain range that goes through that area isn't there?"

"Correct. They slipped their soldiers through in the dead of night and trickled into our country like a pack of vermin. They set up outposts in that mountain, and for half a year they attempted to push out into the rest of the country."

"How far did they get?"

"They completely decimated two-thirds of Hōjō, and ravaged the northern towns and villages of Ashina. When word that our previous Shogun, Watanabe Ryū, had joined the fighting, the Raikage decided to join as well. He even made a public display of beheading him and had his corpse paraded through the occupied cities."

Naruto cringed at the thought of such brutality, but said nothing.

"Those savages believed that they had bested us, that after such a defeat we would simply roll over and beg for mercy." His tutor's voice dripped with venom, the very mention of them like acid on his breath. "And they were almost correct. While the clans and the Daimyō scrambled to reach a decision, Kumogakure wasted no time pushing further towards Kashihara."

"What about father? When did he step in?"

Ichida shot his student a sharp glare, "Quiet, brat. I'm getting to that."

"One of the generals and the head of the Ashina Clan, Ashina Isshin, offered to be made a temporary Shogun until the war was over. With little other choice, the Daimyō and clans voted him into the position for the time being. He was handed emergency powers and given full reign of the military."

"His unorthodox strategies proved extremely effective against an unprepared enemy - feigned retreats would lead shinobi into ambushes where they were surrounded and overwhelmed by regiments of ashigaru or samurai, important bridges and pathways would be completely cut off save for the most inhospitable of routes, and at times, it seemed like the very forces of nature were working alongside us."

"Forces of nature? As in Kami?"

"Indeed. Men slashed apart by a whirlwind of blades from the sky, dragged and drowned in river banks, frozen solid in the mountain passes. Some were even left dessicated by vengeful apparitions." He did little to hide his morbid delight, as though the very mention of their deaths brought him euphoria. "Ah, and the list goes on."

"But regardless of what else had been involved in our war, it was Isshin-sama's martial prowess and strategic genius that brought us victory. Without him, we would likely be a puppet state of the surrounding shinobi villages."

"Puppet state?"

He snorted derisively, "Think for a minute, brat. What do you think it is?"

"I guess a country that's controlled by another?"

With an annoyed smile, Ichida simply tapped his nose.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled embarrassingly, "I guess that makes sense."

"By the way, do you think father had something to do with it?" Naruto looked up with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "With the kami I mean?"

"It's possible." The scholar shrugged. "But it's not my place to say. Isshin-sama has never made mention of such a thing, nor do I ever intend to ask."

The boy nodded his head slowly. Again, the water clock tipped over, full.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's time that you head off to your Sōjutsu lessons. We can talk more about the Second World War tomorrow." He smiled condescendingly, "That is, if you can complete your calligraphy."

Naruto raised his hands in defense. "Of course, of course. But you know, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it now."

Ichida rolled up the emakimono before collecting all four scrolls in the sleeves of his kimono. "And yet you still take hours to actually do one perfectly." They shared a quiet laugh before the older man shooed away his student. "Well anyways, off you go, Naruto-sama. Hurry up and don't be late."

The two stood up, politely bowed to one another, and parted ways without another word.

* * *

The evening sun descended upon the lands of Ashina, slowly but surely sinking beneath the horizon. Even as its strength began to succumb to the icy breeze of the coming night, Naruto could still feel its warmth on his back; the closing embrace of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu.

He sat quietly on the wooden frame of a guard rail, and stared out into the bustling city that lie just beyond the castle's walls. Men, women, and children went on with their days just as they had earlier at noon. Some shops had closed for the night, but many remained open, eager to squeeze out the last few drops of business for the day. Life out there went on just as it always did: carefree and untroubled.

But that was out there.

And here, it was as quiet as death.

Even a newborn infant would not dare to make a peep in Ashina Castle. For those who lived within the walls, they knew only silence. There was the occasional chatter of ashigaru, but that could hardly substitute for a rambunctious party.

Though a quiet person, Naruto was like any other child his age - he craved human interaction. But once the day was said and done, and his lessons were over, there was little else for him to truly do. He idly kicked his feet back and forth as he rested his chin on flattened hands. And so it was that he began to ponder all manner of things, though in particular, a certain woman's words to him. Her cold voice still chilled his ear drums.

_I am more interested in knowing what you want to do._

His gaze moved away from the outlying city and to the great swathes of snow-laden forestry that all but encircled the greatest city of his homeland. And even beyond the forests, the everlasting mountains of the north and east stood tall and proud, engulfed in frost and ice. Greatest and tallest among them was the mountain known as Kongō, where its snow-capped peak sat proudly atop its base like the polished kabuto of a noble samurai, and the rejuvenating waters that ran down its slopes and into its springs like oxygen rich blood through a man's veins.

It may as well have been its own person, given its legendary status.

_I'd like to explore Tetsu no Kuni, or even just Ashina a bit more…_

His pale hands began to curl inwards ever so slightly, till the middle joints of each slender finger pressed upwards against his chin. Naruto hummed in a low drone to himself, as he continued to think on his answer.

_So many stories of the outside world… the mountains, the forests, the valleys, the rest of the country…_

The boy's head swiveled slowly until, from the corner of his sharp blue eye, he could peer at the Tower Lookout.

_I wonder when father will allow me to explore the world?_

Naruto smiled softly to himself and turned back around to face the city.

_Sometime soon, I hope. There's so much out there to see and do._

He felt his knees coil beneath the guard rail, locking him in place. His eyes fluttered shut as he wordlessly enjoyed a world at peace.

And what a peaceful world it was.

Though the silence of the castle was all but deafening, Naruto had grown fond of it. The same could be said - though not literally, of course - of the cold winter air as it nipped at his skin, and snaked its way beneath his clothing. Nothing could change his opinion of the current moment.

The world around him, his world, was completely at peace.

"Pardon my intrusion, Naruto-sama."

Eyes as blue and pale as the winter sky snapped open; another Nightjar.

"Yes, Yotaka-san?" He straightened his back and took to a more formal posture.

His form was low and humble to the ground, as he knelt down before his young lord-to-be. "Isshin-sama requests your presence at dinner."

"I see. Thank you, Yotaka-san."

"Shall I carry you up, my lord?"

Naruto waved a hand up, "No, I think I'll take the long way up. Thank you though."

"Very good, Naruto-sama. I shall inform Isshin-sama."

The heir of Ashina nodded to the shinobi before sliding his rump off the guard rail and planting his feet on the cold, hard ground. Even clothed in his white tabi socks, he could feel the cold stones of the castle's entryway. Naruto stretched his toes before he slid each foot into the respective waraji, and made his way to the castle proper.

Up the steps he walked, always happy to offer a grateful bow to the ashigaru and samurai who saluted his presence. The stairway was laden with torchlight, either firmly hooked onto walls of mortar and stone or held in the hands of the nightly patrols. At the path's zenith, a pair of ashigaru stood silently and at attention, yaris clutched tightly in their calloused hands. Quick to recognize Naruto, they opened the castle doors, and all three were greeted by a flux of warm air.

He bowed and entered. As per custom, he stepped out of his waraji and placed them close to the wall of the genkan before setting foot on the lacquered wood floors of the castle's first floor. Ashigaru sat around on makeshift chairs or just plainly on the floor, talking quietly amongst themselves or eating their dinners. Rather, the true source of sound came from the hallway to either side of the ground floor, the dining halls, where he could hear the muffled roars of laughter of well fed - and probably drunk - men.

At the center of the room, a pair of the elderly maids tended to the cooking vat, one to stir the inside and stoke the flames beneath it, and the other to serve piping hot bowls of stew to the legion of foot soldiers. To the rear, laborers would return from the kitchen and added the necessary supplies or ingredients to the vats, be it more stock or more water.

As one of the maids handed off another bowl, she noticed the boy's approach and nudged in elbow at her compatriot. "Oi, Yubaba. Yubaba!"

There was a wet splash as the now named Yubaba dropped her ladle into the vat of stew. "Ugh, nee-san you need to watch what you're…" As she turned around to scold her sister, she saw the focus of her attention. There was a slight look of embarrassment on her face, before she straightened herself and politely smiled. "Ah, good evening, Naruto-sama."

The two bowed low before the young lord, "Good evening, Zeniba-san. Yubaba-san."

The elder of the two sisters spoke sweetly, not unlike his own grandmother, "And a good evening to you as well, my lord. So, what brings you down to the hearth of this castle, other than to see the two of us of course." Zeniba smiled at him with a full set of perfect teeth that shined a sterling white in the candlelight.

"Oh the usual, father just wants me to head in for dinner is all."

"Hmmm," The younger of the two twins, Yubaba, "Are you certain you'd rather not spend time with us? We'd feed you better than that Takahashi ever could."

"Takahashi is a fine cook, imōto. Now you quiet down, it isn't our place to interfere with Isshin-sama's orders." Zeniba chided as she readjusted the small pair of glasses that sat at the edge of her hook nose.

"Fine, fine. Regardless Naruto-sama, if you ever need anything from the two of us, you can find us over in the adjacent dining hall."

"I understand, if I'm in need of your assistance or wisdom then I'll be certain to find you, Yubaba-san."

"Then until we meet again, Naruto-sama…" Yubaba started off.

As Zeniba finished, "May your roads bring you fortune and peace." And with that, the two sisters bowed in harmony, their forms all but identical.

Naruto bowed as well, before he walked past the women and to the back corner of the room, where another set of stairs would bring him to the next floor - the second floor of Ashina Castle.

Iron and steel defined this floor, as the rooms glittered in the torchlight. Everything from various types of swords to spears bedecked the armories, with the occasional axe or kanabō placed inconspicuously in the corner. The rest of the floor made up the barracks, the 'housing' for the dozens of ashigaru regiments who made Ashina Castle their home.

At full strength, Ashina Castle could readily deploy a full company of mounted samurai on top of a thousand infantry, not including the hundreds if not thousands more who lived outside of the castle walls and in the surrounding city. That was in a single day should the city find itself under siege. Given the full chance to summon its cadet branches and call for more ashigaru from the towns and villages within the valley and neighboring cities, that number would jump exponentially.

When he had been introduced to the logistics of warfare, the first thing Naruto was ordered to do was to understand the size of his army, or rather Ashina's. The Census Bureau of Kashihara once estimated this total to be some near ten thousand soldiers, though such data had been collected at least ten years prior.

He couldn't help but wonder what it was now.

Up the next set of stairs he went, where he found himself in a more noble feasting hall, where a handful of corridors branched out of its sides and led to a number of individual rooms. Here, the more expensive foods were distributed to the mighty samurai of Ashina, as they sat around telling stories and boasting of past triumphs. Perhaps notably with a bit more restraint than their ashigaru subordinates.

Now onto the fourth floor, Naruto passed through the empty guest floor, where visiting nobles or clan representatives could enjoy a more luxurious stay within the castle. Though the only person to ever make use of these rooms in recent memory had been Mifune and his bodyguards.

He let his hands fall slide into the pockets of his hakama, and drifted into mindless thought as he passed through the next few floors. The clan dojo was empty as its usual occupants partook in supper, the archive was as usual abandoned, and it wasn't until he entered the second-to-top floor that he snapped back into reality.

The only people even allowed up here were permitted guests, the members of the main family, their guards, and the pair of old maids that somehow cleaned the entire castle every day. How they did so was beyond him. Even his father wouldn't give him a clear answer, he'd simply shrug.

As he reached the top of the seventh floor, the first thing he saw was one of the Seven Spears of Ashina, standing guard right next to the stairwell. Naruto could see his warped reflection in the golden shachihoko that adorned the top of his kabuto, the tiger-fish's mouth curled into a wrathful snarl.

"Good evening, Naruto-sama. Welcome home." The samurai spoke gruffly as he bowed before his charge. The grizzled but pleased look in his eye made the young boy crack a smile.

"It is a fine evening isn't it, Tōtetsu-san?" He returned the formality, before a bit of concern shot across his eyes. "If I might ask though, why aren't you at dinner with your companions?"

"Outside of your training, it is my sworn duty to protect you, Naruto-sama. Even if that means escorting you from one end of the corridor to the other."

"If that is what you wish to do, then so be it." Naruto nodded, but after a second of thought, he crooked his eyebrows and placed a hand on his chin. "Though, if you truly wanted to protect me, shouldn't you have waited at the castle gates?"

The Third Spear of Ashina blinked thrice, before he released a crude groan. "Of course! Why didn't I think of such a simple thing?" He shook his head, "Forgive me, Naruto-sama. Please, allow me to commit seppūku so that I might redeem myself."

Naruto held his hands up before his guardian could draw his wakizashi, "Please, there's no need for that. Besides, I'd rather not see a good man like you die over nothing."

The innocence that filled his words crept into Tōtetsu's heart, and he looked up at his young lord's childish form. "You're right, forgive my haste then, Naruto-sama."

The two shared a small chuckle, "Well then, you meant to escort me to my father right?"

"Indeed I did."

Naruto motioned forward, "Shall we then?"

The samurai simply nodded and took the lead ahead of his young ward. As they made their way down the corridor, he looked out the open window and a pale moon stared back.

As they approached the door, Naruto could hear muffled voices from behind the closed shōji.

"I told you, Fukuro. Get the fuck out of here before my son gets here!"

"Oh, it'll be fine, Isshin. Lighten up, it'll be good for the little brat to finally meet me."

Naruto and Tōtetsu stood outside the door, the former interested in the conversation and the latter content to do whatever the former wished.

"Fine? It'll be _fine_? Are you insane or drunk you old fool?"

"Probably both."

"I told you Fukuro, eventually he'll learn from you, but that time is not now!"

The boy in question looked up at his samurai and nudged his head towards the door. Tōtetsu nodded in response and slid the doors open before stepping aside.

His father swore under his breath, "Ah, shit... sochi-kun! It's good to see you my boy!"

"Good to see you as well, otou-sama." Naruto spoke a bit absently as his eyes stayed on the form of a gigantic man who sat next to his father. "And good evening to you, sir."

_Why is there a homeless man in the castle?_

"Hmmm." Owl nodded in his head approval, "Brat's got some good manners. Suppose I'll return the greeting then - why hello there, Naruto no Ashina."

His voice was like thunder to Naruto's ears - a low thrum of barely contained power. It practically shocked him out of his body and back into it. "So then, otou-sama… what did you want to speak about? You only ever send the Nightjar when something important is happening."

"That is indeed true, but that can wait." Isshin's one good eye shot open with excitement. "First, let's eat!"

"Lets. I'm starving." Commented the other man. Naruto simply nodded and the three moved to sit around the chabudai, folding their legs beneath their bottoms.

Owl, in his haggard and torn clothes, did not gently sit down however. It would be more accurate to say that he dropped to the floor.

The whole floor, if not the entire tower, shook. It was as though an earthquake had struck the castle. Naruto nearly lost his footing as the ground beneath him trembled. Isshin on the other hand seemed calm, if a little annoyed. Again, he cursed under his breath. "Just sit down, Fukuro."

"I am, I am." With that, Owl awkwardly scooted himself up to the low table.

All three men clapped their hands together, "Thank you for the meal."

Father and son gracefully picked apart their meals, like a piecemeal function, rotating from noodles to rice to fish to salad to soup to meat. Owl, who had not even touched the pair of hashi, tore into his food with reckless abandon. He saw fit to use only his calloused hands as he snapped bones or grabbed handfuls of rice or meat.

He cut a rather savage image.

Naruto couldn't help but stare in shock at such a disregard to civility, but refused to voice such a complaint. Fifteen minutes went by, and everyone had finished their portion of the food.

The tallest of the three rubbed his belly as he covered his mouth to deafen a burp. "Delicious. Absolutely delicious. I haven't had good food like that since -"

"Since last night." Isshin interrupted, "When you decided to eat our leftovers again."

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "And it felt like an eternity. Seriously, give my thanks to the chef for such an amazing meal."

"Yes, yes. Later. But for now, let's move onto more important matters." The shogun stood up from behind the table and walked to a closet on the far side of the room. "It's a tad bit early, but I felt that this would be an appropriate gift to give you."

It was a large wooden box, a bit rustic if not a little worn, rectangular in design and about 40 centimeters from one end to the other. It bore the Ashina emblem on its top lid, the symbol drawn with black ink.

Setting it down on the floor, Isshin unlocked the box and pulled off its lid. He pulled a small sword from its interior, with a wooden scabbard that was as black as midnight and a golden tsuba that glowed in the pale light of the moon. There was a small tag of paper wrapped around the saya that was marked with calligraphy.

Naruto felt his heart slow to a stop as time began to freeze. With every step that Isshin took towards him, he could hear, no, he could _feel_ the tatami mats crunch beneath his foot. He could practically see particles of vapor rise from Owl's mouth as he breathed. He could hear the faintest drip of the water clock as though it were a gong smashed right next to him.

He struggled to swallow a fat ball of saliva that pooled in the back of his throat. He wanted to tremble before such a gesture, but remained stoic and steady.

Even so, the faintest glimmer of delight and awe danced across his pale blue eyes.

His father was completely impassive as he stepped in front of his son, and gestured for him to stand. "As of tomorrow, you will be officially recognized as a bushi-in-training. From then on, your real training begins. You will be considered a true member of the Ashina Clan - by name and by occupation."

Naruto could only nod in silence as he stared wide-eyed as Isshin. Every word that the shogun uttered was treated as if they were a treatise from the Divine themselves.

The sword that lay flat in his hands was pressed forward, offered to Naruto. "Accept this blade, the very same mamorigatana that I and my forefathers have held since our clan's founding, and with it, you permanently confine yourself to the path of Bushidō."

There was an unspoken decision that came with his words. Either take the sword and become a warrior of the clan, or refuse it and remain a civilian.

_Well that's not much of a choice._

A pale hand shot out and firmly gripped the sageo, while another grabbed for the tsuka. It felt at home in his hands, like something he had grown attached to for years. He shifted his fingers around the tsuka to get a feel for the fabric and its diamond patterns.

The note wrapped around the scabbard read,

_'Hesitation is defeat. _

_But I know you won't hesitate when the time comes._

_To the greatest joy in my life, your father.'_

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his father's note.

His thumb drifted to the kashira-gane of the mamorigatana, not unlike his grandmother had earlier that day. The cold iron pommel absorbed the warmth of his finger. So focused on the feel of the grip, he barely noticed when his left hand pulled the saya back, only to blink in surprise when the glint of steel caught his eye.

_This thing is so small, it's gotta be the shortest sword I've ever seen! And yet, it feels so right. Like I was meant to hold it._

He drew the short sword completely, its blade a good twenty or so centimeters long. Naruto's eyes were mesmerized by the hamon of the weapon, like ripples in a bond of metal. Placing the saya in his armpit, he ran a finger gently across its blade.

It was sharp.

Very sharp.

He nearly sliced his finger open before he found himself satisfied.

_What a glorious weapon… to be passed down every generation from father to son. This is truly a weapon of Ashina._

Naruto gave it a few practice swings before attempting to sheath it with the same skill he had seen of Jinsuke or Ujinari, the two dojo masters. He failed as the blade missed the koiguchi and scraped his thumb. Despite the sharp pain that surged through the digit, he refused to let go of either half of the gift.

If he were to drop it, would it not be seen as a sign that he was unprepared for the responsibilities of a samurai?

His father would certainly think so.

If Naruto could not weather the storm, then he'd be swept away by the tide.

_No hesitation, no defeat._

"So the boy bleeds, but refuses to cry? An interesting son you have here, Isshin."

Both ignored the man's comments, as Naruto peered into the eyes of his father. They looked back at him with pride and approval, a father passes on his trade to his child.

"My son," He placed a warm hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome to the Ashina Clan."

A lone tear crept down Naruto's face, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Thank you, otou-sama. I will make Ashina proud."

He smiled back at his foster son, "I know you will. You've always made me proud, I have no reason to believe that you won't continue to do so." The shogun playfully ruffled Naruto's blond hair, careful to avoid the topknot.

"Truly touching. I think I'm going to cry." Owl said in a half-hearted voice, rubbing a dirty finger just under his eye. "Now if you two are done, I had something I wanted to give to the boy myself." Isshin stepped aside as the giant shinobi rose from his seiza position, untying two small cloth bags from his belt, "Catch, boy." He lightly tossed them across the room.

Naruto managed to catch both and noticed the asymmetrical weight to the pair of bags; one was heavier than the other. He opened the heaviest one first, only to stare into dark bag. Filled with something black.

Black powder to be specific.

_What is this?_

As though telepathic, Owl spoke up. "That there is black powder, throw it in the eyes of your enemy to blind them, or use heat to ignite it in their face."

His father raised an eyebrow, "You managed to obtain black powder? I thought they only made that in Shimazu?"

"Well, at the moment, yes. But soon, Shimazu Yoshihiro plans to have it presented to Mifune at the capital."

"Yoshihiro? Young kid ain't he?"

"Nineteen if I remember correctly, though I hear his wife is the one behind most of his operations."

"Interesting. You still only answered one of my questions."

He shrugged. "Most people will do anything for me. After all," He stood with the utmost pride as he pointed a thumb at his face. "I am the Great Shinobi, Fukuro, the greatest assassin to grace all of Tetsu no Kuni!"

"You're so full of it, you know that?" Isshin deadpanned.

"Whatever. Now, open the second bag, boy."

Naruto opened the lighter bag, to reveal a roll of dark red cylinders, all linked together by a thin cord of robe. "Firecrackers?"

"Mhm. You can ignite it next to animals and it'll scare the hell out of them. Or you can use it to blind attackers… or whatever else you can think of. The applications of a tool like this in the field are near endless."

Naruto nodded a bit reluctantly, "Fukuro-san, you know that I'm not a shinobi right?"

"Samurai can be shinobi, kid. Being a shinobi is a job, not a class. I'm technically a 'samurai' of your father, but I occupy the role of a shinobi."

"Huh. I suppose that makes sense."

"What you're thinking of, are ninja. The foreign ones in particular. They go around calling themselves shinobi and ninja like they're interchangeable words or something." Owl scoffed angrily as he shook his head. "The fools."

A degree of antipathy towards foreigners - particularly ninja - was common in the older generations of samurai, but few could match that of Isshin or Owl's hatred for them.

The 'gaijin' as they'd call them, were little more than bottom-feeders and degenerates who, if one were to ask Isshin, had long since abandoned any notion of principle or honor. Alternatively, if one were to ask Owl, then they were a mockery of true shinobi, and blasphemed the very title with their ninjutsu - they were the equivalent of children playing pretend.

"Well enough of that, how about we get some desert?" Isshin retrieved another box, this time, from next to the chabudai. "I had Takahashi prepare your favorite."

"Sakuramochi?" Naruto spoke quietly, though the spark of excitement in his eyes betrayed his reserved demeanor.

"Indeed. Plucked the leaves right from the Everblossom so that it'll give whoever eats it good luck."

"Is that really true, otou-sama?" His son asked with a chuckle.

"Pfft. Probably."

As the two shared a laugh, Owl sat in the corner and looked like he couldn't care less. "So… we gonna eat or what?"

"Yes, yes. We're getting to that." The shogun opened the box to reveal about two dozen fresh sakuramochi.

The glutinous rice cake had a mild pink tinge to it, with a bubbly sort of texture to the exterior. The goldish-green cherry leaf that had been expertly wrapped around it, and the white specks that dotted it indicated salt.

"Alright! Lets dig in, shall we?" The shinobi said hungrily as he stretched out a hand to grab the nearest rice cake.

"Two." He was met with a cold grip around his wrist as Isshin locked it in a vise grip. "Your limit is two. I don't trust you to understand the meaning of excess and I don't want you eating all of my son's desert."

The two stared silently at one another, before Owl finally relented and simply huffed. "Fine, fine. Just two."

And with that, the three slowly dug into their deserts, grabbing a rice cake and slowly biting them apart. To Naruto, these were divine, the very definition of the food of the gods. The smooth texture of both inside and out gave it a sense of orderly design, while the unique sweetness of the red bean paste was only further enhanced by the saltiness of the cherry leaf.

What pure divinity!

"So, how were your lessons today, Naruto?"

"They went rather well, actually."

"That so?" Isshin faced him with a look of interest on his face. "How did the horseriding go?"

"It went really well. Managed to do a full lap without falling off and then had it gallop around the whole courtyard a couple dozen times."

"Good work my boy. So, did my advice help at all?"

A small smile started to form on Naruto's face, "You know, I think it did."

"Glad to hear it."

"Though,"

"Hm?"

"I was interested in asking you and perhaps even Fukuro-san some questions. About the Second World War?"

Isshin grinned a bit too savagely when war was mentioned, "Why of course, my dear boy. What would you like to know?"

Naruto swallowed a bite of his mochi, "So I also heard that you fought the Raikage?"

"I sure did, kiddo. Did Ichida tell you the whole story of our fight?"

He shook his head, "No, just the background information."

"Perfect. So, it was a damp and cold Friday morning, a storm had just rolled through northern Ashina -"

"Get on with it."

The shogun clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth in annoyance. "Fine. Anyways, I used a squadron of ashigaru to feign a retreat and lead their vanguard into a death trap."

"A death trap?"

"That's right. Brought them to a huge clearing filled with nothin' but grass. Archers laid into them and we counter-charged them before they could realize what was happening."

"And what about the Raikage?"

"Heh, I kept my eye out for that brute. I'd cut down whatever they threw at me, until finally, the ugly lug shows his face. We fought uninterrupted until I lopped off his arm, then he turned tail and fled."

"Is there where you lost your eye, otou-sama?"

"Yes, unfortunately it was. When we were fighting, I managed to dodge a lethal strike of his, only for the edge of his finger - still wreathed in lightning mind you - to cut through my eye when I backed away. I left with this among other scars that day." His finger traced the scar that ran through his left eye.

"Do you miss it?"

"What, the fighting?"

"No. I meant your eye, otou-sama."

"Of course I do. It was my eye." He cracked a sad smile to his son, "But in the end it was worth it. For all the losses we took that battle, we drove those filthy _gaijin_ out of our country." The venom in his words were palpable.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before speaking up again. "So is it true that you won the war for us?"

Owl snorted but said nothing as he ripped another chunk from his mochi. "Well I don't want to be too much of a braggart, but yes. I led our country to victory."

"With help of course."

"Yes…" Isshin eyes went a little blank at his friend's statement. "With help."

"What kind of help, otou-sama?"

"The kind of help that this country needed… _the heretical kind_." Though Naruto could not hear his last statement, Owl certainly did as he eyed Isshin.

They shared a look of shame.

Eager to change the subject, Isshin suddenly asked the room a question. "Hey, do you hear that?"

The three men were completely quiet as their ears strained to pick up any sound. But there it was. Faint, but definitely there.

The sounds of a flute.

"Ah, so Takeru is out playing his flute tonight?"

"Seems that way." Isshin responded before looking over to Naruto, "Hey sochi-kun. Why don't you take that girlfriend of yours over to the Everblossom?"

"She's not my girlfriend, otou-sama. But that's not a bad idea."

"Atta boy. Now grab the mochi and scram, kid."

Naruto stood up and bowed to his father, "Thank you, otou-sama."

And with that, he left.

"He's getting close to dangerous waters, wouldn't you say, Isshin?"

Isshin said nothing as he folded his arms across the chabudai.

"Oh don't worry, old friend. Your silence speaks volumes to me."

* * *

The sun had completely set; the moon had completely risen. Night had come and the first cold winds of the early winter had come at last. Gales of chill wind slithered through Ashina like serpents through a maze, and the patrols of ashigaru clung tightly to their cloaks of straw and fur.

But further behind the castle's keep, the pale light of the moon shone through the pink petals of the great Everblossom, giving the tree an ethereal glow. Iridescent white became sakura pink as they seemed to focus on a pair of people just beside the tree.

The first was an old man, whose remaining wispy white hair was a testament to his age. His skin was pulled taut to the bone, and his frailty went unnoticed by no one. Still, he sat calmly and quietly beneath the tree, his body unaffected by the cold winds. In his hands was a custom shinobue flute with a maroon lacquer finish, and a large bead of pure jade that sat between the blow hole and the unique five finger holes.

His melody was of an unnaturally high pitch with the occasional switch to a lower tone to balance it. And despite his old age, it appeared as though these songs had been completely memorized by the old man. If he had made a mistake, he certainly didn't show it. Though shrill, there was a beautiful aura that surrounded it, something that felt comfortingly familiar to those who had heard it before. It was on nights like this that many residents of the castle would leave the windows cracked open, simply to hear his music.

In turn, he would simply close his eyes, smile softly, and play his music.

The second person on the other hand, cut a very different image. If the first cut the image of a wise sage of yore, then she was the very definition of martial regality. Her reddish-brown dō-maru covered her chest and shoulders, along with a small front skirt that hung loosely in front of her hakama. Her top and bottom were dyed a deep amethyst violet save for the beige of her right sleeve, and were marked with the white symbols of the Ashina clan among another, lesser known one.

She donned a porcelain mask, as was common amongst bugaku courtiers and performers, with a mass of silvery gray hair drawn back into a tight ponytail that fell to the middle of her back. A pair of sharp bangs bordered the frame of her indifferent mask, and if one were to look close enough, they would see the pale blue eyes that lurked behind it.

While her partner was old and played his flute, she was young and danced to its tune. While her partner rested against the trunk of the Everblossom, she toiled atop an elevated square platform made entirely of stone. Her movements were slow and precise, yet noble all the same. Her leaps and bounds were like water, graceful and smooth, and the flow of her limbs were well practiced and refined.

A polished and ornamented yumi went untouched on her back, but it remained there - a symbol of her pride as an onna-bugeisha, no doubt, and the sheathed katana at her side did not so much as rattle as it bounced against her hip; perhaps it too was so enthralled by her dance that it could not even make a sound?

Regardless, it was truly stunning.

At least that's what many of the guards stationed in the rear of the castle grounds thought. It seemed there were occasional benefits to reap from being part of the night shift - benefits that arguably outweigh the frigid temperature of the coming winter. The ashigaru tried their best not to stare for too long, lest a foreign foe slip into their lord's castle.

But damn, that was incredibly hard.

Not only was the music incredibly pleasant, but the dancer was incredibly mesmerizing at her art. The high notes of his song would grab their attention and the elegance by which she moved would keep it there.

For what else could be expected of Lord Takeru and Lady Tomoe, husband and wife, father and step-mother to the current head of the Ashina clan and Shogun of Tetsu no Kuni, Lord Isshin?

Nothing but the best of course.

And it was only the dancer who stopped when a man, a Nightjar to be specific, leaped from the rooftops just before the visage of the Everblossom. He knelt down and allowed a pair of passengers to carefully step down from his shoulders. A young girl and an even younger boy.

Tomoe turned to her husband, "Keru-kun, it's Naru-chan!"

"Hmmm?" He pulled the flute from his mouth as he rubbed his eyes and looked around, "Wha? Naru-chan, you say?"

"Good evening ojii-sama, obaa-sama." Naruto bowed to his grandparents.

"Hello Naru-chan!" Takeru stood up from under the tree, and with the crack of back, proceeded to hug his grandson. "It's good to see you as always."

"It's good to see you too, ojii-sama."

"So, did you need something?"

"I actually wanted to show Ema-san your guys' music and dancing."

The elderly couple looked away from Naruto and at the older girl that stood patiently behind him. She smiled softly and bowed at the mention of her name.

"Ah, I completely understand now." Tomoe smiled as she pulled up her mask, "Keru-kun, come here for a minute."

"I'll see what I can do, though I'm not sure if these old bones are spry enough to do that." The former master of the castle took it slow, one step at a time as Naruto assisted his grandfather and brought him over to his wife. As the youngest of the group handed off Takeru, Tomoe noticed that there was a bit of anxiety still left in him.

"Naru-chan, why don't you take Ema-san and rest against the Everblossom? We need to discuss something really quick."

"Are you certain, obaa-sama?"

A grandmotherly smile grew across her face, "Oh, such a sweet child, Naru-chan. But no, please. I insist," She leaned in closer to him as Takeru took a seat on the steps of the stone platform. "After all, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

He nodded and returned to his newfound friend's company. "I hope everything's alright, Naruto-san. I'd rather not my visit cause you any stress."

"No, no, of course not. I'm just assisting my elderly grandfather. He needs a bit of a hand sometimes, you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't, but I understand what you mean."

"Well… shall we sit down? There's no greater place to sit then beneath the Everblossom."

Ema smiled and gestured for him to lead, and as the two walked forward the Nightjar followed close behind.

"Naruto-sama, your mochi." The shinobi knelt down and offered up a medium sized box to the boy.

His eyes lit up in recognition, "Ah, thank you so much, Yotaka-san! I nearly forgot about that."

"There is no need to thank us, Naruto-sama." He adjusted his white tengu mask as it began to slip off, "It is simply our duty to assist and protect you in any way we can."

Naruto smiled and gave the man a small hug. "You're too humble, Yotaka-san. You and your men have always been there for me and my family; we cannot thank you enough."

He could hear the shinobi try desperately to hide his chuckle, "There is no need for thanks, Naruto-sama."

"There's always a need to be grateful, Yotaka-san." The boy's small smile became a toothy grin, "You can take your leave now, go rest up if you so wish."

"Then by your leave, Naruto-sama." And with that, the shinobi was gone.

Naruto took a seat next to Ema, who had quietly taken her position to his right. There was a flash of red in her hair as his tsubaki adorned her small bun. He set the box of sakuramochi down before removing the lid, and offering her some of the sweet desert.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." There was a small smile on her face as she carefully chose one of the rice cakes. He watched with interest as she took a small bite from it, and reflected her smile when she nodded at the taste. "It's delicious."

"Mm, I figured you'd enjoy the sweeter things."

"Oh?" She raised a thin eyebrow at that comment, "And what makes you think that?"

"You seem like a really sweet person." He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, even as a bit of red dusted his cheeks. "Sweet people and sweet things go together."

Before she could respond, the sharp note of a shinobue pierced the night as Lord Takeru began a new song. Lady Tomoe, too, began a new dance, this one completely different than before. Whereas the previous dance was slow and methodical, this one was fast and continuous, while still maintaining the concept of 'moving like water'.

"You're too kind, Naruto-san. Though if that were the case, I can see why you enjoy mochi so much."

"Thank you, Ema."

"Of course. That's what friends are for, no?"

He gave a breathless chuckle as he let his head rest against the Everblossom's trunk. "Yes, I suppose it is."

For the rest of the night, the two stayed beneath that Everblossom, all but hypnotized by the dance of Lady Tomoe.

They fell asleep next to one another just before midnight.

* * *

**Damn, this thing has been two months in the making. Feels good though. I got to do a lot of research on Japanese history and culture, and came out of it with a lot more knowledge.  
**

** I think I may be putting Shadow of War on hiatus for now, at least until either I can get some more inspiration from RWBY, but anyways, expect more Michi no Shinsei to come soon. Big thanks to Alvor the Warhawk and Disgruntled Slav for the help.**

**Also, just a question for you guys, what do you think about the honorifics (-sama, -san, -kun, etc.)? Is it bothersome or do you like it? Let me know in a review or a PM and I might end up making some changes in the future. Also, please be sure to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I always enjoy your guys' feedback and criticism.  
**

**I'll also start responding to reviews from now on, so lets start:  
BigBoySpartan: I'm glad you enjoyed it man, there's a lot more to come so don't you worry.  
**

**XenoLucifer: Think of it less like chakra is in Sekiro, and more like Sekiro exists in the Naruto world? I'm not sure. I essentially cut Ashina out of Sengoku Japan and transplanted it in the Elemental Nations. **

**bunto: Thanks my dude, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**hawkeyestratos1996: Nice.**

**TheOnlyKing: Glad to see you here as well, but yes. Something like that. And thanks for the compliments, I try my best.**

**The Big Bad Wolf-9: Genichiro, though we'll have to see in future chapters. Things can change you know?**

**Fuyuriku: Thanks for the corrections man, I'm certain I made those edits for the last chapter, so I might as well just thanks for this one. I have a hunch you'll do it here too...**

**Jebest4781: Well you'll have to keep reading to find out. Though then again, I suppose you just did. But Naruto's not so much as taking the role of Wolf as he is taking the role of Genichiro.**

**human dragon: Is this soon enough?**

**Savage theron: Glad you reviewed it finally. Took you long enough, man. Nah, but I'm glad you enjoyed it, though keep in mind that I'm taking massive liberties when I construct Ashina.**

**DisgruntledSlav: I'll just message you over discord. Actually, I think I did a while back...**

**blazeddud3: Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Magnificent Demon King: Yeah, I was trying to rush thing out of production as soon as I got the idea. Unfortunately, a few people beat me to the punch of being "the first" Sekiro/Naruto fic, so that was a big oof. But yeah, glad you had a good read with it all.**

**Dragon and Sword Master: You should really play Sekiro man, you're missing out. But thanks for the compliments, I always try to give my audience something (semi)-cohesive to read you know? I'd be a bit insulted if I gave myself some kind of jumbled mess of a crossover. **


End file.
